Amatores
by VioletWylde
Summary: It was a typical visit to the bath house, or so Naruto thought. He was simply seeking to be washed, messaged and relieved. He never expected this visit to affect him so deeply. Certainly, he never could have fathomed how this one day, this single interaction, would change his life. NaruSasu. Rated for language and lemons.
1. Primum Amantes

**Summary: It was a routine visit to the bath house, or so Naruto thought. He was simply seeking**** to be washed, messaged and relieved. He never expected this visit to affect him so deeply. Certainly, he never could have fathomed how this one day, this single interaction, would change his life. NaruSasu.**

* * *

**A/N: Back again, for what may be my final fic. I really want to work on an original piece and I can't seem to focus as long as I have fanfic works in progress. I can't guarantee I will be able to stay away, but, if this is indeed my last fic, I want you to know I have poured my heart into this piece. I thought it would be a quick thing, a couple chapters, if that. But this story has been coalescing in my mind for months and months, growing more detailed every day. I am very happy with it, as I am very happy with my new beta, who has been pushing me for more. She has been truly amazing! I think I have grown more as a writer during the creation of this fic than any of my previous works. It is really exciting. So please read, enjoy and review.**

**Warnings: For mature audiences only. NSFW. Contains material that is definitely not be suitable for children. Yaoi... I repeat YAOI. I think you get the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned herein. But all the delicious things they do are of my own creation.**

**Beta'd by: The magnanimous Itabitaboo.**

* * *

Thin shafts of light filtered through the thatched ceiling, illuminating dancing particles of dust. The room was empty, save one individual as he sat on his newly assigned bed. He looked down the row of identical threadbare cots stuffed with hay and straggling tufts of raw wool, and he felt nothing. His attention was drawn to movement at the open doorway as a lithe figure entered. A man manifested from the soft silhouette. His thin frame was wrapped in a simple linen toga. His hair, a deep auburn, was longer than the traditional Roman style and framed his face in unkempt waves. His light, emerald green eyes, like his smile, were soft.

"Claudius sent me to get you cleaned up," the man said. He was poised, his sandaled feet moving quietly over the packed-earth floor. "He said to call you Seraphinus. What is your real name?" he inquired. He received no reply, not even a fleeting look in his direction. "My Roman name is Gaius, but you may call me Gaara."

Seraphinus continued to stare on. Gaara didn't take offense to this cold response. He took the time to scrutinize this newest acquisition to the thermae. The man was clean... for a slave. There were no obvious signs of disease - no sores, no lice. He was pale-skinned with ebony hair and matching eyes, not a common coloring in this part of the world and not one typically favored.

"How old are you?" Gaara asked, eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Having worked in the thermae for many years, Gaara had become accustomed to the younger boys that Claudius purchased as puers. Few of them were older than 14. Gaara also knew the reason for this to be that Claudius believed it took time to mold a common slave into an attendant worthy of his bath house; and, by then, they only had a few years left before he declared them too 'used'. Seraphinus had a young, round face with smooth skin, a straight nose, and thin, sculpted lips. Even under the grime, Gaara could see the potential. But Seraphinus' eyes were weary, speaking of experience beyond the years of his appearance. Perhaps he was older than most of the puers, but his boyish features would serve him well for years to come.

Gaara sighed as Seraphinus remained stubbornly silent. "Why don't you answer me, Seraphinus? Do you not speak the _civilized_ tongue of the Empire?" There was a bitter tint to Gaara's tone, as if the words stung. "Well, for your sake, I hope you can understand it."

Seraphinus maintained his obstinate gaze, focusing on the plastered wall behind Gaara. He did understand every word the man said, but he lacked the ability to respond in the same tongue. It was a harsh language**—**brusque and flat. It lacked the lyrical, tonal quality he was accustomed to. It would be a challenge to learn to speak. Though, even if he possessed the tongue necessary to respond, he wouldn't. He had yet to reconcile his pride with his new status.

His former title**—**with all the prestige and responsibility that it bared**—**had been stripped from him with the marginal success of a coup against his clan. Such events in the growing Yayoi population of Japan were rare, but he stood as proof of their occurrence. The dissident tribe pillaged what they could and sold off any captured clansmen to eager Korean merchants. Though these tradesmen more commonly carried silk and rice, they were happy to traffic humans as well. They knew of a civilization far to the West that seemed to have an obsession with exotic slaves**—**an Empire that would pay well for such men.

That steady march westward took years. Seraphinus had been a boy on the verge of manhood when he was carried away from his village**—**his family, friends, and betrothed. When he finally arrived in Rome, packed in a cart with other men, women and children acquired along the way, he was hardened**—**bitter, cynical and angry. But he was also broken, as most slaves were by the time they arrived at market. His outrage was nothing more than a festering wound that the Roman merchants seemed all too happy to pick at with their rough hands and spiteful words.

And despite Gaara's gentle demeanor, the toga he wore represented so much that which Seraphinus had come to despise. These _Romans_ and their sickening lust for slaves. It was all he could do to cling to his few straggling remnants of outrage, though he knew that it was only a matter of time before he lost that as well.

"Come, Seraphinus. Let's make you presentable." Gaara held out his hand.

Those dark eyes finally shifted, moving to the upturned palm beckoning for Seraphinus to stand. He looked at it with a measured amount of distaste, but he knew that he had no choice. Taking the hand, he followed Gaara to the servants' private bath.

Seraphinus soon found himself lathered in oils that smelled strongly of foreign flowers. He attempted to cover himself as Gaara's hands smoothed over his body, but nothing was left untouched. Gaara stepped back to a stone basin and rinsed the excess slickness from his hands. He returned to Seraphinus brandishing a smooth bronze tool that was bent into a hook-like shape**—**a strigil, he'd called it.

"Pay attention, Seraphinus," Gaara said as he moved forward. "You will need to know how to do this."

With practiced ease, Gaara scraped the tool gently along Seraphinus' pale, greased skin. Layers of oil, sweat, and grime peeled away. Each swipe of the strigil followed the line of Seraphinus' muscle like a cold, metallic caress**—**over his arms, his torso, and down his legs. Once completed, Gaara instructed him to soak in the tepid bath water. Gaara watched him from the rim of the basin, simpering at the way that Seraphinus insisted on covering his genitals. Gaara let his hand fall to the water, his fingers skimming the surface.

"There are many worse fates for a foreign slave." Gaara's serene, green eyes, outlined in a thick layer of kohl, flicked over to Seraphinus. "You should consider yourself lucky. Claudius is a fair man. He will treat you well... so long as you do as you are told."

Seraphinus looked on impassively as Gaara regaled him with tales of insubordinate servants and the punishments they received. He explained what was expected of _puers_ such as him.

"We are not simply aliptae meant to scrub the filth off patrons and hold their towels," Gaara said with a hint of pride. "We will service our customers _fully_. We will anoint, wash, and shave them; and we will submit ourselves to any other request that they may have of us. Do you understand?"

Gaara looked at Seraphinus intently, watching for signs of comprehension. Dark eyes stared vacantly back. It seemed Seraphinus would not deign to cooperate fully. Although, Gaara supposed, he at least took instruction.

It wasn't as if he didn't understand what Seraphinus was going through. Gaara remembered how casually his father had sold him to Claudius at the tender age of nine, though the exact flavor of his pain had dulled over the years to be nothing more than a somewhat acrid note in his memory.

With his frustration softened by empathy, Gaara quietly commanded, "Get out. I will shave you now."

Oiled up once more, Seraphinus stood rigid as Gaara slid the bronze razor blade along his skin until his entire body was depilated. Stepping up from behind the man, Gaara ran his fingers through Seraphinus' mass of thick, black hair. There were dense knots all throughout the shaggy mane, the result of neglect during his long journey along the trade route. Tugging the hair in one hand and slicing with the razor in the other, Gaara hacked away. What was left was a disheveled mess. It was shorter in the back than in the front. Gaara considered evening it out but, upon turning Seraphinus around, decided that the long, ebony bangs suited the man well. Gaara's eyes traveled unabashedly over Seraphinus' body, scrutinizing every detail and confirming that his appearance would meet Claudius' standards.

Seraphinus felt more naked than ever before and suppressed an embarrassed flush. He had never allowed another person, let alone a man, to touch him as thoroughly as Gaara had in the last hour. That, however, was nothing compared to what Gaara did next. He took Seraphinus by the shoulders and leveled him with a sultry, sea-foam gaze.

"Now I will show you the _special _duties of a puer," Gaara said, his voice low and provocative.

He, then, leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Seraphinus' soft, pale, petal lips.

* * *

Naruto entered the atrium and looked about the large, open space. He watched as men in decorated togas barked orders at their slaves while others in simple linen tunics, such as his own, moved into the dressing rooms alone, carrying their own supplies.

"Nereus Flavus!" a man called out in greeting.

Naruto turned at the sound of his Roman name. He smiled politely at the stout balneator of the illustrious bath house. "Claudius Paetus." He took the man by the arm in greeting. "I'm overdue for your services."

Claudius clapped Naruto on the back. "Come then."

Naruto proffered a few denarii as he spoke, "I'm afraid I am ill-equipped. Could you procure the necessary supplies?"

Taking the payment, Claudius smiled. "Of course." He slipped the coins into a purse on his belt, which was mostly obscured by his ample gut. "Will you be needing an attendant as well?"

"Yes," Naruto said as he ran his hands through his short, flaxen hair. It was a subtle gesture, a hint as to the _sort_ of attendant he would prefer.

Claudius nodded knowingly. When he noticed Naruto reaching for more coins, he promptly put his hand up in refusal and donned a practiced expression, looking almost offended that Naruto would even think to do such a thing. "That won't be necessary," he insisted. "Your service to the Emperor is payment enough."

Naruto smiled patiently. He knew this game. He understood Claudius to be a shrewd man, one who sold readily information to anybody willing to pay a price. The man knew nothing of loyalty or privacy. He only understood the weight of the coin in his purse. Generosity was not in his nature**—**nothing ever came free. Naruto was wise to this ploy and knew that while Claudius may not charge certain patrons for the use of a servant, that did not mean he would keep quiet about a their preferences. Thus, he withdrew another single denarius. "For your trouble," he said smoothly.

Claudius accepted the donation, the grin on his face belaying just how pleased he was with himself. "I will send your attendant to the dressing rooms."

Naruto nodded as Claudius turned to exit the atrium. He moved in the opposite direction, through the open room, in the long, confident strides that his position afforded him. He was not a plebeian, as most other patrons of this bath. He owned no land nor did he have any proper Roman pedigree; but what he lacked in a name, he gained in his title. He was an officer of the Imperial Guard, a member of the Scholae Palatinae.

He pushed back the scarlet curtain to the apodyterium with authority. As he scanned the dressing stalls for occupants, he could hear the echoes of splashing and banter coming from the natatio. A man stood at the entrance to the room with his servant, a boy no older than twelve. Naruto paid them no heed, though he did notice the way that the graying man stroked the servant's cheek before flicking his wrist in a silent command for the boy to follow.

Naruto disrobed, storing his sandals and belt in a small cupboard. He sighed as he pulled off his tunic. He could feel the way his muscles objected the motion, as they were tense and knotted. He wasn't just overdue for this, he was in desperate need of it. He had just begun to fold his tunic when Claudius entered.

"I have brought our newest puer to attend you," he proclaimed proudly.

Naruto stowed the last of his clothes and turned to face Claudius. His gaze traveled past the heavy man to the contrastingly thin frame behind him. The servant was fair skinned with striking, dark eyes and glossy, black hair**—**a foreigner without doubt, but the likes of which he had never seen. Naruto noted the puer's height, nearly matching his own, and the way that he stood up straight, looking him directly in the eye. _He__'__s __a __man_. The very thought made Naruto's guts twist and burn with an excitement that he couldn't understand.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked distantly as his eyes raked up and down the pale body a second time. He snapped his eyes back to Claudius and felt his stomach settle. "I would expect your _newest_ puer to be a bit... younger."

Claudius didn't falter. Instead, he laughed heartily. "Seraphinus may be a bit older, but I assure you, Nereus," he ushered the man forward, "he will serve you well."

Naruto looked to Seraphinus once more. He performed a quick inventory of the lean lines of muscle shaping the man's angular frame and nodded. "Thank you, Claudius."

The proprietor took his leave, leaving patron and attendant alone in the dressing room. Neither man spoke nor moved. They simply stared.

It was an intriguing sight for Naruto to see a man and not a boy wearing the short toga of the bath house servant. Most puers possessed a waif-like form, having just begun to experience puberty. Seraphinus, however, had long legs that were exposed from the mid-thigh down, displaying strength and power in the muscles. Likewise, the exposed half of his torso and right arm bore even more evidence of his masculinity. Naruto clenched his jaw as the thought circled around again in his mind**—**_he__'__s __a __man_.

His youth was, however, apparent in his face. Despite those defiant midnight eyes, Seraphinus' face was soft. Naruto spent some time just watching his mouth and studying his lips, imagining parting the supple flesh with his own girth.

Seraphinus watched unabashedly as this stranger's blue eyes scrutinized him. _Let __him_, he thought bitterly in his foreign tongue. _He __won__'__t __find __any __apology__._ Even as he stood there in slave garb holding the utensils of his service, Seraphinus would not allow himself to be labeled as a lesser man.

Naruto hadn't grown up in a rich house. Thus, he'd never owned any slaves of his own. He'd never had anybody serve him unless he paid someone like Claudius for the privilege. Nonetheless, he knew the way that this man openly watched him was incorrect. It was defiant. _Rude_. And, for some inexplicable reason, it was... exciting.

On the occasion he was able to visit the thermae, Naruto procured male attendants exclusively. If questioned about his preference, Naruto would have his response ready and waiting. Women, you see, are made for such treatment. They thrive on the cocks of men. To take a woman means nothing. To take a man... now that is power. Although, even Naruto would have to admit that the puers of the bath house were always meek things. They performed all services as requested without argument. They were never a challenge. Nevertheless, Naruto did find satisfaction in plowing their asses like so many fields.

It was obvious in the few moments that they had been alone together that Seraphinus would not behave like the other puers. And the idea of dominating a man**—**_a __man**— **_that did not readily submit, was thrilling. Naruto felt a surge of desire that warmed his blood and made his eyelids sag.

Naruto cleared his throat and moved toward Seraphinus. He pulled the towel off his arm and wrapped it around himself as he turned to the exit. "Come," he instructed flatly.

Seraphinus did not bow. He didn't even nod. But he did follow as Naruto entered the natatio. The room housed a sizable pool that was roughly chest deep and filled with tepid water. It was intended for exercise, something which held no appeal to Naruto. Free time was a precious commodity in his line of work, and it was meant purely to relax.

A high archway connected the large, open-air room and its socializing patrons to the spacious tepidarium, where men set about the actual process of bathing. Here, red walls were lined with bronze benches and servants - women, men, and boys. Those owned by patrons were distinguished from the bath house aliptae and puers by their appearance. They were fully covered, the men in long togas and women in stolas. Some had tattoos and others, scarred brands.

Naruto moved to an empty bench in the far corner of the room, away from most of the activity. He stood awkwardly for a moment, knowing full well the process of being anointed but sensing that Seraphinus was less certain.

He sat down. "You can start with my back."

Seraphinus simply stared at him. Then, after a long pause, he gently set down his strigil. He tilted the ceramic vase containing fragrant oil and let the liquid spill into his open palm. He applied the oil thoroughly, smoothing it over the hard muscle of Naruto's back. His slick fingers slid down the valley of Naruto's spine, stopping just above the cleft of his buttocks, before retreating. He rubbed the oil into Naruto's tense shoulders, earning a groan for his efforts. Having greased Naruto properly, Seraphinus took up his strigil and set about scraping the tan skin clean.

Naruto could sense Seraphinus' inexperience in the handling of the strigil. He briefly wondered what other duties may be fumbled. His thoughts were pulled to the inevitable question of how Seraphinus would finally succumb. Would it be willingly or begrudgingly? Would he maintain this haughty air right up to the moment of penetration, or would he give in? The end result would be the same, he supposed, but the thought was still intriguing.

Seraphinus moved to repeat the process on Naruto's arms. The limbs were thick with muscle, too large for Seraphinus to encircle even with both hands. He found that kind of brawn to be unfamiliar; and, for reasons that he didn't quite grasp, it made him nervous. _This __Roman __could __prove __to __be __a __brute_, he thought as he rubbed oil into the man's grimy skin. It wasn't that Seraphinus was incapable of defending himself. However, he recognized the risk in offending a patron, and he rather liked his head attached.

As he moved to Naruto's front and began oiling the firm chest, Seraphinus struggled to understand exactly what it was that made him so apprehensive? Was the twisting in his gut fear or excitement? Was he afraid of being handled too roughly? Or was the idea of such a dominating power strangely titillating?

His hands moved the oil from Naruto's collarbone down to his strong pectorals and then over rippling abdominals. He watched his hands intently as they splayed over the muscles. His lips twitched into a miniscule simper as he palmed Naruto's chest and rubbed his thumbs over dusky nipples. He considered what would happen should he pinch one of those pert nubs.

It had been a mistake, Seraphinus realized belatedly, to indulge**—**even shallowly**—**in fantasy. As soon as he finished scraping Naruto's chest, the man stood and removed his towel. For the first time since their meeting, Seraphinus had to avert his eyes.

His hands trembled slightly as he poured more oil. He decided that it would be prudent to start at Naruto's feet, hoping that it would allow him the necessary time to regain his composure. He sank to the ground and slowly worked his way up. He stopped at the knee and applied the strigil. Then, he repeated the process on the other leg. He was avoiding the inevitable with as much tact as possible.

Oiling up his hands once again, he began to smooth the liquid into Naruto's thighs. Seraphinus cast his unfocused gaze down, refusing to acknowledge his actions. He moved his hands deliberately to spread the oil efficiently, though not enthusiastically. His fingers inched upward, gliding over the strong tendon connecting thigh to pelvis. With more effort than he would care to admit, Seraphinus schooled his expression into one of cool detachment as he slicked the liquid between Naruto's pendulous sac and leg.

Naruto looked down at Seraphinus as he worked, and frowned. He didn't appreciate the vacant look in those onyx eyes as the task was undertaken. He realized anything more would likely be pure pretense, but he was a paying customer. Pretense was expected. He looked back up, across the main pool, to a man who was receiving similar treatment from a brunette servant. Her oil-slicked hands smoothed over his thighs repeatedly, in time to the bob of her head between his legs. That was a woman that took pride in her work.

He opened his mouth to voice his displeasure, but his breath hitched. Seraphinus had slipped a hand between his legs, his slender fingers gliding along Naruto's acutely sensitive flesh to meet with the other hand that slid over his buttock. Naruto released an inaudible sigh and fought back an unbecoming shudder.

It would be a flagrant lie if Seraphinus said that he didn't appreciate Naruto's backside. He massaged the firm, yet pliable, muscle for a few seconds longer than necessary, digging his fingers in a bit harder than was required. The way that his hands slid along the flesh and squeezed went beyond 'thorough' and flitted into the territory of licentious.

But he didn't linger too long. He pulled his hands away and grabbed for his strigil.

Scraping the oil off the outer thighs and that strong globe of muscle was a simple enough task, but things became more complicated when he moved the tool to Naruto's inner thigh. Seraphinus remembered how simple this had been for Gaara, as he had cupped his own genitals**—**for modesty's sake**—**and kept his anatomy out of the way. Naruto, however, was not moving to assist in such a fashion.

Taking a resolutely even breath, Seraphinus reached his left hand between Naruto's legs and, with a touch so light that it seemed almost apologetic, took hold of Naruto's cock and balls. Seraphinus' right hand moved with such speed and precision that one would think he had been using a strigil for years. Once the task was completed, he promptly removed his left hand.

The experience left Seraphinus feeling unnerved. Naruto noted the slight trembling of the hands on his thigh and the brush of air against his oiled skin as Seraphinus took deeper, shakier breaths. It was a fascinating reaction indeed. He had never seen a puer, even one as new to the position as Seraphinus, respond in such a way. _Is __he __simply __nervous__? __Or __could __it __be __something __more__? _For a fleeting moment, he allowed himself to consider the preposterous**—**that Seraphinus was genuinely attracted to him.

Naruto snorted at the thought. It was ludicrous. A puer was paid to facilitate sexual release, nothing more. Attraction**—**real or imagined**—**simply didn't play a role in this charade. Perhaps if he was in the company of a courtesan... but Naruto couldn't afford somebody trained in the art of seduction and pleasure.

Finished, Seraphinus picked up his tools and ducked away as he stood. He took a few steps back to wait for his next command. The moment of silence allowed him to tamp down the strange fluttering in his stomach. The tightness in his chest and erratic beating of his heart were absurd, Seraphinus knew this. He tried to rationalize his response as one of repulsion**—**a reaction to being forced into servitude and required to bathe another in such an unspeakable manner. However, none of that explained the heat low in his gut or the occasional throb in his loins.

Naruto spotted an unoccupied private basin and gestured for Seraphinus to follow. He eagerly sank into the warm water and leaned against the cool marble side. It wasn't a long tub, so he didn't have room to stretch out. However, it was deep enough that, by the time he was settled at the bottom, he was nothing more than a neck and head.

Seraphinus stood next to the basin rim quietly, staring out into the room with disinterest. He had no defined duty during this part of the bath, except to wait for a request and acquiesce. Out of his periphery, he noticed Naruto dip under the surface of the water. His eyes moved of their own volition and were rewarded with the sight of Naruto resurfacing with a gasp and a spray of water as he shook his head. Seraphinus snapped his eyes forward before he could be caught staring.

Naruto moved to the side of the tub, crossing his arms on the rim and tucking his body against the wall. He watched Seraphinus for a long, calculating moment. He truly had never encountered a servant, puer or otherwise, that behaved as this man. Seraphinus performed his duties with such a harsh passivity that one could argue he was insubordinate. But then there were moments, however brief, when his actions became somewhat more impassioned, as if his true nature was seeping through the cracks of his facade.

It was out of stubborn pride that Seraphinus stood as cold and uncaring as the marble statues that adorned the bath complex. He wouldn't deign to appear tolerant of his subjugation. But inside... inside, his desire to be debased in the fashion expected of a puer roiled. Those azure eyes, staring unabashedly, weren't helping either. He risked a quick glance down and immediately regretted it. Fleeting as it was, that look confirmed what Seraphinus feared**—**Naruto saw right through him.

"Sit down, Seraphinus." Naruto patted at the marble rim.

Seraphinus grudgingly obliged. He sat back on his heels but kept his eyes fixed on the opposite wall.

"Hmm..." Naruto's calculating gaze did little to ease Seraphinus' growing anxiety. "I have seen a fair part of the Empire. I've seen Saxons, Syrians, and Huns... but I've never seen anybody like you. Your coloring... Your eyes... Tell me; what is your real name, Seraphinus?"

Naruto waited patiently while the puer stared on. He sighed. Perhaps it was too much to ask, too intimate a detail. He understood. As far as the public was concerned, his name was Nereus Flavus.

"I'm sure you heard Claudius call me Nereus, but that isn't my true name." Seraphinus flicked his eyes over, then away again. "I come from Gallia. I was adopted into the Scholae Palatinae after a Frankish raid destroyed my village. If you'd like, you may call me Naruto."

Seraphinus' treacherous mouth moved without his consent. "Sasuke."

Naruto cocked his head. "Excuse me?"

Dark eyes met his. This time, they did not look away. "Sasuke."

"Sahs-kay..." Naruto said experimentally.

Sasuke leaned down and repeated his name slowly. Entranced by the movement of lips, Naruto didn't gain much from the demonstration beyond a strong urge to put that mouth to a better use. He nodded anyway.

"Tell me, Sawskey... Where _are _you from?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his name was slaughtered but realized that he had no ground for complaint, as he lacked the language skill to answer such a simple question.

He lowered his eyes, ashamed in his ignorance. "No... Roma." His voice softened. "Gomen."

Naruto's eyes narrowed briefly before his expression cleared with understanding. "You don't speak the language?"

Sasuke shook his head, eyes still downcast in disgrace. "No."

"But you understand the words I speak?"

A short nod.

Naruto laughed. "That's fine. You understand my orders. That's good enough." He lowered his voice, his tone now teasing and suggestive. "Besides, the only words you _need_ to know are 'yes' and 'harder'."

Sasuke was grateful that his head was still bowed, as an embarrassing blush swept across his face. It was horribly inappropriate... and yet a part of him, which he was desperately trying to ignore, wished that Naruto would make good on that promise.

"That is enough soaking," Naruto decided, standing suddenly.

Distracted by his illicit thoughts, Sasuke raised startled eyes, which widened and then dropped quickly as they witnessed Naruto's nudity. The man's thick musculature, tan skin, and generous endowment all continued to take Sasuke by surprise. Such a masculine specimen didn't exist in his homeland, save for in fables.

Naruto looked down at the bowed head and smirked. "Shall I wait for the breeze to dry me?"

Sasuke spared a look up and then raised the towel in offering. Time crawled by as Sasuke held his breath and waited for Naruto to wrap himself. Finally, the towel was received and Sasuke sighed as he sat back. His shoulders sagged under the weight of his growing conflict. He needed to get himself under control. If he was expected to perform this duty over and over every day, then he would need to maintain an impenetrable boundary. It was necessary to keep himself safe... and sane.

He could not allow this Roman**—**with his cobalt eyes and golden hair... and sultry voice that made even this hard language sound pleasant**—**under his skin. No. Such a thing could _not _be allowed.

Naruto stepped out of the basin and moved through the next archway, beckoning Sasuke to follow. He obeyed, sighing despondently as his eyes remained transfixed on the shallow dimples above Naruto's firm buttocks. It was a useless endeavor, this battle for self control. From the moment he first laid oiled hands upon that bronze skin, Sasuke had been finished.

What did it matter anyway? He was little better than a whore now. His life had been reduced to itchy garments that barely covered him, a lumpy cot to toss and turn upon, gruel served twice a day... and men.

He supposed that he should consider himself lucky though. At least this wasn't back-breaking labor under a blistering sun. The accommodations were clean enough, especially compared to the filth he had endured during his voyage across the continent. Then, of course, there was also the fact that he was actually attracted to men.

That had been a closely guarded secret, something that only his heart truly understood. Women were nice. They had soft skin and often smelled sweet. His betrothed had been a pretty girl with fine, dark hair and almond shaped eyes; but, truth be told, Sasuke had always found himself favoring the company of her brother.

While he was not so naive as to believe that all of his customers would be as fine a specimen as Naruto, he knew that his fate could have been much worse.

"Sahskay." Naruto's voice tugged him back to the present.

He blinked from where he had been absently staring at a swatch of tan skin and looked about himself. It was Sasuke's first time in the caldarium, and it took him quite by surprise. This was, by far, the most opulent room of the bath**—**embellished with fine marble columns, intricate mosaics, and high vaulted ceilings. Naruto's gaze swept across the room, taking in the patrons, frescos, and smoldering braziers that kept the air warm and humid.

Alcoves lined either side of the main area. The small, private rooms were shielded by thick, scarlet drapes that trapped the moist air. They found such a room empty and waiting.

Slowly, Sasuke drew the drapes closed. _This __is __it_, he thought. This would be the room where he would perform his illicit duties. He promptly squashed his nervous excitement, still unready to acknowledge his own desire.

He turned to find Naruto already laying face down on a long, wooden bench. To Sasuke's chagrin, the towel had been folded up and now rested underneath Naruto's head. The orange glow of the brazier cast a warm light over the man's nude form. Sasuke's eyes roved over the freshly oiled skin, which glistened in the low light, and his jaw clenched against an unwelcome salivation.

"I am quite sore, Saskay." Naruto turned his head as he addressed the other man. "I hope you are good with your hands."

Sasuke moved forward and placed his tools along the wall. He crouched down in front of Naruto, eyes narrowed to reveal a hint of irritation.

"Naruto..." Sasuke pointed at the prone man, who nodded. Then, he pointed to himself. "Sasuke."

"Saas-kay."

"Sasuke."

"Saske."

"_Sasuke_."

"Sasuke."

Satisfied in his tutelage, a small smile tugged at Sasuke's lips and he nodded. Naruto's eyes followed as Sasuke stood back up and walked around the bench. He stopped by Naruto's side and simply stood there for a moment, staring... _assessing_. He knew what was expected of him. He just wasn't confident in how to go about it.

In a bold move, Sasuke quickly threw a leg over the bench and mounted the brawny Roman. Naruto gave no protest, though he did visibly tense as Sasuke's weight settled down over his hips. Then, warm hands were smoothing over his tight muscles, relaxing him altogether.

Sasuke hands were strong... and large. _A __man__'__s __hands_, Naruto thought with a spark of excitement. The only resemblance those hands held to a typical puer was the softness. They weren't hands hardened by years of labor. Whatever Sasuke's previous occupation, it wasn't a soldier or farmer. _A __merchant__, __perhaps__? _More important than the masculinity demonstrated by those hands was the way that they moved over Naruto's weary body. Thumbs dug deep grooves along his spine. Heels rubbed tight circles over knots. Sasuke's fingers pinched along his neck and shoulders, releasing tension.

Naruto groaned appreciatively. It wasn't a proper sound**—**it had a far too heady, satisfied quality to it. Such a wanton display wasn't becoming of a respectable, Roman man. One should remain stoic and circumspect, especially in public; but this wasn't really _public__,_ and there was no doubt that similar noises could be heard coming from other private rooms. Naruto allowed himself this impropriety and heaved another graveled sigh.

Sasuke's kneading hands moved lower and lower. He scooted back until he was resting atop Naruto's thighs and his hands hovered above the man's firm buttocks. Licking his lips nervously, Sasuke placed a hand on either cheek and squeezed tentatively. Naruto inhaled sharply but gave no indication of disapproval. Sasuke pressed down, grinding the heel of each hand into the strong muscle.

Naruto hissed as his cock twitched against the wooden bench. He found it to be an oddly thrilling sensation as Sasuke's fingers slid over each globe and grazed the crevice between. Naruto got the distinct impression that Sasuke was rather enjoying himself too, as he rubbed the pliant muscle in leisurely circles.

And he was right. Sasuke watched his hands lecherously, as if they weren't his own. It was a strange, voyeuristic, out of body experience. He was filled with impure thoughts, things that he'd never _conceived _of before. His gut twisted with the desire to replace his hands with his mouth, to kiss and bite and lick the rotundas mounds of flesh.

Slowly, and without his conscious consent, Sasuke began to lower his head. His hands continued their slow circles, squeezing the cheeks together and then parting them to reveal the secret place hidden deep inside the crevice. Each brief exposure heightened his urge until everything else faded completely. There was no room in his hazy mind for warnings or doubt. There was only the need to _taste_.

His tongue slipped between the spread cheeks and made a quick swipe up.

Naruto shouted, the shock of the intrusion causing him to jump to his feet, and Sasuke was thrown to the floor.

He sat, dazed, his eyes wide and blank. He was processing a deluge of sensations - Naruto's musky scent and salty flavor laced with the bitter taste of oil. It was complex and intriguing. He wanted to taste it again, to take his time savoring the tang of such deviance. He focused his gaze up toward Naruto's towering form and realized that he wouldn't be getting such an opportunity.

Naruto was puffed up, his broad chest expanding in rapid, shallow breaths. His face was stained red, though it wasn't clear if this was out of rage or embarrassment**—**likely both. Sasuke bowed his head low, ready to prostrate himself if it would spare him Naruto's wrath.

He should have known better. It was a violation. No upstanding Roman man would permit such a lewd act; but even as Sasuke cursed himself, he sucked his tongue to pull out any remaining flavor.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's submissive posture. He took a deep, calming breath and brought his hand behind himself to where his skin was still tingling. He ran a finger along the path that Sasuke's tongue had taken, and it stirred him in a way that was too disconcerting to even acknowledge.

"Sasuke," Naruto said sternly, bringing his hands to his hips in an authoritative stance. Sasuke cowered lower at the brusque tone. In response, Naruto softened his voice. "That kind of... service... is only to be performed if requested."

Sasuke nodded vehemently, eyes still downcast.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand over his short hair, ruffling the golden spikes. "Why would you do... that? Sasuke, look at me."

Slowly, Sasuke raised his eyes. He lacked the necessary vocabulary, even in his own language, to explain himself. He didn't know if there was even a word strong enough to describe his desire. In the end, he opened his mouth and simply touched his tongue.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to understand. "Tongue?" he asked. Then, "Taste?"

Sasuke nodded shortly and lowered his eyes once more, ashamed; but he glanced back up curiously when Naruto began to chuckle. He watched as Naruto moved back to the bench and sat down.

Naruto spread his legs and beckoned Sasuke forward. There was a licentious tint to his tone as he explained. "I have something you can taste."

Sasuke, in an act that would have dishonored him in his homeland, crawled over to the bench and settled himself between Naruto's thick legs. He looked up uncertainly, though he had a very good idea of what Naruto was implying.

With his right hand, Naruto gestured for Sasuke to lean in and, with his left, he grabbed his own cock. Sasuke kept his gaze firmly on Naruto's eyes, watching as they glinted down at him. Naruto slapped his flaccid length against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke felt his stomach flip wildly. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the intoxicatingly pungent scent of Naruto's sex, though he wouldn't make another move until he was commanded to do so.

Naruto ran his right hand through Sasuke's ebony locks and curled his fingers around the back of Sasuke's head, pulling back to expose more of the man's face. Naruto's cock was slowly engorging, growing hard. He pulled back his foreskin and exposed the tumescent head. He rubbed it along Sasuke's closed mouth, smearing the first drops of precum across the man's lips. Sasuke fought the urge to lick his lips, and seeing the way that Sasuke's eyes pleaded doubled Naruto's excitement. He gently smacked his turgid length against Sasuke's chin, teasing him.

There was no precedent for this behavior. Naruto had never toyed with a puer in this fashion before. He'd never even spent this much time with one. He'd simply used them until he was satisfied and left without a lingering thought.

But there was something about Sasuke that made Naruto want to draw things out. He understood the desire to dominate the man, but there was something more, something intangible and deeply compelling. Perhaps it was that unadulterated pride that Naruto sensed at their introduction. Naruto had never considered himself a sadist; but, as he slapped his cock against Sasuke's mouth, it was obvious that he was enjoying this humiliating display. He had brought this proud man to his knees; and, more than that, he knew that Sasuke had _wanted _it. Watching a man**—**not an adolescent boy, but a _man**—**_silently beg to suck his cock thrilled Naruto in a way he had never before experienced. Because no proper Roman man would ever fellate another.

He prodded at Sasuke's lips and teased the flesh with the dripping tip of his cock, but he did not force himself in. After one last glide over the closed mouth, Naruto pulled back. He stroked his shaft leisurely as he stared into the wanton eyes looking up at him.

"Open," Naruto commanded, his steady voice belying his excitement.

Slowly, Sasuke's lips parted until his mouth transformed into a dark and inviting orifice. Naruto cupped the back of Sasuke's head and guided him forward until the crown of his cock was enveloped by the warm cavern. He, then, tugged Sasuke back and traced his tip along the circumference of the man's waiting mouth. Pushing Sasuke forward once more, Naruto admired the pale lips as they stretched over his thick, blushing flesh. This time, he didn't stop. He continued to until his entire length was wrapped in the moist heat. His cockhead brushed against the back of Sasuke's throat and tears sprang up in the corner of his dark eyes as he resisted the urge to gag. He took deep breaths through his nose, inhaling Naruto's heady aroma. His eyes fluttered closed as Naruto's essence**—**his scent, taste, and heat**—**permeated his senses.

Full as his mouth was, Sasuke still managed to rub his tongue against the veiny underside of Naruto's cock, exploring the organ with salacious twists and rolls. The length throbbed in appreciation and Sasuke could taste the thick drops of precum that seeped out**—**strong, salty and bitter.

Naruto tightened his grip in Sasuke's hair and tugged. He pulled him back, groaning as Sasuke swirled his tongue along the receding length, and then pushed him forward again. His hips jerked in time, extracting every drop of sensation.

Forcefully, though not violently, Naruto proceeded to fuck Sasuke's face.

Tears spilled freely from Sasuke's clenched eyes as he was repeatedly choked by the thick flesh. His jaw ached from the relentless stretch. He didn't want to stop, but he couldn't continue in this manner. Blindly, his hands moved from his lap and groped for Naruto's thighs. He trailed his fingers inward until they found their prize. One hand cupped Naruto's sac while the other wrapped around base of the man's cock. There was a short gasp followed by a loosening of the hand in his hair, and that was enough for Sasuke to take control.

He made short, quick strokes and pulled back, sucking greedily on the length as he retreated. With a final flick of his tongue against the slit, Sasuke released him. He stretched his jaw, felt it pop, and sighed in relief.

Sasuke's fist slid up and down the well moistened shaft. He squeezed and twisted, watching Naruto intently for his response. The man's reactions were subtle**—**a small nibble of his lip or clench of his jaw**—**but they were enough to guide Sasuke until he found what technique brought Naruto the most pleasure. He liked a loose, fast fist over his head and a gentle tug on his sac.

Unable to resist, Sasuke leaned in once more to suckle at the bulbous head and vigorously tongue the slit. The fist in his hair tightened and Sasuke found his mouth shoved onto the length, forcing him to take it in entirely in one swift movement. He choked and gagged against the intrusion but was offered no reprieve.

Naruto's balls tightened in Sasuke's hand. A soft grunt preceded the sudden hot rush of liquid. Surprised, Sasuke coughed and sputtered as he jerked back. Thick, white spurts coated his tongue, lips, cheeks, and chin.

Swallowing the viscous remnants, Sasuke sat back. He felt liquid dribble down his chin and brought his fingers to his face, swiping them through a clump on his cheek. His eyes moved from the pulsing cock up to Naruto's face, intending to send the man a wicked scowl; but he felt his indignation instantly melt away. Naruto was quite a sight with his head tilted up, eyes closed, and mouth gaping. The display of raw pleasure soothed Sasuke's burgeoning irritation.

Heaving a sigh, Naruto looked down with a satiated smile. Seeing his semen mar Sasuke's skin caused something akin to an apology to flash in his azure eyes. He'd never treated a puer like that**—**so disgracefully. The unparalleled arousal that bloomed as a result of Sasuke's submission had caused Naruto to lose control. Such a thing was inexcusable. He reached for his towel, which was still folded on the end of the bench, and gently wiped Sasuke's face clean.

After discarding the towel, Naruto brought his bare hands to the pale face. He took a moment to admire the smooth features and abysmal black eyes staring back. Naruto felt his heart clench inexplicably. Suddenly, submission wasn't enough. He wanted more. Exactly what, he couldn't say, but he had an urge to explore this foreign desire. His calloused fingers danced over Sasuke's cheeks and temples before sinking into his hair to brush back thick, black bangs. Sasuke allowed his eyes to drift shut as he felt a thumb smooth over his brow. Slowly, the hands moved downward**—**under his jaw, along his neck, over his collarbone. Fingers slid along his shoulder and under the strap of his toga until it slipped off.

Sasuke didn't dare open his eyes, for the feel of Naruto's hands on his body was already too much. He trembled with every whispering touch, and he was certain that the sight of those tan fingers gliding over his skin would be the end of him.

"Stand up," Naruto commanded softly.

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He fought to take steady breaths as Naruto's hands cupped his sides and smoothed down his tapered torso. His heart hammered in his chest as Naruto pulled his toga down past his hips to fall into a heap on the floor. He felt another tug and flinched when his loin cloth fell away, exposing his nudity to Naruto.

A moment passed, then another, and still nothing happened. No sound. No movement. Sasuke blinked his eyes open and slowly looked down.

Naruto was staring up at him. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes were deep in contemplation. _Am __I __no __good__?_ Insecurity flooded Sasuke and he resisted the urge to cover himself. He knew that he was older than most puers... perhaps, his maturity displeased the Roman.

Finally, Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hips. He ran his large hands up and down, squeezing intermittently. Sasuke was smooth and hairless, just as any other puer was, but his body wasn't like a boy's body**—**soft and supple. Sasuke's lean muscles were tight and strong. Likewise, his manhood was nothing like a typical puer. It wasn't a fledgling phallus, small and overeager. Sasuke's cock hung dark and thick before a full sac. Naruto watched as the length twitched under his scrutiny.

Bringing his eyes up, he tugged and softly ordered, "Come here."

Sasuke fought to keep his apprehension at bay as he moved forward and straddled the lap before him. He slowly lowered himself, his poise disguising his uncertainty. Naruto smoothed his hands up and down Sasuke's hips, reassuring and encouraging. With his weight fully settled onto Naruto's thighs, Sasuke timidly brought his hands to rest upon broad shoulders. He stared into Naruto's eyes, which glimmered intensely in the low light. His heart pounding and breath shallow, Sasuke waited for the next command.

Naruto's hands slid around to Sasuke's back, caressing him lightly. There was something in the gentle touch**—**a thrumming aura that spoke of restrained power; of need and lust.

He studied Sasuke's face openly, exploring the dark eyes and following the contours of his cheeks and nose. He stared at his mouth, but there was nothing lecherous about the way that Naruto looked at him now. It was more curious than sexual. Still, it stoked the low flame in Sasuke's core.

Palms sliding up his back, Naruto whispered, "Kiss me, Sasuke."

At once, the room turned into a vacuum. The air had been completely sucked out, pulling the very breath from Sasuke's lungs. Nothing existed but their bodies, neatly nestled together, and the request that lingered in the scant space between them.

A kiss, though not nearly salacious an act as the one that Sasuke had just performed, was not something that he was prepared to give. It was terribly intimate and unnecessary in the process of sexual release. Most men wouldn't care for it, let alone ask for it.

Sasuke was stupefied by the request. He sat frozen, eyes shocked and lips slightly parted. Naruto brought a hand up to cup the back of his head and guide him forward. Their mouths met softly and Naruto extracted only the smallest of reactions from Sasuke**—**a low whimper as they met, the gentle pucker of his lips reciprocating and the slow fluttering of his eyelids.

If asked later why he had ordered the kiss, Naruto would find himself without a suitable answer. He'd already experienced the softness of those lips as he slid his cock between them. He could have predicted the flavor of Sasuke's tongue**—**subtle hints of wine and laurel. Most certainly, however, he could never have imagined the electric pulse that sizzled through his body as their lips melded together. Though why he had done it was irrelevant. All that mattered was the way that Sasuke's tongue eagerly matched his own in long, luxurious rolls.

It was exhilarating to Sasuke, the way that Naruto's full, masculine lips crashed against his own. His mouth and tongue tingled with the rough, impassioned contact; and when Naruto pulled at his bottom lip and suckled softly, that flame in his gut transformed into a blaze. He forgot about his station and his sense of decorum. The barrier that Sasuke had tried to maintain came crumbling down as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders, his hands fisting into short, flaxen hair.

Naruto felt Sasuke's surge of desire and splayed his hands against the man's back in response, pulling him in closer. Their naked bodies collided to rub against one another. Their straining cocks, forgotten in the heat of their kiss, were now pressed tightly between their stomachs; and they screamed for attention.

Instinct drove Sasuke to roll his hips. It was an unrelenting need for stimulation that he could not control. Strong, languid gyrations offered him a reprieve from the aching. He felt Naruto's hands slide down his back and grasp his hips, encouraging his movement and grinding him down even harder.

Slowly, one of Naruto's hands drifted lower. His fingers softly stroked the skin of Sasuke's backside as they moved toward the cleft of his ass. They curved around the globe of muscle and dipped between the cheeks. Each roll of Sasuke's hips brought the tips of Naruto's fingers closer and closer to his pucker. Finding his prize, Naruto stroked the wrinkled ring of muscle and pressed down. Sasuke gasped in surprise, pulling his lips away.

But Naruto didn't relent. He continued to brush his fingers against Sasuke, probing gently but finding the tight hole quite impenetrable.

"Have you never been the receptacle of a man's seed?" Naruto questioned, his voice low and husky.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's brow furrowed slightly before his eyes cleared with understanding. Averting his gaze, Sasuke shook his head. Naruto hummed as if the answer both pleased and fascinated him.

He'd never had a virgin before. Normally, such a delicacy was beyond the reach of his coin purse. This day kept proving itself to be one of firsts.

Moving his finger in slow, enticing circles, Naruto brought his lips to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "You've never had a cock inside you?"

Dazed by the warm breath rushing over the shell of his ear and the deep, sultry timbre of Naruto's voice, Sasuke failed to answer. His mind was racing just to keep up with the sensory overload**—**lips, heat, whispers, aching, and fingers; fingers gliding between his cheeks and exploring his depths.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto prompted. He brought the pad of his finger to the pucker and prodded roughly. "Answer me."

A sharp inhale caught in Sasuke's throat as the ring of muscle gave under the pressure and parted. A fingertip penetrated him and wriggled as seconds passed without answer.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's tone carried a hint of warning and the finger pressed deeper.

"No!" Sasuke finally cried out, tightening his arms around Naruto's shoulders and burying his face into the man's thick neck.

Naruto pulled his finger out slowly and rubbed around the hole softly before removing it completely. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and pulled him back until he was once again sitting straight. There was a blush on his cheeks, his hard gaze focused resolutely downward. Naruto grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"I'll go slowly." The confidence and conviction in those cerulean eyes allowed Sasuke to relax... somewhat. Naruto's lips quirked into a soft smirk. "You're awfully tight."

He brushed his fingers through Sasuke's midnight bangs and leaned in for another kiss. Though this one was different than before. It was more demanding. Naruto's mouth moved powerfully as his tongue drove past Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke moaned into the deep embrace as Naruto's arm wrapped around him once again and pulled him flush to his chest. There was a stirring of ardor deep in his core that reignited the flickering flame of his lust. Nervous excitement caused his hands to tremble as they smoothed over the hard muscle of Naruto's back.

Naruto broke the kiss to trail his lips up the curve of Sasuke's jaw in order to rest at the fleshy lobe of his ear. "Fetch the oil," he ordered.

Sasuke didn't move right away. He didn't want to detach himself from Naruto's heat. His disobedience was punished with a hard nip to his ear that had him jumping. Quickly, he retrieved the small vessel and returned to the bench to find Naruto no longer sitting. Instead, the man was standing with his hands on his hips, his thick cock erect and swaying slightly. Sasuke stared at it for a moment, remembering how it felt in his mouth, and licked his lips.

"Turn around," Naruto said as he took the jar.

Sasuke obeyed. The next command didn't come immediately, and he shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the next as he waited. He could feel the heat of Naruto's eyes as they raked up and down his form.

Naruto moved himself into position, his chest pressed against Sasuke's back and his hard length rubbing against his ass. "Bend over," he commanded.

Sasuke bent at the waist until he formed a square angle and brought his hands to rest upon the bench. He'd never felt so submissive, so titillated. A wave of excited nausea weakened his knees when Naruto kicked his feet apart and brought a hand to his back, forcing him to bend further until his face was hovering just above his hands.

A slow drizzle hit his skin, running in warm rivulets between his cheeks and down the backs of his thighs. Naruto's hands followed after, slick with oil, to grope the firm mass of muscle. He spent a moment just kneading the flesh and watching the winking pucker, appreciating its tightness. His fingers stroked up and down the crevice slowly. Sasuke shivered as the digits extracted new and wildly exciting sensations. The blunt pad of Naruto's finger pressed inward and slowly began to part the ring of muscle. His slick digit plunged in up to the second knuckle and curled slightly as it withdrew.

Sasuke whimpered at the foreign feel of something inside him**—**moving and stretching, probing and tugging. His eyes closed as the rough slide of Naruto's finger gained in intensity and grew faster. It was strange and wonderful, and Sasuke didn't even notice when he arched his back as his body begged for more.

Naruto twisted and swirled his finger against the tight walls and was rewarded with the most beautiful sounds. Short groans rumbled in Sasuke's throat. Tiny mewls were released before they could be cut off. It was almost too much for Naruto to bear, the sight of the tight hole eagerly swallowing his finger paired with the delicious, soft sounds of pleasure escaping Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke felt the finger pull out of him only to be swiftly replaced with something thicker. He gasped as this new intrusion pulled on either side of his chute, stretching him more thoroughly. _Two __fingers_. The thought came to him through a blurry haze of sensation. Two fingers were pumping in and out of him, wriggling deep inside. He had to bite his tongue to hold back his cries.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as his fingers continued to stroke.

It was all Sasuke could do to nod in response, but Naruto wasn't satisfied with just that. He wanted to hear it. He sped up, pounding his fingers into the pliant hole.

"Do you want my cock inside you?"

"H-Hai..." Sasuke panted.

Naruto stilled his hand and leaned over Sasuke's bent form. "Is that a 'yes'?"

Without the constant thrust of fingers in his body, Sasuke was able to think more clearly. He turned his head until he could just see Naruto hovering above him. He moved his mouth carefully. "Yes."

Naruto simpered. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Naruto."

Immediately, those deep azure eyes disappeared from Sasuke's sight. He felt the fingers slip out of him just before his hips were gripped tightly. Then came the hot, hard length rubbing between his cheeks and teasing at his hole. The thick, blunt cockhead prodded gently at his entrance, and Sasuke sucked in a breath of anticipation.

Slowly, Naruto pushed forward. He eased in, savoring the tight heat and allowing the clenching hole to adjust to his girth. His eyes devoured the sight as that thin, pink ring of flesh stretched around him. A grimace of pleasure pulled at his features as he gradually sank deeper. He closed his eyes to the salacious scene and tugged Sasuke back onto his shaft harder.

Naruto heard the strangled mewls as Sasuke took him in and he tried, desperately tried, to maintain control. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke. He only wanted to show him a world of pleasure, a vast universe of carnal delight; but it was hard to be patient when those hot walls squeezed him so perfectly and clung to him, wrapping him in a cocoon of bliss. When his hips finally came to rest against the curve of Sasuke's backside, Naruto sighed.

With his lip caught firmly between his teeth, Sasuke held back his cries. His eyes, which he'd screwed tightly shut, blinked open and his brow slowly cleared of its deep furrows. He labored a few heavy breaths as he begged his body to relax and welcome this intrusion. With more concentration than he would have thought necessary, he repeatedly clenched and released the muscles of his chute. After a moment, the stretch became bearable.

Naruto rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's sides, slid them over his hips and down his thighs, whispering words that Sasuke failed to comprehend. Nonetheless, the soft tone and deep timbre of Naruto's voice soothed him. With one last deep breath, he felt the tension throughout his body finally melt away.

When Naruto began to move, Sasuke's entire world dissolved. There was no gentle crescendo, no slow climb to the peak. This was not gentle lovemaking. Instead, he was thrown headlong into a white-hot ecstasy which ripped through him so suddenly that he couldn't hold back his howls. The sound of his voice was accompanied by the thick, slurping slap of flesh on flesh. The lascivious chorus bounced off the tiled walls and echoed in his ears. He clutched the bench until the wood creaked with each fierce thrust into his body.

It was fortunate that Naruto had such a tight grip on his hips, as Sasuke's knees constantly threatened to give out beneath him. He felt detached from his body, from every part of himself _except_ that which Naruto relentlessly pounded into. That tight space, filled so completely by Naruto's cock, became the very center of his existence.

The wild, unrestrained thrusts grew unimaginably harder and faster, and Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head as the blistering pleasure jarred his core. It was as excruciating as it was amazing.

Head hung low, Sasuke managed to open his bleary eyes and peer through a haze of unshed tears. He was met by a sight every bit as lewd as the sounds that surrounded him. He could see his cock, swollen and dripping, bouncing against his stomach. Looking beyond his bobbing length, Sasuke watched his sac sway back and forth with the momentum of Naruto's thrusts. He could just make out the pouch that dangled between Naruto's legs as it gently slapped him with each forward snap of hips. Once again, Sasuke found himself compelled to touch Naruto**—**though he felt confident that this time his advances _would _be appreciated. He reached back and slipped a hand between his legs. He took a moment to palm himself and groaned, as his own aching need had been neglected until now. His slender fingers continued down their path, reaching back to trace along his sac and then even farther back until his fingertips brushed against Naruto's balls. He gathered the malleable sac and squeezed it in his palm against his own.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's fingers curled around his pouch. Nobody that he paid had ever touched him in such a way. Perhaps a seasoned courtesan would deign to massage his balls if requested, but not a common puer and, certainly, not a virgin puer. This went beyond duty. It teetered on the edge of curious exploration. Sasuke _wanted_ to feel him, _wanted_ to play with him. Naruto slowed his relentless pounding to deep, languid thrusts that allowed Sasuke the opportunity to leisurely roll their balls between his fingers. Naruto had never felt the soft, velvety flesh of another man's sac against his own**—**it was incredible. His balls tightened and his cock swelled until he was certain he would burst. He picked up his pace once more, yanking Sasuke back onto his length with renewed ardor.

The uncontrolled thrusts made it difficult to keep his grip, and Sasuke gave up in favor of stroking himself instead. The erratic pounding and sharp grunts signaled to him that Naruto might not last much longer. He pumped his fist quickly, seeking his own release.

It didn't take long. His slick hand knew the contours of his shaft. He knew just how much pressure to apply and when to twist around the head to bring the most pleasure. His orgasm burst through him suddenly, sizzling up his spine and frazzling his nerves. He went rigid and convulsed, bucking back against Naruto's pounding hips. The cry of his release was a siren's song that drove the Roman into a frenzy.

Naruto came with a low, rumbling growl as he planted himself firmly within Sasuke's depths. Each pulse of his cock produced a short grunt as his seed spilled and spilled into the tight channel.

"Sasuke..." he groaned as he rolled his hips slowly, extracting the very last drops of ecstasy. _Sasuke__, __Sasuke__, __Sasuke_.

Naruto pulled out his softening length and stumbled back. Sasuke, unable to support himself, collapsed onto the marble floor. His lids drooped heavily in the wake of his crisis. He could have very well fallen asleep right then and there, propped up on the wooden bench, naked and dripping from the ass. He really didn't care. The very idea of moving was loathsome.

The quiet that followed was filled with soft panting and light shuffling. Naruto bent down at Sasuke's side and offered up his towel. A dark eye cracked open and regarded his tan skin sheathed in oil and sweat, damp golden hair and cerulean eyes shimmering with satisfaction. With effort, Sasuke lifted himself from the bench and took the towel. He looked away as a smile began to tilt the corners of Naruto's mouth. He cleaned himself gently but thoroughly.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly in a hushed tone that halted Sasuke's movements and caused him to turn. Naruto didn't speak again. Sasuke returned his gaze to the task of running the towel down his thighs.

Cleaning himself in front of Naruto was awkward, and Sasuke could feel his face flush as he wiped the last remnants of cum from his stomach. _Why __does __he __just __stare__?_ Sasuke thought as he folded the towel and placed it on the bench. He sat back, feet tucked under his legs, and stared down at the hands clasped in his lap. He considered reaching for his clothes but decided to wait for further instructions instead. None came. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to see Naruto still squatting next to him. He had his elbows on his knees and his folded hands covering his mouth. He watched Sasuke intently, his gaze never faltering.

As the silence drew out, Sasuke could feel something inside him winding up tightly. Those searing blue eyes seemed to amplify the feeling of disgrace clawing at the back of his mind. _How __could __I __allow __this__?_ It should never have gotten this far. The moment that he had learned the details of his future, he should have found a blade and buried it in his chest. That would have been the honorable thing to do. Instead, he donned the garments of oppression and performed his degrading duties.

Had he the ability, he probably would have lashed out and demanded, _"__What__? __What __do __you __want__?"_. However, trapped by his own tongue, all he could do was clench his jaw and harden his expression. It was the same challenging look he'd held when he first laid eyes on Naruto**—**the one that demanded respect, despite his position. His dark eyes and thinned lips displayed his resolve**—**his refusal to concede his status as a man.

Sasuke refused to submit to Naruto's eyes in the way he had submitted to the man's cock. He would not allow himself to be viewed as a common whore**—**simply a body to be used. Even if he had willingly bent over for this Roman and even if he loved the brutal way he was filled, he would never be seen as less than a man.

Naruto must have recognized the flash of defiance in Sasuke's eyes, as he decidedly dropped his hands and softened his expression. Slowly, he sat down and mimicked Sasuke's posture. He was still staring, but the atmosphere had shifted from scrutinizing to appreciating.

"I've never met a man like you, Sasuke," Naruto finally said. His soft tone and warm eyes had Sasuke's resolve wavering. "Before I leave, would you do one last thing?" Naruto asked. "Would you kiss me again?"

Sasuke blinked. This was not a command. Naruto wasn't ordering Sasuke to perform an act. He was inquiring as to whether or not Sasuke would be willing to do so. Sasuke watched as Naruto's lips twitched into a nervous smile and his eyes darted down to Sasuke's mouth. _He __wants __to __kiss __me__... __He __wants __to __know __if __I __want __to __kiss __him __too__. _The thought was somehow strange to Sasuke, despite everything that had already transpired.

This felt intimate... the way that a kiss should feel. This kiss wouldn't be a transaction as the previous one had been. This kiss would be an expression. Though of what, he couldn't say for certain.

Sasuke lowered his gaze, shifting his eyes from the hands in his own lap to Naruto's. They were both still naked**—**flaccid and sitting in such close proximity that their knees nearly touched.

When Sasuke looked back up, he found a trace of anticipation in Naruto's eyes. Inwardly, he smiled. Outwardly, he simply nodded.

Slowly, Sasuke leaned in. As the space between them diminished, his heart rate quickened. His eyes focused on Naruto's parted lips and traced the full contour. He stopped just shy of contact and hovered there, waiting for Naruto to close that final distance**—**but the man didn't move. Sasuke flicked his gaze up to meet Naruto's. They locked eyes for a brief moment before those azure pools slipped away behind heavily lashed lids and their mouths collided.

There was a bridled ferocity to the embrace. Naruto's head tilted as his tongue pushed its way into Sasuke's mouth. His arms wrapped themselves firmly around Sasuke's torso, holding him tightly. Their bare chests pressed together. Sasuke couldn't be certain whether the pounding that he felt was his heart or Naruto's. Hands were sliding up and down his back, fingers carding through his hair, and nails dragging across his skin. The tongue in Sasuke's mouth was a furiously writhing thing that his own could not match.

Sasuke fought to hold his ground against Naruto's hungry mouth. He pushed against the consuming power with lips, tongue, and teeth. He didn't want to surrender to the force of such a kiss.

But he did.

One final, persuasive flick of tongue had Sasuke wilting against Naruto completely. He had to hold on to keep from sinking into the other's lap. He reveled in the hard muscle beneath his hands, the strong arms holding him firmly, and the insistent mouth that plundered him savagely.

Then, suddenly, it was all gone. Naruto pulled away and returned Sasuke, now lost in a lust-induced stupor, to his sitting position. Sasuke's heart was racing. He could hear his pulse thrumming in his ears and feel the heat of his blood as it pooled in his loins. He watched, dumbfounded and half hard, as Naruto stood and wrapped the soiled towel around his waist.

"I hope to see you again, Sasuke," Naruto said as he turned and moved beyond the curtain; and, for all the casualness of the words, there was a hint of affection in his tone.

It would be several moments before Sasuke had the wits about him to redress and gather his supplies. He was grateful that the day was coming to an end and that he would be able to retreat to the servants' quarters to reflect upon this encounter. He suspected that most people in this line of work remembered their first customer, though he didn't imagine it was for the same reason as this.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed this! Update won't be immediate, as this is a work in progress. Reviews and critiques are welcome and encouraging! XD**


	2. Amantium Rixati

**A/N: I want to thank everybody for their support. This story has been an exercise in growth that I have never had before. You have set the standards extremely high and I can't thank you enough for the encouragement. I've been through this chapter again and again, striving for perfection as always. I hope I have done well by these attempts. So here we go!**

**Warnings: Hot, beautiful, sinful man-sex ahead. **

**Disclaimer: I have never, nor do I currently, own Naruto or the characters herein. I gain no monetary compensation for this story. I do this for the love of my audience and the warm, squishy feelings I receive from their reviews.**

**Beta'd by: Itabitaboo, the Magnanimous.**

* * *

The following week saw Naruto escorting the Emperor to his summer villa on the western coast. There he, along with four other Scholae Palatinae, were tasked to patrol the grounds and serve as bodyguards during daily strolls through the countryside and to market. The Emperor, for all the respect he commanded through ruthless warring and shrewd politics, appreciated the smell of salt on the warm air and enjoyed watching the season shift into autumn. The rest of the year, he would govern his Empire from the capital with taciturn calculation; but for these few short months, he would indulge himself in simple pleasures.

By all accounts, Naruto should have seen this vacation as a reprieve—an opportunity to warm his belly with wine and his bed with a paid body. His comrades certainly did. But Naruto's evenings were strangely unsatisfying, even the one night that he sought out a _different_ brothel than that frequented by the other men. He refused to acknowledge his growing disinterest in whores and attributed it no significance.

As the months dragged on, Naruto discovered that he had an affinity for board games and an aptitude for petteia in particular. He spent his evenings in a quaint tavern, challenging the locals and denying the void he was attempting to fill.

He sat alone one evening, as he often did once the majority of the patrons had moved on. With nobody left to play, he drank his wine in silence and immersed his mind in mundane thoughts.

"What could compel such a handsome man to visit my tavern every night?" A raspy woman's voice traveled over Naruto's shoulder. He turned to regard her, slightly bemused. "Shouldn't you be showing some fisherman's daughter the pride of a Roman soldier?"

Naruto offered her a wistful smile as she moved around him to refill his dwindling cup. She was a petite woman, though her hardened features revealed her to be anything but frail. Her natural, graying hair was braided and coiled into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"I suppose I should," he said with an empty sigh.

The woman pulled a stool up to the long table, occupied by Naruto and another local man on the verge of passing out. She smiled as she sat down, her sharp eyes assessing him quickly.

"You have a woman waiting for you in Rome?" she asked.

Naruto lifted his gaze to hers, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a small, sardonic smirk. "No."

"Well, I've seen my share of melancholy in this place,"—she gestured to the room around them—"and I have learned there are few things that depress virile, young men, such as yourself. If it isn't a woman you have, it must be a woman you want."

Naruto took a sip of his replenished wine. "Is that so?" he murmured into the cup, then looked up to meet her eyes. "What is your name?"

"Euphemia, and yes." She paused and squinted as she scrutinized him further. "I can see it in your eyes. You're plagued by matters of the heart... and lower."

At that, Naruto had to laugh. "Well, Euphemia, perhaps you're right."

She nodded. "I usually am."

"So what advice do you give to all these sad young men you see?"

"Follow your heart," she answered sagaciously.

Naruto hummed as he took another sip. "And that works?"

With a grunt, Euphemia stood. "I'm no oracle. I can't tell you how it will end, but I can guarantee that the pain of rejection is still better than a lifetime of regret."

Naruto's eyes followed as the woman picked up a plate and bowl from an adjacent table and returned to the kitchen. He turned back to his wine and contemplated her words. It was disturbing to think that a stranger could mistake him for someone pining over a woman. Even more disturbing was the truth... he was pining after a man.

_No__. _Naruto shook the thought from his head and finished his wine in two long gulps. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was the cause of his distress. He _refused_ to believe it.

But some of Euphemia's words rang true. He _was_ struggling with conflict; his melancholy _did_ affect his libido; and he most definitely _should_ be out with his comrades indulging in baser pleasure.

The sound of a dull thump caught Naruto's attention and he looked across the table to find the man at the other end had finally succumbed to drunken sleep. Naruto looked down at his own empty cup and frowned. He sighed heavily and stood, tossing a few quadrans on the table. As he exited the tavern, Naruto could hear the raucous sounds of a nearby brothel and he stopped to debate which direction to go. Should he return to the quiet, albeit lonely, sanctuary of his room, or should he once again seek solace between the legs of a whore?

His feet were moving before he was even aware of a decision, the shouts and laughter of the brothel dwindling with each step.

Eventually, the sky was gray more often than not and the morning fog was persistent enough to give the Emperor a chill during his visit to the market. The time had come to return to Rome.

It was night when Naruto entered his meager apartment within the imperial compound. He didn't bother to light the small oil lamp on the table next to his cot. He removed his gear with dispassionate habit—laying out his cloak and belt, unbuckling his bracers and greaves, and laying his tunic out over everything to keep it from wrinkling as much as possible. Sitting on his cot, Naruto removed his heavy sandals and groaned as he rubbed his blistered feet. Travel, it seemed, did not agree with him.

It was as he laid back and heard his shoulder groan and spine crack that Naruto decided a visit to the thermae was in order, before his body invariably fell apart. He valiantly battled the nervous flutter in his stomach and forced his mind to settle, allowing his exhaustion to drag him off to sleep.

* * *

Claudius greeted Naruto in the same robust fashion as always, clapping him on the back and guiding him through the atrium. With a teasing smile, he commented on the length of Naruto's hair and how the shaggy flaxen locks curled beyond his ears and along the nape of his neck. Naruto conceded, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't had an opportunity to visit the tonsor since returning to the city.

"I'll have Gaius attend you. He is quite good with the shears," Claudius said.

Naruto hesitated a moment. "I was wondering if Seraphinus might be available again? He was quite attentive before."

"Apologies," Claudius said, inclining his head, "but Seraphinus is unavailable at the moment."

Something raw curled tightly around Naruto's stomach. "I see. Then, I leave it to your discretion."

Claudius nodded and quickly turned to fetch the attendant while Naruto moved to the dressing room to disrobe. He could feel the way his face was pinched with tension; it was inexplicable and he took a deep breath as he forced the muscles to relax, smoothing his expression into a veneer of neutrality.

He hadn't come here to see Sasuke. He came to clean himself after long days of travel. He came to be thoroughly massaged and have his feet anointed. He came for any number of reasons, but Sasuke was not one of them.

Or so he told himself.

A soft, lilting voice drifted into his reverie. "Nereus?"

Naruto turned to see an auburn-haired man smiling at him. He raked his eyes up and down the attendant's frame in a habitual manner, though he found his scrutiny to include a new level of comparison. This puer was close in age to Sasuke, perhaps even a year or two older; but he was smaller in stature, slightly shorter and more thin. He lacked Sasuke's definition and strong angles. Naruto took note of the kohl-lined emerald eyes and the gentle sway of the attendant's hips as he moved forward a few steps. Everything about him was soft, bordering on feminine. He was undoubtedly a cinaedus—a blatant submissive.

"I am Gaius," the attendant said with a small bow. "Claudius mentioned you might like your hair trimmed. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

Though his intonation was subtle, Naruto knew exactly what Gaius was alluding to. He didn't respond. He simply took his towel and moved into the natatio.

Gaius was an attentive and confident puer. It was obvious that he had many years' experience working in the bath house. He didn't speak unless prompted, but he kept Naruto engaged with coy smiles and sultry glances that lingered just a moment too long. His deft hands used the perfect amount of pressure while he applied the oil, and the strigil was the softest metallic whisper against Naruto's skin.

As Naruto soaked, Gauis watched him openly.

Naruto leaned against the far rim of the basin and queried, "Do you enjoy your work, Gaius?"

In truth, Naruto didn't know what compelled him to ask. Perhaps he wished to fill the silence with idle chatter. Or, perhaps, he was hoping to glean some insight into this life, into Sasuke's life. Although, what he planned to do with this knowledge remained a mystery to him.

Gaius lowered his gaze as his fingers traced the surface of the water. "I do," he answered quietly.

"What do you like about it?"

Gaius paused. "That depends..." His voice was lower, less enticing and more serious. "Are you asking as a customer or a man?"

"Both. Neither." Naruto shrugged. "I'm just curious."

Gaius simpered and looked up to Naruto with mirth glimmering in his seafoam eyes. "I enjoy cock." His gaze flicked down to the water, where Naruto's nudity was obscured by ripples. "Fat cock."

Gaius was quiet for a moment, his expression pensive as he considered the other half of his answer. It wasn't something he thought much about. After all, it didn't matter whether he enjoyed his work or not—he didn't have a choice in the matter.

When he returned his gaze to Naruto, the seductive glint had vanished from his eyes. "I believe a man should take pride in his work, even if it isn't a glorious vocation. As long as I continue to enjoy employment, I will perform my duties with the skill and grace expected."

"But you still consider them 'duties'?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Gaius responded flippantly. Then, he added with a smirk, "A baker can enjoy kneading dough. It doesn't make it any less his duty."

Naruto huffed a laugh. "I suppose so." He stood from the water and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Let's see how you handle those shears."

Gaius guided Naruto to sit and combed his fingers through the thick blond hair, massaging Naruto's scalp. The slow, soothing circles lulled Naruto into a state of semi-conscious relaxation. Naruto awoke from his trance to the hissing snip of blades. He could feel tufts of hair falling over his shoulders.

"Tell me, Nereus, is it important to you that I am content in my position?" Gaius asked as he guided the shears behind Naruto's ears.

"I was just curious," Naruto answered simply, not caring that Gaius was brazen enough to question his motives. "I often wonder how somebody is able to detach themselves from their duty as whores so easily do."

"Admittedly, it takes time," Gaius said as he snipped away. "Some never master it."

"The last time..." Naruto stopped, remembering himself.

Gaius waited for him to continue, then probed as the minutes passed in silence, "The last time... what?"

"Nevermind," Naruto said, his tone curt.

Gaius ran his fingers through the golden hair, mollifying Naruto into complacency. "Come now, Nereus. You can speak freely here."

Compelled by Gaius' soothing nature, Naruto sighed and continued. "The last time I was here, I was serviced by the newest puer. It was Seraphinus' first time... here or anywhere."

The steady snip of scissors stuttered.

Gaius had often wondered about the man who'd deflowered his protege. Seraphinus had returned from his first customer obviously changed. What kind of man was capable of lighting those normally dispassionate onyx eyes? The moment of surprise quickly passed and Gaius resumed trimming along the nape of Naruto's neck.

"I just... wonder," Naruto continued, "if he..."

The words eluded him. He didn't know what he was asking or what he wanted to know. He didn't understand why it even mattered.

Gaius cleared his throat. "Seraphinus is adjusting well, especially now that he has learned the language." Finished trimming, Gaius resumed carding his fingers through Naruto's hair under the pretense of examining the evenness of the cut. "I think he has learned how to control his emotions."

"Oh."

Gaius hummed in contemplation. "But..."

Naruto swallowed. "But?"

"He did seem affected after his first day... in a way I haven't noticed since."

"Was it... Did it seem to have been a negative experience?" Naruto asked uncertainly, as if afraid of the answer.

"No..." Gaius answered hesitantly, "I wouldn't say that. He never spoke of it. Not a word."

"I see."

Gaius' hands slipped from Naruto's head, ghosting over his ears and jaw and along the column of his neck until they rested on his shoulders. Slowly, he began to knead.

"That's what's so strange about it," Gaius said, his voice low. "It's like his own little secret. You can ask about any other day, any other customer, and he will answer. But that first day... with you... never a word."

Naruto's chest was suddenly too tight, constricted by something foreign and unnerving. And oddly exciting. He had no reason to believe Sasuke's silence meant anything. And yet... he hoped. Hoped that perhaps Sasuke had also been plagued by bouts of longing. Hoped that Sasuke too awoke with an aching hardness and fuzzy images that bordered between dream and memory.

"Shall we head to the caldarium?" Gaius eventually asked, as Naruto continued to sit in quiet contemplation.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed, looking up to Gaius. "Oh, yes. Of course."

Naruto did not take a private room in the caldarium as he typically would. He insisted that Gaius could anoint and massage his feet in the public sauna. It was obvious that Gaius was disappointed; but, nonetheless, he performed the requested service eagerly.

"Are you sure there is nothing else I can do for you?" Gaius asked one last time as he knelt before Naruto.

For the first time, Naruto wavered. News of Sasuke had stirred something inside him and his summer-long celibacy had left him abnormally pent up. But he steadfastly declined.

"I'm certain you excel at your services, Gaius, but they won't be necessary."

Gaius stood and bowed. "I hope to see you again. Your patronage is appreciated."

Naruto nodded, slightly amused with the formality of the statement. He watched as Gaius retreated, leaving him to finish his sweat in solitude. Well, relative solitude, as there were other patrons reclined on the benches throughout the space; and, of course, there was also the evidence of the activities taking place behind those thick curtains.

Ignoring the grunts and amorous slapping sounds emanating from the room to his left proved to be a challenge. Naruto took the towel off the bench and brought it to his head, thoroughly ruffling his now short hair and muffling the sound of an anonymous orgasm. A moment later, the sounds ceased and Naruto let the towel drop to his shoulders. He sat for another moment before determining he'd had enough. He moved to stand but froze in a stoop. His eyes followed a pale form as it ducked out of the private room and moved toward the exit.

Naruto sat back heavily as he watched Sasuke walk away, just as poised and confident as he remembered. One would never guess what activities he had just subjected himself to. After the initial shock, Naruto was left with a nauseating tension. He knew, of course, that Sasuke was servicing another man—Claudius had told him as much—but that didn't diffuse the jealous bile that climbed up his throat.

He stood quickly and moved in the opposite direction with such thunderous steps that many of the patrons scurried warily out of his path. Naruto continued to fume as he dressed, nearly ripping his tunic as he pulled it over his head. He left the thermae considerably more tense than when he had arrived.

* * *

Wrestling was a common pastime for respectable Roman men. It was an opportunity to test their virility and prove their social status. However, the kind of bare knuckle brawling that took place in the dark corners of Rome, while common, was not something that upstanding citizens participated in. Especially not Roman soldiers.

Naruto knew this. He knew the ramifications of his actions. But he simply couldn't take anymore emotional turmoil. He needed to find a release from the frustration that threatened to rend his sanity to ribbons. Drowning in wine didn't appeal to him and he already knew a whore would only exacerbate the issue. So he dressed in an old, stained tunic and walked a meandering path through the maze of back alleys to find a small crowd shouting bets and hollering jeers as they huddled around two grappling men. Naruto joined without hesitation.

With each swing—each crunching connection of fist to face—the roiling tension began to trickle free. And slowly—as one opponent after another slumped down into a growing pool of blood, sweat, and spit—Naruto felt relief. Even the blows that others managed to land on his jaw and torso offered a cathartic release.

Only when Naruto finally left the ring, collected his winnings, and began the trek back home did he contemplate what he was doing. It was ridiculous, he knew, to allow himself to become so agitated by something so trivial. _Sasuke__'__s __paid __to __service __men_, he reminded himself. He wasn't emotionally invested in the activities he performed. He didn't care. _And __neither __should __I_, Naruto thought bitterly. He was deluding himself by believing anything more than a transaction had taken place between them. _And__, __yet_...

Yet, it was impossible to ignore the emptiness he'd felt ever since that day, no matter how much he wished he could. He wanted to deny the longing and the frustration. But nothing could erase his memories, filled with fleeting images of dark eyes and sensual lips. He was haunted by that deep voice, echoing in his head just as clearly as it had off the thermae walls.

Once in his room, Naruto stripped off the ragged tunic and wiped the sweat and blood from his body. He stared into the fabric, considering the dirt and grime. His mouth twitched into a small smile. He would have to make another visit to the bath.

* * *

It was fortunate that Naruto was given a short respite after the journey back from the coast. Though he only had a few days, it was enough to get his affairs in order—launder his uniform, repair any equipment, and, of course, get cleaned up. However, two visits to the thermae in as many days wasn't a common practice, not even among the wealthy. And so it was with mild surprise that Claudius welcomed Naruto back.

"Oh my," the balenaetor said as he examined Naruto's bruised face. "What manner of trouble did you run into after you left my care?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "It was a sparring accident. I wasn't paying attention." He chuckled as he added, "I must have been too relaxed after my visit."

"Nonsense, Nereus. One can never be _too_ relaxed." Claudius continued to guide Naruto to the dressing rooms. "Shall I fetch an attendant?"

Naruto nodded. "Please." He slid a few denarii into Claudius' hand. "I'd like Seraphinus again. If it's not too much trouble."

Claudius weighed the coins in his palm; it was more than necessary. "Of course," he said with a sly smile as he slipped the coins into his purse. "I'll bring him immediately."

Naruto was slow to remove his clothes. He was suddenly overcome by a sense of trepidation. He questioned whether this was an intelligent thing to be doing. Would seeing Sasuke bring him relief or simply rile him up further? _What __am __I __hoping __to __accomplish__?_ He truly had no idea. All he knew was this compulsion, this raw _need_ to see Sasuke again. To speak to him. To discover if he was alone in this raging torrent of longing. Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to escape this misery if he didn't face his tormentor.

Hearing movement at the far end of the apodyterium, Naruto turned. As prepared as he believed himself to be, his breath caught in his throat. Sasuke also paused at seeing Naruto. His eyes widened by a fraction and his expression flashed with softness. But that was all quickly buried. Sasuke recovered from his shock and walked towards Naruto, his lean form carried with steady, confident strides.

Naruto's eyes raked Sasuke up and down—remembering that smooth, alabaster skin; those long, strong legs; and those semi-broad shoulders. The man that stood before him was the flesh and blood embodiment of the phantom that had haunted his dreams. Though his eyes were same unreadable, midnight pits that threatened to consume Naruto nearly every night.

"Naruto." Sasuke addressed him evenly, coolly.

The formality of his tone was like a spear through Naruto's gut. He considered simply turning on his heels and walking out, but fought the urge. He would accomplish what he came here to do. Whatever that happened to be.

"Shall we head to the tepedarium?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head towards the exit.

Naruto stared blankly for a moment. It was his first time hearing Sasuke speak a complete sentence and it caught him by surprise. He remembered Sasuke's voice being deep as he grunted and moaned, but in speaking it was smooth. Even with the strange accent, words flowed from his lips like honey. However, Naruto could still hear distance in the intonation, as if these words words weren't strictly his but, rather, a script to be recited.

Steeling himself, Naruto nodded. He took long, ground-swallowing strides that carried him quickly through the natatio and into the familiar, crimson room. A cursory glance of the space revealed only one unoccupied bath. Sasuke followed silently as Naruto moved at a brisk pace to the bench behind the basin.

Naruto clutched his towel against his lower abdomen as he watched Sasuke set down his tray of implements. The look of practiced detachment in those coal black eyes pummeled Naruto's core harder than any of the punches he'd received during last night's brawl.

Sasuke turned and regarded Naruto with a small, lopsided smirk. "You look tense," he said neutrally. "Why don't you sit down?"

Naruto did as instructed. He took a seat on the bronze bench and immediately fell into a slouch, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. _Why __did __I __do __this __to __myself__?_ He thought dejectedly. He knew he should have trusted his instinct on this matter—he should have buried his frustration until it dissolved into his being. _It __is __only __a __duty __to __him__. _He told himself. _Like __baking __bread__. __I __am __no __more __than __dough __to __be __kneaded__._

He lifted his head with the intention of pardoning himself and returning home, when slick hands ran along his shoulders. His memories of those hands did them no justice. He could feel his muscles loosening with each strong rub.

"So tense, Naruto." Sasuke's voice was deep and soft. He applied extra pressure to the base of Naruto's neck with his thumbs. "Relax."

Naruto heaved a sigh and felt himself surrender to Sasuke's skilled hands. He focused on the sensation of fingers gliding along his muscles, carving through his tension and diffusing his apprehension. Once again, he found his determination to see this through. He would discover exactly what Sasuke felt for him.

"I was here yesterday," Naruto began, not quite sure how to start.

"I know," Sasuke replied. "Gaara told me."

"Gaara?"

"Gaius."

"Oh."

Sasuke leaned down, bringing his lips near Naruto's ear, and whispered, "I heard you requested me."

Naruto could not mistake that teasing tone; finally, an indication of a deeper connection. He opened his mouth to reply but soon lost all cognizance as Sasuke's hands slipped from his shoulders to slide down his chest and gently tweak his nipples.

"Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked as he pinched the rosy nubs.

Naruto had to apply tremendous focus to answer. "I would think the answer to be obvious."

Sasuke leaned over Naruto further, brushing his lips against the sensitive shell of Naruto's ear and sliding his hand further down to play with Naruto's navel. "Humor me." His voice was low and husky. It saturated Naruto's senses and seeped into his being.

"I-I..." The words caught in Naruto's throat. He swallowed thickly before finally managing to respond. "I wanted you."

Sasuke huffed a laugh and pulled back. "Of course you wanted me," he said as he walked around the bench and fell to his knees before the Roman. He spread Naruto's legs and scooted between them. Looking up with a simper, he added, "You wouldn't ask for something if you didn't want it."

Sasuke's hands slid from Naruto's knees, up his thighs, and then back down, nails dragging along the way. Naruto felt an unbecoming shudder travel through him but didn't bother to hide it. Sasuke continued to run his hands salaciously up and down those strong legs while his dark eyes stared challengingly into Naruto's.

Naruto could hardly believe this was the same man he'd been with all those months ago. Sasuke had adapted astonishingly well to his new vocation. He had mastered the coy, teasing demeanor that was so common among whores. The pride was still there, evidenced by his confidence and haughty manner, but the nervous uncertainty was gone, replaced by a hollow compliance. Sasuke's actions, while arousing, felt detached. There was a part of Naruto that was disheartened by this. He hated to think of the things Sasuke had endured that forced him to create such a facade.

"Now that you have me, is there something else you would like to ask for?" Sasuke asked as his fingers danced along Naruto's inner thigh.

Sasuke began to tug at the edge of the towel when Naruto snagged his wrists and halted his actions. He saw a flash of resolve in Naruto's cobalt eyes and didn't fight him.

"Are you teasing me Sasuke? Or do you treat all your customers this way?" Naruto asked firmly.

Sasuke's brow twitched with confusion. "Perhaps you could tell me the way you would like to be treated?"

He wanted to be treated honestly—not as a customer, but as a man. He didn't want to continue with this charade. Naruto released Sasuke's hands and grabbed the man's chin instead, thumb stroking his smooth jaw. He could see that defiant glint in Sasuke's eyes, though the months working in the thermae had dulled it considerably.

"Treat me, Sasuke," Naruto said sternly, "as a man would treat another man."

Sasuke blinked in response, not fully comprehending the meaning behind Naruto's words. He _was _a man servicing another man. He sat back on his heels as Naruto released an irritated sigh and turned away, his hand falling away.

Slowly, Sasuke began, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but—"

"Don't," Naruto cut him off, unable to listen as Sasuke rebuffed him. His eyes hardened and mouth drew into a thin line. "I was mistaken. You may treat me as any other customer."

Sasuke's brow furrowed into deeper confusion. "Mistaken about what?"

Naruto pursed his lips. He refused to sit there and spell out the terms of his rejection. He sniffed disdainfully. "Either suck my cock or get off your knees."

A silent moment bloomed into crackling tension as Sasuke's confusion morphed into outrage. He'd been insulted before—suffered derogatory remarks and been treated contemptuously—but Naruto's calloused words scathed him more than he could have imagined.

Sasuke swallowed his anger, though a residual tint could be heard in his tone. "I apologize if I have offended you."

"Offended me?" Naruto considered. "No. You haven't offended me."

"Then you are prone to such fits of moodiness?" Sasuke retorted sardonically, unable to restrain himself.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke's tone. "I'm _prone _to being treated honestly and not appreciating liars."

"Liars?" Sasuke spat back. "How am I a liar?"

Naruto gave a derisive snort. "Don't play ignorant, Sasuke. It doesn't suit you."

"I am playing at nothing, Naruto." Sasuke was struggling not to raise his voice. Instead, he lifted himself up on his knees and hissed into Naruto's face, "And I don't appreciate your accusation."

"I'm not accusing you of anything you aren't guilty of, Sasuke," Naruto replied evenly.

"Which is what, exactly?"

Here, Naruto faltered. He had yet to admit the full extent of his feelings to himself. He didn't know if it would even be possible to articulate them to Sasuke. "Pretending," he said finally, "...to care. Pretending to feel something more for me. You made me believe I was more than another customer to you. But it's all a lie."

"How dare you!" Sasuke growled. "You come here, pay for my services, and then berate me for doing my job. And who said it was all a lie? How do you know I wasn't affected by you too?" Sasuke didn't give Naruto an opportunity to respond before adding in the same harsh whisper, "Well you are correct. I do pretend. I pretend every man I see is you. I close my eyes and picture your face and body. I pretend it's your cock moving inside me."

The frigid glint in Sasuke's eyes contradicted the heat of his words. Their gazes locked, too shocked to look away. Finally, Sasuke blinked and lowered his head—unable to bear the weight of his confession. He silently cursed his defiant tongue.

"What?" Naruto choked out, still stunned.

"You heard me," Sasuke answered with a softer voice, his anger having dissolved into resolution. He returned his eyes to Naruto's. "You say you want me... Well, I want you too. I've only wanted you these past months." Sasuke dropped his gaze again, unable to maintain eye contact. "I wanted to feel your hands on me, savoring my body and making me feel good. But instead..." He lifted his eyes once more, revealing bitter acceptance of his situation. "...I get these slovenly, greedy men that only seek to use me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, though any proper response evaded him.

An oppressive silence followed the revelation. Naruto couldn't pull his eyes away from Sasuke's, enraptured as he was by the honesty and pain glimmering in their abysmal darkness. He felt ashamed. Here he was, throwing a tantrum over his imagined insecurities while Sasuke harbored the demons of his profession.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto managed weakly. "I'm an ass."

Sasuke blinked languidly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yes, you are an ass." He enjoyed the dejected look that flashed across Naruto's face. "I'll forgive you though," Sasuke continued, "if you can tell me why."

Naruto's blond brows knit together, his lips pursed. "I already told you."

"You told me you didn't care for liars," Sasuke replied and, with a tint of bitterness, added, "which I'm not."

Naruto stared for a moment, unsure of how to properly explain himself. Left with nothing else, he resorted to the truth—pathetic though it sounded. He sighed wearily. "You've gotten into my head." It actually felt good to say aloud, to finally admit the source of his angst. "I dream about you. I can't find satisfaction with any whore. I need you, to be inside you."

"And?" Sasuke prodded, taking obvious pleasure in forcing this confession.

"And..." Naruto chewed his cheek for a moment, allowing his uncertainty to show through. "...it wounded me to believe I could become so enamored by a charade."

Once again, silence settled between them as the truth of their emotions hung in the air. Sasuke returned his hands to Naruto's thighs, rubbing them soothingly. He could appreciate the weight of such an admission. It must have been maddening for Naruto to be so obsessed with a lover without knowing if the feeling was mutual.

"I didn't want to feel anything for you," Sasuke stated quietly. He lifted himself back up on his knees and peered up at Naruto. "I tried to keep you out... but I failed."

The compulsion was too strong to resist, Naruto reached out and sank his fingers into Sasuke's ebony hair, cupping the back of his head and holding him in place. Some part of him recognized how foolish it was to continue this affair. He knew his attachment to Sasuke was already bordering inappropriate, but his desire was too strong. He had exposed too much of himself to walk away now. He _would_ have Sasuke again.

Naruto lowered his head, bringing his mouth dangerously close to Sasuke's. His lips parted to allow a ragged breath to pass. There was excitement shimmering in Sasuke's eyes and Naruto knew it was a reflection of his own burning lust. Then, the sound of splashing invaded their quiet moment and Naruto pulled back, remembering proper etiquette.

He stood abruptly and extended a hand down to Sasuke. "I'm clean enough."

Sasuke gathered his supplies and took the hand offered to him, barely containing a yelp as Naruto swiftly hoisted him to his feet. Naruto turned and walked purposefully to the entrance of the caldarium. Sasuke's hurried strides could barely keep up. They found the first room to the right unoccupied and Sasuke was quickly ushered inside. Naruto drew the curtains closed and turned.

The voracious desire that darkened Naruto's sapphire eyes would have been alarming, had Sasuke not met them with equal intensity. Naruto moved without preamble, grabbing Sasuke around the waist and pulling him roughly to his chest.

A moment passed between them as their bodies melded together. Naruto's gaze seared into Sasuke's before sliding down to his mouth. He licked his lips, his intentions obvious. Sasuke moaned into the ravenous mouth that descended upon his own. A wave of passion flowed through him and settled into a writhing pit in his stomach. Inundated with this torrential, uncontrollable desire, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and lifted himself up on the balls of his feet to deepen the embrace.

Naruto's tongue was more than welcome as it plunged into the depths of Sasuke's mouth and rolled wildly. It was met with equal vigor and the two muscles tangled and thrashed together. After a lengthy battle, Sasuke forged a path into Naruto's mouth and swirled languidly, absorbing the flavor found there. The taste was heady and laced with need.

Naruto's hands ran across Sasuke's back, slipping under his toga. Sasuke shivered and broke the kiss, a breathy moan escaping as he tilted his head back; but Naruto was undaunted. His mouth continued to attack Sasuke's jaw and travel down the pale throat before he let his tongue out to slide back up.

"Naruto..." Sasuke murmured as he gripped the Roman tighter.

Naruto let loose something akin to a growl and began to move forward, shuffling Sasuke backwards until they collided with the wall. He slid his hands down Sasuke's sides, gripping him around the hips and lifting him up. Sasuke immediately wrapped his legs around Naruto's thick waist. Using his new leverage, Sasuke brought his head down to assault Naruto with a ferocious kiss. Overcome by a surge of passion, his lean body began to move of its own volition. His fingers dug into the flesh of Naruto's back as he ground himself against the taut stomach.

Strong hands roughly stripped the toga from Sasuke's frame, followed shortly by his loincloth and Naruto's towel—all left to pool on the warm marble floor. Now unimpeded, Sasuke ground his weeping cock against Naruto's, reveling in the sensation of hard, velvety flesh rubbing together. Their kiss became a sloppy, open-mouthed war for dominance. It was a violent clash of tongue and teeth that couldn't be contained. It spilled out over their faces, down each other's necks, and across every inch of available skin.

Sasuke threw his head back to release a desperate moan. Aching heat was spreading through his body, driving him further into frenzy.

"Naruto," he panted, "lay down."

There was a rumbling growl in response and Naruto attacked Sasuke's neck harder, gnawing on the muscle and sucking fiercely. He didn't want to let go. He refused to detach himself from the body he'd spent so many sleepless night imagining.

Snaking a hand between their bodies, Sasuke found Naruto's cock and gripped it firmly. His neck was released as he successfully garnered Naruto's attention.

"Lay down," Sasuke softly repeated.

Naruto sank to his knees, taking Sasuke with him. He loosened his grip as he laid back and Sasuke took his position straddling Naruto's hips. Sasuke continued to grind down, rubbing his smooth sac against the firm underside of Naruto's cock. The blond watched him through a lustful haze, knowing this was undoubtedly the most erotic thing he'd ever had the privilege to witness.

Sasuke's smooth, alabaster frame undulated slowly, his blushing cock standing proud and glistening with streaks of precum. He began to touch himself, skimming his fingers over his skin as if he were his own lover. Naruto's eyes followed the path of Sasuke's hands as they explored his body. They slid up his sides and into his ebony hair. He curled his fingers and tugged, his eyes fluttering closed as he pulled his head back and exposed the pale column of his neck. He was the very image of sex, the physical embodiment of passion. As he rolled his hips and nibbled on his luscious bottom lip, he became the definition of seduction and desire. He released his hair and dragged his fingers back down his body, trailing pale pink furrows down his flesh.

Naruto reached out, his fingers longing to feel that porcelain skin. They had just ghosted over Sasuke's thighs and were traveling up to his hips, when they were suddenly batted away. Naruto pulled back reflexively and blinked in surprise.

A devious simper pulled at Sasuke's lips. "Patience, Naruto," he teased.

Those pale hands took the path that Naruto had been denied, gliding over his hips. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow haughtily and returned one hand to his wild ebony mane, fisting it roughly, while the other slowly moved up his side.

"Would you like to touch me?" Sasuke asked as he trailed a finger over his ribs. "Here?"

The digit settled against a dark nipple. Sasuke stroked the flesh until it pebbled, then gave it a firm pinch. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and settled his eyes on Naruto, enthralling him in their sultry depths, as he rolled the nub between his finger and thumb. Sasuke released the pert nipple and trailed his hand down once more.

"Or would you rather touch me here?" Sasuke asked coyly as his fingers slid lower and lower, coming tantalizingly close to the base of his prominent arousal.

Naruto watched covetously as the fingertips brushed against the flushed shaft, ghosting over the gently rolling veins. The feral gleam in Naruto's eyes only served to make Sasuke harder, forcing a pearly stream to leak from his slit and roll like liquid magma down his length. Sasuke's aching need, fed by Naruto's salacious gaze and enraged by his own teasing, grew too strong to be ignored. He wrapped one hand around his own length while the other sought out Naruto's.

Choking on a moan, Naruto fought to keep his eyes focused on Sasuke. He chewed his lip lecherously and watched as Sasuke's hands moved in tandem to stroke them both with the same languid rhythm. The teasing pressure and achingly slow pace had Naruto biting back growls for more.

Being with Sasuke, feeling his weight as he ground down and watching his hands as they pulled them both into a shared ecstasy, was so much greater than Naruto had imagined. Everything was intensified—the rough slide of Sasuke's palm, the sound of soft moans and the pulse of blood that seared through his veins at an alarming rate. It was no wonder that those other whores had left him so completely unsatisfied. They'd never stood a chance.

Certain he wouldn't be able to take this exquisite torment for much longer, Naruto brought two fingers to his mouth and laved them thoroughly. In one swift movement, he reached around and buried his fingers into Sasuke's hole. Surprised, Sasuke released their lengths and fell forward. He lifted his ass into the air, bucking back and silently begging to be taken.

Naruto ignored how easily his fingers had slipped into Sasuke's chute. Instead, he focused on the cries of ecstasy released as he pounded his fingers deep and fast. Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's chest, assaulting a dusky nipple with his tongue while the digits inside him twisted.

Pulling his fingers out slowly, Naruto grabbed his shaft and positioned himself against the waiting entrance. Sasuke repositioned as well, until he was hovering just above Naruto's rod. Their eyes met and locked as Sasuke slowly descended. He rolled his hips as the smooth head breached the ring of muscle and gradually sank deeper. Naruto's brow twitched in pleasure as his length was enveloped in the heat. Sasuke's jaw went slack upon feeling that familiar stretch, his mouth falling into a small "o".

Once Sasuke was fully seated, everything else ceased to exist. Naruto reached up and cupped the back of Sasuke's head, pulling him down into a kiss. This wasn't like the manic, needy kisses exchanged earlier. It was slow and savoring. This was the deep, impassioned kiss of lovers. Sasuke pulled away, drawing back until their lips barely brushed and his breath fanned over Naruto's face.

He raised himself halfway up the length and slowly sank back down. That beautiful feeling of fullness washed through him, dizzying him with pleasure. Again and again, he impaled himself. His pace gradually increased as each descent plunged him further into ecstasy. Soon, his hands were splayed out across Naruto's strong chest to steady his movement as he neared a frenetic pace. He rode Naruto hard and fast, crying out with each spine-jarring collision of ass and pelvis.

With great effort, Sasuke reeled himself back from the precipice. He returned to a slower, more fluid rhythm that allowed him the opportunity to roll his hips and relish in the thick flesh buried inside him. He leaned back some, reached behind himself, and traced a hand along Naruto's inner thigh until finding his sac—swollen and sweaty as it was. Sasuke grabbed Naruto, fondling and squeezing his pouch. He extended his first two fingers and dragged them roughly against Naruto's taint as he kneaded the man's balls.

Naruto reared up at this, the pleasure breaking through his patience. He hooked an arm around Sasuke's torso and flipped their positions in one smooth movement. The wide obsidian eyes were almost comical until they rolled back and fluttered closed. Naruto wasted no time before he began to thrust ruthlessly. His body strained under the power of his passionate assault; throbbing veins and thick, sinuous cords could be seen under his sweat-slicked skin. Sasuke ran his hands blindly along Naruto's body. He could feel the way the muscles of Naruto's back and ass bunched and flexed. All this, accompanied with his feral grunts and growls, made Naruto seem less a man and more a beast; a lascivious creature, carved from legend.

Bent nearly in half with his knees pressed into his chest and feet dangling over Naruto's shoulders, Sasuke bore the onslaught. Each meaty slap of flesh on flesh tossed him about in a raging sea of bliss. He was pounded to within a hair's breadth of his sanity. Sasuke only vaguely recognized the sound of his voice—the screams and curses and graveled pleas for more—as it ricocheted around the room.

He didn't need to bring a hand to himself. Naruto's thick cock drove into that sweet bundle of pleasure with such precision that Sasuke was helpless to do more than claw at his back and howl as he was sent careening over the edge of his climax. He clenched down on Naruto's length and soared headlong into oblivion.

Naruto's arrhythmic thrusts stuttered to a halt as he buried himself to the hilt. His muscles seized as a monumental orgasm broke free. Months of frustration poured out of him in creamy spurts that coated Sasuke's bowels thoroughly. He almost collapsed, just barely catching himself on his forearms and hanging his head to rest on Sasuke's collarbone.

Eventually, the world returned to the spent puer. Reality reaffirmed itself in brief flashes, like puzzle pieces that slowly fit together. Panting, trembling breath. Warmth washing over his skin. A pulsing deep in his core. Liquid rolling lazily across his body and onto the floor. Deeply satiated azure eyes staring drowsily.

Upon seeing Naruto's flushed face, with lips parted to allow ragged breaths to pass, a small smile tugged at Sasuke's mouth. He brought his hand up to cup Naruto's heated cheek and trailed it back around his head to pull him down. Their mouths met cautiously, as if this delicate, post-coital moment could be ruined by too much movement. Gently, their lips melded together, moving in tandem to express the boundless satisfaction that words failed to describe. Naruto's tongue twined with Sasuke's in a dance of gratitude that was appreciated with a moan and gentle sucking.

Neither couldn't be bothered to consider just how wholly imprudent this was—far too intimate to be considered appropriate. One might even say it was dangerously improper.

These tender caresses and soft sighs had no place within their paradigm. But they chose to ignore that fact in favor of nuzzling into each other. Ghosting lips and roaming hands took precedent over judicial consideration.

* * *

Naruto did his best to monopolize Sasuke's time. It wasn't easy and it certainly put a dent in his coin purse. He scrimped and saved every denarii he could. He no longer spent his money frivolously on extra wine at dinner or the sweet pastries he fancied in the morning. He even started to launder is own clothes. Time off was a rare thing, but Naruto was vigilant; he often took the night shift, which had him off early enough in the day that he could take a short nap before heading directly to the thermae. Sadly, he couldn't afford daily visits, but he was a constant enough presence that Claudius was no longer surprised to see him. The moment he caught sight of the familiar blond head, the balneator was prompted to immediately seek out Seraphinus and send him to the dressing rooms.

Some days, they barely made it to the caldarium before assaulting each other with sloppy kisses and rough hands. On these occasions they engaged in one ferocious rutting session after another, until they could scarcely move. These intense meetings would often leave Sasuke with a limp and Naruto with a brilliant smile.

Other times, they would let the tension build. Sasuke would tease Naruto mercilessly, ghosting his fingers over the most sensitive parts of the oil-slicked body and brushing his lips across the golden skin until Naruto was wrought with goosebumps. Then, once safely hidden away behind those thick crimson curtains, they would engage in a long, slow, sensual round of intercourse.

Such was the case today.

Naruto reverently ran his hands down smooth, ivory sides. He gently cupped Sasuke's hips and continued to thrust into him at a leisurely pace. Looking down, Naruto appreciated the expanse of pristine, alabaster skin that wrapped Sasuke's lean figure. Naruto watched as the muscles of Sasuke's back shifted with each languid buck. It was a beautiful sight. Bending down, he ran his tongue up the shallow valley of Sasuke's spine. The hot, moist swipe drew a keen of pleasure from Sasuke's throat.

Gradually Naruto picked up his pace, until the sound of each deep thrust was met with a low grunt and soft mewl. The sound of fucking Sasuke was an aphrodisiac in itself. It would inevitably work Naruto into a frenzy, until he could no longer contain his lust. It was then that he would tighten his grip and pound that delicious hole until he released in an explosion of ecstatic curses and sizzling cum.

He never failed to take Sasuke with him, either with his cock alone or, like today, with a strong fist that twisted furiously with each powerful thrust. Sasuke cried out, fingers scratching at the marble floor. As milky white streams fell to the ground, Sasuke found himself appreciating Naruto for being such a generous lover. Unlike other patrons that couldn't care less about his pleasure, Naruto always satisfied.

Sasuke slumped to the ground and rolled onto his back. Naruto followed, laying down at his side. Heaving a sigh, Sasuke shifted closer until he was nestled against Naruto's body, his head resting on a firm shoulder. Absentmindedly, Naruto began to stroke the pale arm wrapped loosely around his torso. The intimate gesture was acknowledged with another soft hum.

This wasn't the first time they found themselves in such a position, holding each other in the afterglow of sex. They never spoke of the obvious implications of the action, for they didn't feel the need to taint the moment. In fact, they rarely spoke at all. This wasn't out of disinterest, but rather a lack of mutual interests. There simply wasn't much that a soldier and a whore held in common.

Wishing to remedy this, Sasuke pondered the many questions he had about the Roman. He wanted to know what kind of man he was. Who was he on the other side of that maroon curtain?

"Tell me about Gallia," Sasuke asked drowsily.

"What?"

"Gallia," Sasuke repeated. "Tell me about your home."

Naruto was quiet for a moment before finally answering. "There's not much to tell. I was very young when I left and I haven't been back."

"Oh..." Sasuke failed to hide his disappointment.

A small smile tweaked Naruto's lips. "I remember there was a glade outside the village with tall grass and a small pond. In the summers, we would play in the water, fishing and catching frogs. Our mothers hated it. We would always return home covered head to toe in mud and filth."

Sasuke allowed the faint trace of a smile. He tried to imagine this brawny man as a child, loud and raucous, clambering after frogs much more agile than him.

"What about your home Sasuke?" Naruto inquired. "You never did tell me where you came from."

"Ah..." Sasuke said, a measured amount of distance in his voice. He let his fingers trace over the plane of Naruto's chest as his mind wandered back to his village. "It's an island," Sasuke began. "You would know it as Wa, but we call it Japan. It's nothing like Rome. We don't have monuments or big cities. Many of the homes are thatched or wood. My village was wealthy, by our standards, and I grew up in a stone house. My clansmen are crafters—blacksmiths and weavers and potters."

Naruto felt his mouth twitch with a small frown. He didn't appreciate the clinical account of Sasuke's homeland. "What was it like growing up there?"

Sasuke hummed contemplatively. "My family was close. My brother followed after my father and learned how to forge metal. He didn't care for making weapons, so he made ornamental pieces. His work was very popular, and he made our father very proud. I tried to help him in the workshop when I was younger. I'd work the bellows and fetch him tools... but I wasn't good at the trade. It disappointed my father. I started to apprentice with my mother's brother instead, learning pottery. He said I had the right hands for working clay."

Naruto huffed a laugh, "You are quite good with your hands."

Sasuke responded with a sharp pinch to Naruto's nipple, who countered with a yip and an arch.

"It's a beautiful land," Sasuke continued. "There are tall mountains, some are capped in snow year round. We have dense forests, though many have been cut back in the last generation to make room for rice fields. Fog rolls in from the coast and covers the ground like thick smoke."

"You must miss it," Naruto said softly, almost apologetically.

"I do," Sasuke agreed, "but not all the time."

A lesser man might have blushed at Sasuke's coy tone but Naruto simply smiled in response. The implication of those words was a fertile soil for the silence that bloomed. Naruto resumed his gentle stroke along Sasuke's arm and felt the hand playing across his chest slide down his side and pull him closer.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, turning over to face the blond.

Naruto peered down. "Hm?"

A soft smile played across Sasuke's mouth. "Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto asked, his brow tweaked in curiosity.

Sasuke shrugged. "Just, thank you."

Naruto's incredulous expression deepened for a moment before he nestled his hand into Sasuke's hair and guided his head back down to his chest. They laid in silence a few minutes longer, until Sasuke spoke once more.

"I wish I could serve only you," he said softly.

Naruto felt his chest tighten with those quiet words. Suddenly, the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. The veil they hid behind was now falling away to reveal the truth of their relationship. Certainly, this was not the intention of Sasuke's statement, but it was unavoidable.

"But you must serve others," Naruto said with a sad resolution.

Sasuke sighed. "They only treat me as a body. A hole. What was the word you used..." Sasuke thought for a moment. "Ah, yes, a receptacle."

Naruto cringed as his own words were repeated. Perhaps that was what he had believed Sasuke to be that first time. But as time wore on, that idea proved false. Sasuke was so much more than that. Too much more.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto apologized. What precisely for, though, alluded him.

Sasuke lifted himself up and peered down at the Roman. He found contrite eyes staring back up at him. "Don't be sorry," he said, his voice a low, commanding whisper. He brought a hand up to Naruto's face and gently stroked down the hard slant of his jaw. "Your visits are the only thing I have to look forward to, in this life." The earnest tone in Sasuke's voice soothed Naruto's guilt. Sensing the ebb of tension, Sasuke settled back down, his fingers resuming their dance across Naruto's chest. "It would just be nice if my other customers treated me as well."

That innocent remark seared through Naruto. It felt as if acid was churning through his veins. He knew, logically, that he shouldn't be offended. He knew jealousy was a ridiculous emotion, given their situation, but he couldn't let it go. He couldn't say which hurt him more: that Sasuke compared him to other customers, or that he was forced to share Sasuke with other men. He needed to leave, he decided, lest he be forced to dwell on the strange emotion clutching his chest.

Naruto sat up and Sasuke slowly slid off him, until he too was sitting. He looked to Naruto with mild surprise. They normally laid together for much longer.

"I will be escorting the Emperor to the the Eastern border. There have been some skirmishes that he must attend to." Naruto reached for his towel and stood as he wrapped himself. He looked down at Sasuke. "I won't be back for several months."

Sasuke hid his shock behind a carefully crafted, neutral expression. Naruto handed him his toga, which he accepted mechanically. He didn't know what to say. What _should_ he say? _Is __Naruto __expecting __something__?_

He fastened his toga in silence and finally looked up to the azure eyes that watched him. "Your patronage will be missed."

Sasuke winced inwardly, knowing that wasn't what he wanted to say. Naruto's expression cooled markedly and he turned with a curt nod. Sasuke bit his tongue, cursing himself.

"_I__'__ll_ miss you," he called to Naruto's retreating back.

Naruto stopped, his golden head turning to cast a sidelong glance back at Sasuke. A pregnant pause filled the air between them, the silence growing thick and oppressive. Sasuke nervously licked his lips and took a step forward. Naruto was on him in a flash, sinking his hands deep into ebony hair and gliding his mouth over Sasuke's. He dipped his tongue into that sweet cavern, savoring the taste one last time before leaving. It was a long, long moment before they parted.


	3. Caecus Amans

**A/N: Ahh... back again. Thank you everybody for your reviews and alerts. Your dedication and show of support makes the long hours I put into this fic worth while. I truly hope you are all enjoying this fic, it has been such a unique challenge. I know the updates aren't my quickest but I'd like to think it's a matter of quality over quantity. **

**As always, feedback is appreciated. Let me know what you love or what you hate. My writing can't get stronger unless I know where I am weak. XD**

**Warnings: How do I say this? Mild sexual content with homosexual undertones? I think that about explains it.**

**Disclaimer: Here is where I come up with something clever to indicate that I don't own Naruto... sorry, fresh out of clever. Special thanks to the Internet, Wikipedia especially for providing answers to all the inane research questions I had while writing this chapter. By that same right, if there are any glaring mistakes in the historical content of this chapter I blame the Internet, Wikipedia especially. :P**

**Beta: My dearest Itabitaboo**

* * *

The voyage lasted roughly one month, much of it on moderately smooth sea. It could have been considered a vacation of sorts, as there was little to do beyond guarding the Emperor's room and polishing weapons—duties that were often performed simultaneously. However, Naruto didn't care much for travel by water. He never fully acclimated to the gentle pitch and yaw of the ship as it navigated the coastal waters of the Mediterranean. His comrades, many of whom grew up in fishing hamlets along the inland seas, teased him relentlessly. They would laugh as he staggered about when the bow dipped low and mock his peaked complexion. Few days passed without him threatening at least one man with a swift punch to the throat.

Needless to say, he was quite pleased when they finally made port at Seleukeia Pieria and continued their trek on foot. It was a relatively easy passage, following a trade route that meandered across a gently sloping plateau and over the occasional mountain foothill. The well worn path was dotted with villages eager to play host to the royal envoy, which equated to better food and softer beds for the men accompanying the Emperor.

The weather also proved compatible with their eastward march. Autumn near the border of the Iranshahr Empire was temperate, though passing rain showers did make the soldiers thankful for their thick, wool cloaks.

"It is good that you arrived when you did," their guide advised in a thick accent. "Soon," he continued, "the rain will turn to sleet and even snow the further north you travel."

Naruto gleaned a deeper meaning from these words—they would be forced to remain here if inclement weather approached. His mood fell with the realization that he may not return to Rome until the spring.

He tried not to dwell on it, although the simple fact that he had to force apathy only served to remind him of just how much the idea bothered him. So, he blamed his sour mood on a bout of homesickness. He told himself that he missed his bed and his nightly ration of soup and wine. He managed to convince himself that the dolesome expression he wore stemmed from a longing for the familiar scent of flowers in the imperial courtyard and the clamor of the market in the morning. But even that lie wore thin as the nights grew longer and colder.

By the time they arrived at the heavily fortified city of Nisibis, the civil unrest they had come to settle had already died down. With no immediate matters to attend to, a celebration was thrown in the Emperor's honor. A small parade welcomed the road-weary travelers. A centuria of Roman soldiers, donned in full regalia, preceded a line of allied emissaries whose immaculate horses, glittering with ornamentation, pranced along the street. The procession continued with a row of bleating and bellowing camels, adorned with colorful sashes and tassels. Naruto, however, was unable to enjoy the spectacle. He found himself harboring a barely concealed irritation, a bitterness stemming from the fact that he had been pulled from his home, forced onto a loathsome ship, and dragged to the Eastern edge of the Empire for naught. A feast was held that night. The Imperial Guard stood along the perimeter of the ostentatiously decorated hall—with its fine tapestries, silk drapes, and gilded furnishings—and observed the guests as they indulged themselves in the local fare of meat and wine and women.

Though threat to the Emperor was nominal, the members of the Scholae Palatinae did not relax. Two guards escorted the Emperor at all times—following him to meetings with the provincial Governor and Praetor, accompanying him to meals, and maintaining a vigil outside his chambers at night. It wasn't all too different from their duties in Rome, despite the foreign setting.

Being a Roman outpost, the sights and sounds of the city weren't entirely unfamiliar to Naruto, but there were moments when he struggled to adapt. He found difficulty in understanding the throaty accent of the locals, which made purchasing goods and relaying messages a challenging task. The food also took some getting used to; the spices most frequently used added a robust, albeit intense, flavor.

As the days morphed into weeks, Naruto settled into a comfortable routine that he hoped would keep his mind occupied until he returned home.

* * *

The rains gained in frequency and ferocity after about a month in Nisibis. The clouds became an oppressive shroud, dampening Naruto's mood as readily as the ground. When the first flurry of snow blanketed the city, he felt as if he were under siege—trapped and unable to escape. Maintaining such a foul disposition, however, was taxing and, eventually, he gave up. Gradually, he came to accept the reality of his situation and the duration of his stay. On rare occasions, he even managed to enjoy himself by finding activities to occupy his free time.

Naruto enjoyed weekly trips to the market. Being positioned along the trade route, the bazaar at Nisibis was always bustling with vendors hollering about the quality of their wares and proffering them to potential customers. Having no need for bolts of cloth or exotic spices, Naruto preferred the stalls selling fruits, nuts, and jams.

Taking the shortest route back to the Emperor's complex with a small sack of pistachios, Naruto passed through the small pleasure district. It was here that he caught the attention of a woman, who leered at him from the door of a brothel. She whistled, receiving a sidelong glance for the effort.

"Half price for soldiers," she called with a teasing lilt.

Naruto inclined his head in polite appreciation of the offer, but continued on. He had no desire to visit a whore, despite his comrades' insistence that these women were unmatched in their sexual prowess. The woman clicked her tongue in disappointment and moved her attention on to the next would-be patron.

* * *

By December, a loneliness had crept up on Naruto. It came upon him slowly and stealthily, seeping into his being before he'd even been able to recognize it. He wasn't tormented by longing as he had been previously. He felt a sort of calm, knowing that Sasuke was awaiting his return. And while he was no longer plagued by churning doubt or undefinable frustration, he couldn't deny when certain physical needs manifested themselves.

Walking his regular route between the market and his quarters, Naruto wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and ducked his head against the biting wind. The clouds were a thick, dark blanket that threatened to open up and assault the earth with freezing rain at any moment. He passed by the familiar brothel and shot an askance look to the woman in the doorway, who was standing steadfast despite the weather to entice any passersby. She'd come to recognize Naruto; and, though she knew the blond soldier had no interest in her services, she never gave up in her efforts to attract him.

"Awful weather today," she called out to him. Shrugging deeper into her shawl, she asked, "Why don't you come inside?"

To the woman's surprise, Naruto stopped. He turned to regard her, looking at her with mild scrutiny. She had chestnut brown hair that fell around her caramel-colored face in soft waves. Her eyes were welcoming as she cocked her head in gesture, indicating the room behind her. He appreciated her mild, albeit persistent, manner and clean appearance. It spoke to the quality of the brothel.

After another moment of hesitation, Naruto moved towards her and followed the woman into the main room. It was warm inside, the cozy space heated by a large central hearth. Naruto looked around at the meager furnishings—the small table and two rickety chairs. There was a pot on the hearth, its contents filling the room with a savory, spicy aroma.

Three adjacent rooms were shielded with intricately woven tapestries displaying scenes of orchards, horsemen, and herds of livestock. The sound of soft moaning drifted to Naruto's ears and he peered past one partially closed curtain to see a portion of a woman straddling the hips of her customer, moving up and down smoothly.

The proprietress stepped in front of him, obscuring his view. Naruto's eyes immediately dropped to her face as she smiled and gestured for him to follow her. She directed him to the opposite side of the room and ushered him past a deep green curtain.

Naruto took in his new surroundings—the drapes, pillows, and thick mattress that laid atop a low platform. There was a faint fragrance of olibanum, a scent that he had become accustomed to over the last couple of months. After a cursory exploration, he saw a small curl of smoke rising from a lump of resin that burned in a shallow clay vessel. Beside this sat a congregation of thick candles, whose wax overflowed to bind them in a mass. They provided the only source of illumination for the room—a soft, flickering, yellow light.

"Is it to your liking?" the woman asked, her tone inquisitive yet polite.

Naruto nodded absently. His attention had been redirected to the edge of the bed where a vase sat on the floor. Where he would have expected to see flowers, he observed a collection of feathers. There were the long tail plumes of the pheasant, which he was quite familiar with, and more exotic plumage he'd rarely ever seen. Soft ostrich feathers poured over the rim of the vase while two peacock feathers stood proudly at the back of the arrangement, their iridescent blue-green eyes shining in the low light of the room.

"Do you have any requests?"

The question seemed to puzzle Naruto for a moment. His mouth drew to a faint frown as his eyes drifted down. The woman, with all her experience, could sense some sort of conflict and quickly intervened.

"I shall bring you Sakura. She is quite popular." She reached out and lightly touched Naruto's arm, pulling him out of his ruminations. Once again, she smiled softly. "Have a seat," she offered as she motioned to the bed. "She will be in shortly."

Naruto did as instructed, moving to the edge of the bed and falling heavily on the plump mattress. He slipped into a slouch, eyes cast down to the threadbare rugs that covered the floor, and took a deep breath that he released in a long, steady exhale. It wasn't guilt that forced out this resolute sigh, but the certainty of disappointment. He could sense the impending dissatisfaction as it prowled around him, waiting to strike and mock his carnal need. But he knew he couldn't let his urges fester, lest they become a distraction to his duty. Better to perform lousily in a whore's bed than on the job.

His gaze wandered back to the vase and he stared at the contents once more before reaching out and taking a single, black ostrich feather. Naruto examined the quill with his fingers, following the light, flowing strands along the shaft until they curled at the tip. Bringing it to his face, he felt the delicate filaments tickle his nose and lips. He was suddenly flooded with a sentimental nostalgia and an image of black stands, soft as the plumage, falling to his face. A vivid memory filled his mind—the rhythmic brush of hair caressing his cheek as Sasuke rode him and whispered his name in a reverent, hushed tone.

His time to reminisce was cut short by the quiet sound of a throat being cleared. Blinking himself back to the present, Naruto turned to the woman who had just entered. She was a petite thing dressed in a simple, cream robe that reminded Naruto of the traditional Roman stola, though the neckline of this garment plunged dangerously low while a slit ran high up to the top of the woman's thigh. Each step she took revealed an enticing swatch of tawny skin. As she moved closer, he turned his attention to her round face and soft, feminine features. His eyes flicked to her hair, which she wore in a Roman fashion. It was a wig with most of the hair pulled back into a loose knot at the top of her head, though a few strands hung around her face and down her nape. The hair was probably red originally, but time and weather faded the color to a soft pink. It suited her jade eyes well.

Naruto could admit that she had a kind of foreign allure, not the kind of stark contrast he had recently come to associate with exotic beauty—the black on ivory that drove his libido to a fever pitch—but she would do.

"My name is Sakura," she said as she stopped in front of him. Her voice was delicate, but the heavy accent added a layer of huskiness.

Naruto's gaze swept over her one last time. "Naruto," he said, his tone carrying a blunt edge.

Sakura moved her eyes in an unobtrusively assessing manner. "Etti didn't say you were handsome," she said with a soft smile. Naruto looked at her dispassionately, unmoved by her flattery. Her sweet demeanor did not falter as she asked, "How may I service you?"

Naruto pondered her question for a moment before he rolled a shoulder and sighed, "A massage will do."

She nodded before turning and bending down to reach beneath the table behind her. Naruto let his gaze travel over her round, inviting rump. Bringing a fist to his mouth and clearing his throat, he tried to cover up his interest when she turned around again. She simpered softly, obviously noticing his slip.

Sakura returned to the bedside and placed the vessel she'd just retrieved on the floor. She didn't hesitate as she turned her attention to undressing her customer. Naruto sat rigidly as her dexterous fingers worked the clasp of his cloak and various straps and buckles of his uniform. It was obvious that she had experience with the vestments of the Roman soldier, surely having serviced many a legionnaire in her young life. Faster than he would have expected, Naruto was stripped down to only his tunic, and soon even that was being pulled over his head and set aside with the rest of his gear.

He stiffened in surprise when the woman sat in his lap, brazenly wrapping her thighs around his hips and carding her fingers through his golden hair. Gradually, the pressure of her touch increased until she was rubbing small circles into his scalp.

She leaned in, pressing her temple to his and whispered, "Two denarii, please."

Naruto pulled back from her touch and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "I thought your mistress said soldiers were half price?"

Sakura quirked the corner of her mouth into a coy smirk. "That is half price."

Naruto found himself without a reply. He rarely paid so much for a whore, but Sakura appeared to be worth the price. He gripped her by the waist and eased her to his side before leaning down to rummage through his clothes. Finding a few coins in the pocket of his cloak, Naruto extracted his payment and offered it to the woman. She took it with a soft smile before examining the coins for authenticity. Satisfied, she tucked them under the mattress.

"Please, lay down," she instructed as she retrieved the clay vessel from the floor.

Doing as ordered, Naruto took a prone position on the bed, tucking his arms under his head. Once more, his gaze drifted back to the feathers and his thoughts slipped back to Sasuke.

Sakura was so light that Naruto barely felt her weight settle over his hips. Her soft, oiled hands were the whisper of a touch across the hard planes of his back. A despondent sigh welled up in his chest and he released it in a long breath. She was too dainty, too small. Her delicate touches would never reach the smoldering core of his lust. He would have to wait until he was back in Rome, back in the thermae where Sasuke could apply the strong hands he craved.

After tending to the knotted muscles, Sakura began a more sensual massage; her fingers danced along his skin, almost tickling. Naruto took note of a slow, subtle gyration as she rolled her hips. He felt her naked thighs as they slid against his hips and the soft hair twixt her legs brush along his lower back. He could feel her heat, moist and pulsing, and he knew he could have his way with her... if he so wished.

Heaving a groan of frustration, which Sakura easily mistook for arousal, Naruto rolled over. Sakura lifted herself up to accommodate his movement and began to pull her robe down off her shoulders. Naruto grabbed her wrist just as one side of the garment slid down. He considered telling her to stop, that undressing wasn't necessary, but the vague confusion in her eyes stayed his tongue. He removed his hand and allowed her to continue. The top of her robe pooled at her waist, exposing her olive-toned skin and perky breasts. Naruto pulled his lips into an appreciative smile, which she returned with more authenticity.

Sakura slid down, grinding herself against his pelvis as she reached between their bodies and took hold of his length. To his credit, Naruto was hard. It wasn't the solid club that he would pound into Sasuke, but he was respectably erect. Offering a coy smile, Sakura stroked him leisurely as she lifted her hips and prepared to sink down on him.

This time Naruto did not falter. His hands shot out to catch her in a grip just hard enough to stop her movement without causing alarm. Her brows furrowed, perturbed by his action. Naruto smoothed his hands up and down her soft sides, trying to placate her.

"Just your hands," he said, his tone reassuring while his eyes glinted with an authority that ensured he would not be questioned further.

Sakura regarded him a moment, pursing her lips as if disappointed, then nodded and slid off to his side. She took him up and began to pump. Both her hands, still slick from the massage, moved in tandem up and down his cock. She was quite skilled, her talent revealed as she stroked and twisted, but it wasn't quite enough to take Naruto over the edge. He closed his eyes to the sight of her half-naked body and his thoughts immediately slipped into fantasy. Images of Sasuke flashed behind his lids. He imagined Sasuke pumping him, gazing up at him with those sultry, onyx eyes.

A scene unfolded against the dark curtain of his clenched eyes. Sasuke had him in a firm grip, his pale hand appearing almost white against the dark blush of Naruto's thick flesh. He concentrated his quick strokes over the weeping tip until Naruto was teetering on the edge of release. Then, he retreated, falling back to long, languid pumps. Slowly, so slowly that Naruto didn't even take notice, he leaned forward until his breath was washing over the hard length, teasing Naruto with the humid caress of each exhale. Sasuke's tongue poked out from his mouth, hovering just above the swollen head. Suddenly, those dark eyes snapped to Naruto's and that devious muscle slid roughly along his leaking slit, probing the sensitive, meaty lips. Naruto felt himself go rigid before...

"Ahh! Ngggh...ahh..."

The fantasy evaporated in the wake of his orgasm, leaving him to return to the bed of this pretty little whore—far, far away from the one that he wished had made him come. Reluctant to accept his reality, Naruto kept his eyes closed. The gentle wipe of a cloth across his soiled skin finally forced them open. He hid his displeasure with a drowsy blink and slight upcurving of lips, not a true smile but enough to reassure Sakura of a job well performed. It wasn't her fault, after all.

Finished with cleaning off her hands, Sakura pulled her robe back into place and looked up to Naruto's back as he redressed. There was something different about this soldier. Though exactly what, she couldn't place. She watched him with contemplative, green eyes and considered his behavior. He wasn't particularly enthusiastic, nor was he rough... he wasn't anything like the other men she serviced. It was as if something held him back, though it didn't seem to be the common feelings of guilt or embarrassment. Her eyes sparked as the word came to mind—_reticent_. There was a secret protected under the aegis of his detachment but made obvious by the same cause. Once more her intrigued gaze traveled up and down his frame.

Naruto tightened the last buckle of his bracer and turned to retrieve his cloak. Sakura pulled it from his grasp and, in one fluid motion, stepped in front of him while throwing the fabric around his shoulders. He watched her in silence as she fastened the clasps and smoothed her hands over the crease of his hood.

"I do hope you will be back soon," she said, her voice soft and husky. There was a glint of something almost playful in her eyes as she smiled up at him one last time. "Perhaps next time I could pleasure you with more than my hands."

Naruto forced another smile. _Since __when __is __it __the __customer __that __puts __on __such __pretense__?_ "Perhaps," he answered in a tone he hoped sounded more droll than dubious.

* * *

Naruto entered the Emperor's complex to find it bustling with activity as servants hurried to prepare for the night's feast. Travelling down the corridor to his room, he quickly sidestepped a man carrying a large cask of wine. He felt a presence flank him on his left, moving in a relaxed and languid stride.

"Kostis," Naruto greeted him without even a glance. He was familiar with the smooth and stealthy gait of his superior.

"Nereus," the man said, returning the terse greeting. "And, please, there is no need for such formality."

Naruto nodded. "Of course. How can I help you, Kakashi?"

"That's better, Naruto," Kakashi said as he clapped the man on the shoulder. "So what business could drag you out into the city on such an unpleasant day?"

Familiar with Kakashi's meddlesome ways, Naruto quickly hardened his expression, lest it betray his tension. His voice was the epitome of nonchalance as he answered, "A visit to the market."

"Ahh," Kakashi responded, dropping his hand from Naruto's shoulder and bringing it behind him to loosely clasp his other hand behind his back. "So your trip to the brothel was incidental?"

Knowing his odds of redirecting the line of questioning were few, Naruto took the bait. "What makes you think I have been to a brothel?" he asked with a hint of offense.

"It's obvious," Kakashi answered with a smirk. "I haven't seen you swagger down the halls like this since we left Rome."

Naruto scoffed as his eyes darted away. He couldn't tell if Kakashi was bluffing or not, but the very idea that his sexual conduct could be inferred by observation alone was appalling.

"Quite perceptive," Naruto said, conceding to the accusation.

"It really wasn't much of a challenge," Kakashi replied with a shrug. "You reek of cheap incense and even cheaper perfume."

Naruto frowned. "So I don't have a swagger?"

Kakashi chuckled lightly and answered, "Not that I've ever noticed."

They turned down another hall, closing in on the guards' quarters. Naruto felt a prickle at his nape and turned to look up at Kakashi as the man stared down at him with his one good eye, the other covered by a strip of leather to hide the gore beneath. Naruto didn't know how Kakashi had come to lose his eye, as the man made up a different story every time somebody asked. But if the thick scar that ran from the man's brow and down his cheek was any indication, then the ordeal had been messy.

"What?" Naruto asked flatly, having grown tired of the insistent, gray eye.

Kakashi shrugged again and lifted a hand to his head, carding his fingers through his short, silver hair. "Nothing," he finally answered. "It's good to see you getting out more. You spend far too much time alone for such a young man."

"Perhaps you philander too much for such an old man," Naruto barbed in response.

"Impossible," Kakashi countered with a smile. "So who did you see?"

"Sakura," Naruto answered with little inflection.

"Sakura, hm? Haven't heard her mentioned before," Kakashi said, scratching his cheek in contemplation. "Is she young?" Naruto nodded. "Which brothel?" Kakashi asked, interest piqued.

"I believe she said the name was Etti," Naruto answered, trying to sound as disinterested as possible.

Naruto's efforts were ignored as Kakashi replied, "Oh? One of Etti's girls, eh? She must have cost you. How was she?"

Naruto shrugged. "She performed well."

Kakashi noted the clinical tone, but chose to ignore it. "I bet she did," he said with a teasing glance. "What is she like?"

Naruto slid a glance up to his superior, not really wanting to indulge him in this conversation but not certain how to avoid it. "She has small breasts," Naruto answered. Kakashi's one eye narrowed in dissatisfaction. "What?" Naruto sighed and searched his mind for something that would appease the man. "She's... dexterous."

"Maybe I should visit her and see for myself," Kakashi mused. Naruto didn't respond, not even a shrug of indifference. Having failed to garner the reaction he was looking for, Kakashi continued, "Do you see a lot of whores in Rome?"

"No," Naruto answered immediately, then paused. "A few," he corrected.

Kakashi hummed appreciatively at the honest answer. "A word of advice from this 'old man'—"

"I didn't ask for advice."

"—Don't visit the same whore more than once a week," Kakashi went on. "You don't want to get attached."

Naruto paused, casting a glance up to Kakashi. "And what's wrong with getting attached?"

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder. "Well, it's pointless isn't it? If you are going to fuck the same person all the time, you might as well get a wife. It would be cheaper... and she'd cook."

Naruto heard the mirth in the statement and understood Kakashi to be teasing him, but something about the words resonated. He found himself compelled to continue the line of questioning, against his better judgment.

"Do people do that?" he asked, having finally gained some interest in the conversation.

Kakashi looked to Naruto and found a subtle curiosity etching his young features. "Get married?" he asked in reply.

"Wed whores," Naruto clarified.

"Ah," Kakashi said, returning his eyes to the hallway. "Occasionally," he continued, "but it isn't cheap."

"I imagine purchasing a slave is never cheap," Naruto replied dryly.

Kakashi shook his head. "It's more than that. You aren't just paying for the slave. You are paying for lost revenue. A whore isn't just property. They are a source of income."

"Oh." Naruto failed to hide the dejected tone in his voice.

"But who would want to buy something so used?" Kakashi mused brightly, trying to lighten the dreary tone the conversation had taken. "If a wife is what you seek, find a nice common girl. When her father sees you in uniform and all polished up, he'll hand her over without a second thought."

Naruto mustered a weak laugh. Having reached the end of the hall, and their quarters, Naruto turned to his door on the right. Kakashi continued a few paces and reached his room on the left. He paused with a grip on the handle.

"Naruto," Kakashi called out as the blond crossed the threshold to his own room. Naruto stopped and turned with an expectant expression. Kakashi pursed his lips as he formulated his next words. "You're too young to be weighed down by such concern. Just enjoy yourself. When you meet the right person, you'll know."

Naruto nodded, unsure how to respond to such paternal advice.

"It's just sex," Kakashi added with a light smile. "It shouldn't be so complicated."

Again, Naruto nodded. "No. It shouldn't."

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, peering up at Naruto. "You seem distracted."

A moment passed as the words filtered through Naruto's mind. He shifted his unfocused gaze from the familiar ostrich feather down to her, and she could plainly see his azure eyes swimming in a sea of thoughts. A faint smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he sank his hands deeper into her hair and pushed her head back down.

Sakura returned to her task without question, bobbing her head fluidly between his legs. Her tongue twisted and rolled along his shaft in a manner that quickly had him undone. Her nails dragged down his hard thighs as they flexed, his hips thrusting up to bury himself in her throat as he released.

Naruto clenched his eyes and bit back a moan, letting the sound rumble in his chest. Sakura laved his length thoroughly, removing every last drop of his seed. Once finished, she sat back and coughed demurely. A single cerulean eye cracked open and rolled lazily in her direction. She smiled and wiped a knuckle at the corners of her mouth. The eye slid closed once more and Naruto's chest heaved with a soft chuckle.

Ignoring Kakashi's advice, Naruto had become a regular to Etti's brothel, indulging his carnal need with Sakura's talented hands and mouth. Sakura too had come to enjoy his quiet company. She didn't hurry to redress and usher him out the door, as she might with another customer. Instead, she sat at his side and watched him with a hint of affection that was both unwarranted and unsolicited.

She let her gaze travel over his brawny frame, down to his thick feet, and back up to settle at his groin. She stared challengingly at his soft cock, imagining what it would feel like in her core. Even after several visits, Naruto still refused to fuck her properly. She didn't take offense—she understood this to be a matter of principle on his part—but she was still disappointed. He was large and strong and, if her imagination was to be believed, an insatiable lover.

"Sakura?" Naruto's voice shattered her ruminations and she nearly jumped as she turned her head to regard him. "How much do you cost?" he asked.

Sakura's brow twitched in confusion as she answered, "You've already paid for me."

Naruto shook his head and lifted himself up on his elbows. "How much would it cost to buy you?"

Sakura blinked in surprise and fumbled for an answer. "I-I don't know."

"Well, how much did Etti pay for you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's eyes lowered. "Etti didn't pay for me. She is my aunt. She took me in when my parents died."

Naruto grimaced behind a neutral mask. _Always __making __an __ass __of __yourself__, __Naruto_. He struggled to find something to say that would break the silence before it grew unbearably awkward.

"Oh," he finally mumbled. _Idiot_. "I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled as she shrugged her robe back on. "No need to apologize. I've heard that slaves are common in Rome, but I'm a free woman. I chose this life."

"I see," Naruto said slowly. He really didn't understand. "Why?"

"Why?" Sakura parroted, as if she had never been asked the question before.

"Yes," Naruto answered. Then, he expanded his thought, "Why would you choose to be a whore?"

Sakura smiled again, almost patronizingly. "There isn't a lot of opportunity for an orphan living in the shadow of two empires. If you aren't a merchant or an innkeeper, you either serve or entertain. Perhaps it's a matter of limited opportunity, but I'm happy with my choice."

Naruto watched her for a moment, contemplating her words and trying to understand her perspective. A woman without a husband or father would have to forge her own way somehow, he supposed. His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura leaned toward him and traced her finger along his cheek.

"You cannot buy me Naruto," she said softly, "but I could be persuaded to marry."

Cerulean eyes shot wide, the lazy, post-orgasm veil vaporizing in an instant. Naruto gaped for a moment, unable to think let alone voice a response. He could feel an embarrassed heat burn across his face. _Shit__!_ His mind fumbled for what felt like an eternity as he stared, terrified, into those jade eyes.

"That wasn't... that is to say, I didn't mean..." Naruto tripped over his tongue again and again as he raced to find _something_ to say.

Sakura pulled back, her eyes pinched with hurt before her expression cleared with understanding. "I see," she said, casting her eyes down to the bed.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura," Naruto managed.

She shook her head, a small, wistful smile tugging at her lips. "It's fine Naruto. I misunderstood." She looked back to him. "There is somebody in Rome, isn't there? Someone you would like to buy?" She asked in such a way that suggested she already knew the answer.

Naruto nodded and felt the heat around his temples dissipate. "I've only just begun to consider it. I doubt I could afford to purchase a whore, but there seemed no harm in inquiring." He ducked his head sheepishly. "I suppose I was wrong."

Sakura laughed. It was a soft, melodious sound that soothed Naruto's unease. "Don't feel so embarrassed. It was a misunderstanding," she said and met his eyes. "I took no offense."

Naruto offered her a relieved smile. "Thank you."

Sakura inclined her head in response and shifted her weight to lean on one arm while she looked down on him. Her eyes were once again warm and inviting, as if the awkwardness of the moment before had never existed. "She must be quite special," Sakura considered aloud, "to have enamored you so."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Um, yes."

Sakura narrowed her eyes questioningly. "She isn't special?" she asked.

Naruto pursed his lips as he answered, "She... isn't a 'she'."

"Oh..." Sakura responded uncertainly. Then, "Oh!" as the meaning of the words became clear.

Naruto understood her surprise. He knew that such relationships between men, while common in the heart of the empire, were more stigmatized on the periphery. Even as a child growing up in Gallia, he knew that one man taking another to bed was a common, albeit unspoken, occurrence. He'd never felt ashamed or embarrassed about his preference—it always seemed a normal, natural thing—but he'd learned the social importance of keeping his proclivity quiet.

Naruto met Sakura's eyes with a shrug. "He is special. Different."

Sakura's brow furrowed slightly as she considered this information. It made sense. It certainly explained Naruto's hesitancy towards intimacy—why he continually denied intercourse and rarely ever touched her. He was trying to salvage some meager amount of fidelity. She relaxed once more, her expression smoothing back into its gentle curiosity.

"And how long have you been in love with this man?" Sakura asked, her tone just shy of teasing.

Naruto scoffed. "I'm not in love with him."

"Oh?" Sakura asked, tweaking a fine eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head definitively. "No. I wouldn't even say we are lovers. I pay for his company."

Sakura's lips twitched into a small smile, bordering a patronizing smirk. "Of course."

"Yes," Naruto replied, almost petulantly, "of course."

"The fact that you pay for his services doesn't really apply to matters of the heart, Naruto," Sakura admonished. Her voice held an air of authority—she would know, after all.

Naruto tried to find a fault in the statement, but came up with nothing. He knew that what he received from Sasuke had absolutely nothing to do with the sum he paid Claudius. As much as Naruto wanted to deny it, and had tried to avoid it, the simple truth was that Sasuke acted as he did because he _wanted_ to, not because he was _required _to. And Naruto continued to return to him, not strictly for the pleasure sessions but also for the gentle caresses afterward.

"No," he finally answered, "I suppose it doesn't."

Sakura's smile grew and she rolled onto her stomach, her eyes alight and giddy. "So you admit you love him?"

Naruto's brow scrunched incredulously at her audacity. He scoffed again and pushed her back, using the space to slide away from her demanding gaze.

"You are a strange girl," he stated evasively.

Sakura pursed her lips to quell her smile. She too moved to the edge of the bed and put a gentle hand on Naruto's thigh. His eyes moved down as the delicate fingers squeezed the firm muscle, then traveled back up her arm until finally settling on her face.

"I won't be working the day after tomorrow," she said, seemingly at random. "Would you like to escort me to the market?"

Naruto looked genuinely perplexed. He'd failed to follow the path Sakura's mind had taken from their previous topic to this one, but her open and hopeful expression was too strong for him to deny.

"Alright," he answered with hint of confused uncertainty.

Sakura smiled brightly and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "See you then," she said softly, her breath tickling his ear. She was off the bed and out the room in the blink of an eye, leaving Naruto to furrow his brow as he stared at the gently swaying curtain.

_Very __strange __girl_, Naruto thought again as he left.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the brothel shortly after breakfast, he rapped on the door before cupping his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. He still wore his thick cloak to insulate him from the chill in the air, but the sky had cleared to a bright blue. Sakura greeted him, shouting something unintelligible over her shoulder back into the main room. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his in a gesture suggesting they were much more familiar than they truly were.

Naruto felt the urge to question her as to what she was doing but never got the chance as she filled the blooming silence with her own voice. Listening to her talk was oddly entrancing. Her thick accent contrasted against her light tone. He could barely follow her monologue as she rattled off a list of merchandise that she hoped to buy and cooed with excitement at the prospect of a successful shopping venture. As they neared the market area, her chatter dwindled and eventually ceased. Though, this silence, like the last, didn't last long.

"I'm so happy you agreed to come with me," she said with a bright smile, though her eyes remained focused on traversing the crowded alley.

"Yes..." Naruto replied uncertainly, "but why am I going with you?"

The question was meant to be rhetorical, as he was certain there was no logical answer. He'd pondered the thought from the moment he left his quarters that morning and the only explanation he'd been able to provide himself with had been as upsetting as it was embarrassing. _I __simply __cannot __maintain __boundaries_.

Sakura chuckled softly. "Because," she drawled, "you need a friend."

That answer thoroughly perplexed him. He slid an askance gaze over to her, unsure of whether to feel offense or fondness at her brazen statement. "Do I?" he asked as they passed the entrance into the bazaar.

"Yes," Sakura answered as she pulled them to the right and down a row of textile stalls. Her voice held a teasing bite as she added, "You clearly don't need a whore."

A flash of mirth tinted Naruto's eyes, but he promptly tamped that down. This easy repartee puzzled him. He suddenly had the impression that Sakura understood him much more deeply than he was comfortable with. She'd snuck past his defenses and glimpsed his secrets, but she'd made no move to exploit them. And, for that, he allowed her to continue to press past his barricade.

"That's where you're wrong, Sakura," Naruto stated, baiting her in an effort to test this dangerous territory. "As you well know, I'm in dire need of a whore."

A sly smirk pulled at her mouth as she flicked a playful glance up to him. "A shame, then, that I am ill-equipped to give you what you need."

A genuine smile cracked Naruto's stern expression. He shook his head, as if shaking off the crumbling remnants of his mask. Sakura barked a laugh, delighted in herself for amusing him so. She broke away from him then, spinning to flash him another smile and turning to a nearby vendor.

Naruto stood back and watched as she spoke with the merchant. His eyes tracked her movement as she pointed to bolt of linen, dyed a deep blue. The man retrieved the cloth for her to examine, which she did thoroughly. Sakura squinted into the fabric and rolled it between her fingers to test its quality. She spoke again, asking a question this time, if her intonation was any indication. Naruto caught the name of a coastal city in the merchant's reply. They continued back and forth for a few more rounds of bartering before the man conceded and measured out the fabric. Sakura handed him a few coins and turned to Naruto with a glint of satisfaction as her purchase was wrapped up.

"You certainly put him through his paces," Naruto said as Sakura returned to him.

Sakura snorted. "Damn Sogdians, always overcharging. I got him down half price and I still overpaid." Her mood suddenly transformed as she turned excited eyes up to Naruto. "But he did say something you might find interesting!"

"Oh?" Naruto replied in a subdued voice that contrasted hers strongly.

"He bought this fabric off a man coming back from Antioch who mentioned the weather is clear and the roads are smooth all the way to the coast!"

Naruto's eyes widened fractionally, accompanying a sharp intake of breath. The news burrowed its way into his mind and snaked into his thoughts. It coiled itself tightly around his consciousness until his brain halted all other processes. It was only a moment, but Naruto felt his heart stutter and lungs seize. As quickly as the attack took hold, it released him. A faint elation washed through him, glimmering in his eyes briefly before fading away to simmer in his gut.

"That is good news," Naruto replied evenly.

Sakura was obviously underwhelmed by his response. She threw out the arm not clutching her purchase to her chest. "Yes it is!" she said emphatically. "Surely the Emperor will be wanting to return to Rome as soon as possible. You could be on your way back home in days!"

Naruto allowed himself a restrained smile. "It would be nice to return home."

Sakura's eyes blazed with frustration. "Damn you soldiers!" she huffed. "Would it wound your pride so irreparably to show a little enthusiasm?"

Naruto flicked his azure eyes down meet her glare. The crease in her brow smoothed instantly. She saw it there, the ghost of emotion shimmering in his eyes. There was excitement and joy and something stronger that smoldered beneath the surface. Sakura pulled her eyes away almost bashfully and swallowed her demands for a verbal response.

They continued down the row, flicking cursory glances over the stalls they passed. When they reached the end they rounded the corner and continued to survey a new line of merchants. Sakura quickened her pace, obviously spotting something of interest.

"Silk!" she called out and tugged Naruto over to the stall.

"Silk?" he echoed.

His eyes caught the flash of a fabric remnant waving in the gentle breeze, like a banner flag announcing the merchant's presence. The stall was filled with color as vibrant as it was delicate. His gaze moved over the stacks of rolled cloth contemptuously, knowing that any one of those bolts would have easily cost him several years' pay.

Sakura stroked the fabric reverently, a wistful smile on her lips. "I know I could never afford to wear it, but sometimes they sell the scraps cheaply."

"Why would you want scraps?" Naruto queried, shifting his gaze from the fabric to her face.

"I can braid it into rope," Sakura answered simply. She met Naruto's eyes and smiled at the confused furrow in his brow. "For bindings," she clarified.

Naruto's brow pleated even deeper. "Bindings?"

A coy smirk lifted the corner of Sakura's mouth as she slid her eyes back to the fabric. "Some men like to be tied up," she replied softly.

There was a beat of silence as Naruto continued to stare incredulously at Sakura. She could feel his eyes on her, narrowed on her face as if waiting for the statement to be declared a joke. She fought valiantly to keep her laughter at bay.

"That reminds me," Sakura said suddenly, turning back to Naruto with that same sly smile. "I have to thank you for your referral of Kakashi."

"Kakashi...?" Naruto parroted yet again, seemingly unable to generate a unique thought. "Wait, what do you mean 'reminds you'?"

Sakura smiled, soft and knowingly. "He's an odd fellow..." She trailed off, not elaborating any more on the statement—for which, Naruto was grateful. She turned back to him, her eyes bright, and queried, "Did you know he lost his eye saving a woman from a wild boar?"

Naruto blinked at her. "Did he now?" he responded dryly. "I thought he lost it to a bandit in a knife fight." He scratched his head perplexedly as he mused aloud, "Or was it speared through by a Frankish mercenary?"

Sakura's bright expression dropped flat. "Alright. I get it."

"No, wait! I remember," Naruto continued. "It was cut out when he was taken prisoner during the raids in Sumer."

Sakura shoved him lightly. "I get it!" she repeated with a chuckle.

Naruto looked down to her with a soft smile and advised, "Never take anything that man says seriously."

"No need to worry," Sakura said dismissively. "I don't believe most of the things customers tell me."

"No?"

Sakura shook her head, causing wispy pink strands to dance along her temple and cheeks. "I don't believe it when they tell me they are in love and..." She leveled hardened jade eyes on him. "...I don't believe it when they tell me they are not."

Naruto didn't have a response. But the tightening of his jaw and gentle purse of his lips told Sakura what she already knew—he was a liar. Not the malicious or evasive type, but a liar nonetheless. The worst part was who he was deceiving. She didn't care if he lied to her—most men did—but it pained her to think that he was denying the truth to himself. That kind of cowardice didn't suit a soldier.

She turned back to the vendor, leaving Naruto to ponder her words. They struck true, resonating with something deep inside him that he'd been trying to ignore. Was the truth truly so damning? Was it capable of inflicting such serious damage? _Who __would __it __hurt__, __to __admit __such __a __thing__?_

"Love..." Naruto murmured to himself, tasting the word.

He found it to be intoxicating, succulent, and complex—a flavor reminiscent of sweat-slicked, alabaster skin. The memory had Naruto's blood stirring. He sucked in a deep breath and held it in his lungs until the roiling lust subsided.

Naruto refocused his attention on Sakura, watching as she counted out coin after coin. She exchanged them with the merchant, receiving a small sack in return. With her transaction complete, Sakura turned back to Naruto, who sent her a dubious look.

"How much did you pay for that?" Naruto asked, indicating the bag of fabric scraps with a tilt of his chin.

"Too much," Sakura answered simply. "But my customers deserve the best," she added with a wink.

Naruto didn't reply, opting to, instead, offer his arm. Sakura beamed, her emerald eyes lighting up with the force of her smile, as she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. He couldn't match the intensity, but he was able to return the expression with his own genuine grin that gently curved his lips and crinkled the corners of his eyes.

They continued through the market, stopping here and there. Sakura made a few more purchases—incense, oils, and a bundle of candles—and Naruto marveled at her loose purse strings. He said as much in a teasing barb.

Sakura offered a nonchalant shrug in response. "I haven't been to the market in over a month and I probably won't come back until the spring when more merchants start to travel through." She could see the questions in Naruto's eyes as he looked down at her with scrutiny. "Etti pays for food and housing," Sakura defended, "so the money I earn is mine to spend as I see fit. Which reminds me..."

Sakura stopped in the middle of the aisle and pulled out her coin purse. She plucked out a fistful of coins with one hand and pulled Naruto's hand up with the other. The coins fell into his open palm with soft clinks.

Naruto moved his shocked eyes from the contents of his hand to Sakura's face and back. "What is this for?"

"I'm sure it's not enough to buy your lover, but I hope it will be a good start."

Naruto counted the coins—10 denarii. "This is almost everything I've paid you..." He shook his head and closed a fist around the coins, shoving it back towards Sakura. "I can't accept this," he said sternly.

Sakura closed her hands around the fist and pushed it back, pressing it into Naruto's chest. "I want you to have it. If you need an excuse, then consider this repayment for Kakashi's referral." She ducked her head to catch his eyes and flashed him a smile. "He's easily paid me twice as much."

Naruto frowned but knew how insulting it would be to continue to refuse the gift. And, truth be told, he couldn't afford to decline it. 10 denarii was more than half his daily wage. Sakura released his hands, dropping her grip to his wrist and squeezing gently.

"You're welcome," she said softly in response to the gratitude that she could see in Naruto's eyes, despite his pride's refusal to voice it.

Naruto nodded and slipped the coins into the pocket of his cloak. This, a few months of saving, and the occasional odd job may altogether be just enough to actually make a decent offer to Claudius. Naruto lifted soft, thankful eyes to Sakura, who offered a smile and wink in response before turning her attention back to the merchant stalls. Still bemused by the entire event, Naruto watched with a tweaked brow as the woman excitedly pointed to a pottery vendor and bid him to follow.

* * *

From his vantage point on the second floor's open-air corridor, Kakashi could watch the house attendants work without appearing to leer. It was mostly woman that filled the courtyard, washing linens and hanging them up to dry. His single gray eye admired one young servant as she bent over the wash basin, scrubbing vigorously. The gentle scrape of approaching footsteps redirected his attention to the man walking towards him, blond head tilted back as he massaged a kink in his neck.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked, pulling away from his lazy lean against the corridor wall.

"The market," Naruto answered with a sigh.

It was directly after Sakura's purchase at the pottery stall that Naruto realized her true motive behind the invitation she'd extended him—pack mule. After traipsing up and down aisle after aisle, he'd ended up hauling the bulk of her purchases back to the brothel. Carrying the goods wasn't particularly taxing, but spending the day with a woman such as Sakura was exhausting. She flitted from stall to stall, talking nearly the entire time, and she didn't hesitate to argue with vendors over the price of their wares. She would raise her voice and gesticulate wildly during the more heated bartering sessions. More than once Naruto had suffered her abuse when she would accidentally smack the back of her hand into his arm or chest. She hit hard for such a small thing.

Kakashi looked Naruto up and down skeptically. "You didn't buy anything."

It was more a statement than a question, but Naruto felt inclined to answer. "No. I didn't."

After a moment of awkward silence, Kakashi decided to let the topic drop. He sidled up next to Naruto and they fell into step, walking side by side down the hall.

"I was actually on my way to go see you," Kakashi finally said, casting a sidelong glance to Naruto.

"No you weren't," Naruto responded dryly.

"No," Kakashi admitted, "but I'm glad I ran into you. I have news." Naruto grunted his response and Kakashi continued. "Our guide arrived this morning. He said the roads west are clear enough for an envoy."

Naruto's brow tweaked. He licked his lips, finding his mouth suddenly dry. "Oh?"

Kakashi nodded. "So tend to whatever personal business you may have. We'll be leaving at dawn in two days."

"This is good news," Naruto said with a gentle curving of his lips. "I'm sure the Emperor was elated to hear it."

"Any excuse for a feast," Kakashi said, with a emphatic eye roll. "I'm told they butchered a camel for the festivities. Ugly beasts, but they are only killed for auspicious occasions." He scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "I hope they taste good."

"I don't know how you would be able to tell," Naruto said with a chuckle. "Everything I've eaten here tastes the same."

"Not the women," Kakashi teased, jabbing Naruto in the ribs with his elbow. "Speaking of which, I also heard the Governor has purchased many of the local whores for the evening, so it won't just be untouchable courtesans tonight."

"That's... generous," Naruto replied with little inflection.

Kakashi hummed. "Generous indeed." A grin pulled at his mouth as they neared their rooms and he voiced his entertaining thought. "Maybe Sakura will be there."

Knowing that Kakashi was looking for a reaction, Naruto simply shrugged. "Maybe she'll bring her new silk rope."

Kakashi's step faltered as he turned back to narrow his one eye at Naruto. "She told you that?"

A roguish smirk quirked Naruto's lips. "It is as she said... some men like to be tied up."

Kakashi's eye twitched before his face adopted its normal lackadaisical expression. "There's no shame in it," he said casually. "We are powerful men. Sometimes its feels good to be at somebody else's mercy for a change."

"Hmmm," Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "You must really enjoy her mercy. From what I gather, you visit her at least twice a week."

"I may."

Naruto suppressed a glare, but his tone was sharp as he spoke. "So the advice you gave me was theoretical, not practiced."

Kakashi shrugged guiltily. "It's still good advice. You shouldn't allow yourself to become so attached."

There was something gentle in Kakashi's warning. The words stung Naruto deeply, but the soft voice soothed him. Naruto realized, then, that Kakashi was inviting a conversation, offering to help Naruto pull himself out of a trap he couldn't escape on his own.

Except Naruto didn't want to escape. He wasn't trapped. What must have appeared to Kakashi as the snare of a siren was actually much more profound. It was a tidal force that pulled on Naruto just as strongly as it pulled on Sasuke. They were caught in it together. It was basic, elemental, and too deeply ingrained in his being. Escaping this would cause far too much damage. It wasn't worth the risk.

And maybe that was why Kakashi was right. Naruto shouldn't have allowed himself to get too close. Had he been smart, he would have stopped when the first warnings flashed through his mind. But he'd ignored those alarms, following his temptation instead; and those base desires lead him to a salacious world of ivory skin and obsidian eyes. Naruto had continued his trek into this realm until an unassuming breeze that sped his pulse and fluttered in his gut grew into a powerful tempest that whipped through him, swirling around his heart. He'd mistakenly called the maelstrom lust, but it was so much greater. And in Sasuke's absence, it had grown.

"It's too late..." Naruto murmured, eyes downcast.

"Naruto...?"

Vexed azure eyes lifted. "I'm afraid I'm already too attached."

* * *

Naruto's eyes moved to his wine cup as it slid away on the rough, wooden surface of the table. It stalled and then slowly slid back, following the gentle dip and roll of the ship. He reached out and stilled the cup, returning his focus to the object in his hand. The delicate, black strands of the ostrich feather lifted and pulled away, following the gentle draft of sea air that traveled through the galley.

Sakura had brought it with her the night of the feast. She sought him out and offered it to him with a final farewell. Naruto had been surprised by the gift, but she had pinned him with one of her knowing looks and stated that she often saw him admiring the feather.

"_You __never __were __able __to __hide __yourself __from __me__."_

She'd lifted herself up on the balls of her feet to whisper the words against his ear. The way she'd gently grasped his biceps as she leaned into him must have appeared far more salacious than the act truly was. And that was probably the point. Naruto recalled the way she simpered up at him before turning away to find another man to entertain.

_Such __a __peculiar __girl_, he thought, a small smile curving his lips. He dragged the soft, curling tip of the feather along the back of his hand, then ran it obliquely until it tickled the more sensitive skin of his wrist. He owed her so much. More than the money she had so generously offered him. More than he could ever repay. Because she saw the truths he hid from himself, and she helped him to see them too.

"What do you have there?"

Naruto's attention snapped up, eyes moving to locate his unnoticed company. He found a familiar figure easing down into a chair across from him, his dark eyes assessing the ostrich feather. Feeling a strange sense of protectiveness for the object in question, Naruto gently slotted it into the pocket of his cloak.

Naruto replied without inflection, "Nothing, Kiba."

"Nothing, ey?" Kiba prodded. "Looks like a parting gift to me."

A fine layer of frost hardened Naruto's eyes. "It's nothing, Lycaon."

The man narrowed his eyes at the use of his Roman name. He loathed it, was offended by it. Naruto knew this. He knew that Kiba—a Dacian with all his innate, Thracian pride—despised the yolk of his Roman name, and Naruto used it as a barb to strengthen his warning. This topic was closed.

Before his glare could grow to a full sneer, the man huffed and waved his hand dismissively. "So sensitive, Naruto," Kiba said, but he didn't pursue his question further.

Naruto watched him for a moment, assessing. Kiba was a rugged man, rough and abrasive. His hard jawline was constantly covered in a fine layer of stubble and his mahogany hair was kept a shaggy, contemptible length—it was his personal act of defiance, his way of asserting himself above the oppressive hand of his superiors. He'd always had a problem with authority, a fault that saw him flogged regularly during their shared training. In all honesty, Naruto was shocked that Kiba had survived. But perhaps, now, Naruto could find a use for Kiba's general disregard for the protocol.

"Kiba," Naruto finally said at length, "you've taken side jobs before, correct?"

Kiba arched a brow, moving a skeptical gaze over Naruto's face. "Naruto..." he began with mock admonishment, "you know that isn't allowed."

"That's exactly why I'm asking you, Kiba," Naruto replied dryly. "You would be the authority on breaking the rules."

Kiba snorted. "I can't deny that."

Naruto smirked and reached out for his cup, tipping it back against his lips and emptying its contents. "So," he prodded, "can you help me?"

Kiba scratched his scruffy chin in contemplation and ran his eyes over Naruto one more time. It wasn't a matter of mistrust that stilled his tongue, but rather concern. He didn't want to be held responsible for offering such ill-advised assistance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kiba asked. "You know the penalty if Tertius were to find out."

Naruto nodded. He knew, as did all Scholae Palatinae members, that taking side jobs was strictly forbidden. Dedication to serving the Emperor came above all else and the mere idea of diverting one's attention to another task was beyond insolent. But it was a risk he was going to have to take if he wanted to earn the money he'd need to purchase Sasuke.

"Fine," Kiba said with a shrug. "When we get back to Rome, visit the market in the morning. The merchants are always looking for sober hands to help unload the goods coming up from Ostia."

"Does it pay well?" Naruto asked, curious at the prospect.

"A few denarii," Kiba answered. Seeing a flash of frustration in Naruto's eyes, he casually added, "But I suppose that would be a few more than you currently have."

Naruto sighed and rolled a shoulder in a lazy display of agreement. "Thank you," he said after a moment of silence.

"No need to thank me," Kiba responded. A wolfish grin pulled at the corner of his mouth as he added, "Just don't take me down with you when you get caught."

A jarring bellow rang through the galley. "Kiba!"

The man winced. "We must be making port," he said before heaving a sigh and pulling himself out of his chair.

Naruto nodded as Kiba stood. He kept his expression neutral and uncaring as his comrade returned to the deck. The boredom he forced to his eyes belied his excitement, his eagerness to get off this damned ship and his anxiety over finding alternate employment.

As the ship navigated the shoreline, Naruto set about calculating his potential wages. Admittedly, he'd had hoped to find something that would offer him better compensation, especially considering the risk involved. But even if this simple laborer job wasn't well paying, anything would help. Rough math estimated that about two months of saving might be enough to make a reasonable offer to Claudius. It would be a long, hard two months without Sasuke, but it would be worth it once all was said and done.


	4. Perdidit Amator

**A/N: This is the part where I thank everybody and say something clever about submitting reviews. But it's late and cocksucking FFN just reloaded my page before I could save my final edit. So I'm going to keep this brief. **

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. To all those who've reviewed as a guest: Thanks for taking the time to comment!**

**Please continue to review. It makes me happy and feeds my plot bunnies.**

**Warnings: Tiny citrus squeeze.**

**Disclaimer: God, I wish.**

**Beta'd by: Itabitaboo, Queen of the Oxford Comma.**

* * *

Gaara walked into the servants' bath and began to speak without preamble. "I'm privy to something you might want to know," he said to the only occupant of the room.

Sasuke paused in his shaving and turned from his perch on the basin to cast a half-hearted glare at the redhead. "Have you no concept of privacy?"

Gaara waved his hand dismissively and answered, "It's nothing I haven't seen before." _Or __touched__, __for __that __matter_, he continued silently, allowing his gaze to darken lecherously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and returned to his task, running the thin blade up his thigh. It had taken many months, but he was finally able to shave himself without causing the unsightly nics that seemed to frequent his ankles and knees. It seemed that, like all things about living as a puer, he'd adapted.

He'd learned to exist in the shallows of his life, never wading too deep in the knowledge of his status or the coerced nature of his service. Every day was like a dream, one that he'd rather awake from but could accept so long as it wasn't real. It seemed his mind was in constant conflict. One part perceived his situation for the reality it was while the other staunchly insisted it was all a fallacy. There were times, particularly in the quiet of the night, that he worried he could be going mad. And in these lucid moments where he acknowledged the pitiful truth of his life, he longed for Naruto. He ached in heart and mind alike for the man that gave him a reason to continue this sad existence. Naruto's presence had been the only beacon of light in Sasuke's dreary world. He had been drawn to it as a moth to flame; and without that light, he was left drifting—alone and lost. But by morning, he'd have pushed those thoughts aside to once again wade through the day.

Today had been an easy day to pretend it was all fake. There were fewer men than he had seen in the last week and their appetites had been simple. Claudius had sent him away early, saying his services wouldn't be needed. Sasuke had happily retreated to the servants' quarters were he'd eaten his ration, washed his toga, and bathed himself all before the sun had set. Now, he set down his razor and gently rinsed off the excess oil from his skin.

Gaara moved forward, picked up the flimsy towel from the nearby bench, and offered it to Sasuke. After another moment of splashing, done purely to suit Sasuke's obstinate nature, the towel was received. Sasuke patted himself dry as he stepped out of the tub and moved to the bench. He stood there, apparently contemplating the toga he'd laid out, before finally turning to Gaara.

"What have you heard?" he asked, planting his hands on his waist as if he was obliging Gaara by asking the question. In truth the man's calm, knowing gaze had finally piqued Sasuke's curiosity.

Gaara only smiled back. He had come to learn much about Sasuke simply by the way the man behaved. His first impression of Sasuke being stubborn yet complaisant wasn't too far from the truth. Gaara had determined, even before Sasuke was able to speak with him, that he was a proud man. He had a deliberate and quiet nature that Gaara understood to mean a strict childhood. And after Sasuke had learned the language, Gaara confirmed that, indeed, Sasuke's foreign homeland had a strong sense of honor, ancestry, and tradition. It was of little surprise to him, then, that Sasuke found difficulty in accepting his position.

Where Gaara took pride in his work because, if nothing else, it kept him alive, Sasuke seemed to resent it for the same reason. A kind of melancholy had taken hold of Sasuke shortly after his first day. He'd pasted over this with a thin veneer of apathy, but Gaara could see the sadness in his eyes. When he'd finally asked about it nearly two months later, he received no answer; but some sort of connection had been forged in that moment and Sasuke began to speak to him more freely. Through pure intuition, Gaara had learned that the source of Sasuke's depression was a man. Sasuke never mentioned a man explicitly, but Gaara gleaned this information from everything that remained unsaid. He'd determined something to have happened very early on, perhaps on Sasuke's first day. And when Gaara finally asked outright, he'd been completely denied. He knew then, with unwavering certainty, that Sasuke's malaise centered around this one mysterious man.

It was only upon meeting Nereus himself that Gaara had been able to put it all together, and the answer had shocked him. Precisely what had transpired between Sasuke and Nereus that day, he never could find out, but the effect it had on both of them was impossible to ignore. Gaara realised, in the moment that Nereus inquired about Sasuke, that something deep had formed between the two. Something far more intense than the superficial connection most patrons had with puers. Whatever it was, and Gaara didn't dare put a word to it, seemed to disturb them both.

Gaara had been perfunctorily ignored the night he returned to their quarters and declared that he now understood the reason for Sasuke's moodiness. He did, however, receive an icy glare when he approached Sasuke with swaying hips and whispered, _'__I__'__d __miss __that __cock __too__.'_ Of course, the very next day, when Sasuke reunited with his blond soldier, the man's mood had shifted considerably.

Gaara could always tell the days when Nereus came to visit. Sasuke seemed much less a shell and more a virile young man. His eyes would glint when he'd flash that haughty smirk and he'd walk with a spring in his step. Even his voice sounded richer. Gaara, of course, could be counted on to tease Sasuke and claim he knew exactly the cause of that light gait and hoarse voice.

It had been many, many months since Gaara had seen any of those things in Sasuke though. The melancholy was back, the façade firmly in place. He hoped his news might bring some cheer back to Sasuke's world.

"The imperial envoy returned today," Gaara said eagerly. He watched for a reaction as Sasuke dressed, noting only a moment of hesitation as the fabric was adjusted and smoothed down.

"Perhaps business will pick up again," Sasuke replied. His face, like his voice, was completely devoid of emotion.

Gaara scoffed. "Spare me, Sasuke. We both know the only _business_ you'll be attending to is Nereus." A smirk danced along his mouth as he added, "And if things pick up where they left off, you'll be limping down these halls in no time."

Sasuke's reply was a deadpan look that slowly resolved itself into a smile. He appreciated Gaara's sharp tongue, always ready to lacerate any topic. He also enjoyed their banter, the easy back and forth that made him comfortable enough to share deeper insights. And Gaara always seemed to know when to stop teasing and start listening. Now, it seemed, was one such time.

"You've missed him," Gaara stated more than asked as he moved to sit on the bench.

"I have," Sasuke answered quietly, sitting down beside him. "It's ridiculous, I know... but—"

"It's reckless, Sasuke," Gaara interrupted. "You are inviting pain by loving him."

Sasuke's head jerked to face Gaara. "I have never said I love him," he retorted cooly.

"You don't have to. Most of the things I know about you I learned without you telling me. This is no different. You love him, Sasuke... and that is reckless."

Sasuke maintained his insolent glare for a moment more before dropping his eyes and turning to examine the floor. He knew the truth behind Gaara's words - both his love and the danger it posed—but he lacked the courage to face it. And he hated that cowardly reaction most of all.

"I can't explain it," Sasuke finally said at length. "I know it's preposterous, but I can't stop it either. Ever since that first day, there's been... something."

"Tell me about it," Gaara prodded gently. He knew the chances of rejection were high, but his own curiosity couldn't be helped. And, truth be told, the concept of loving a patron fascinated him.

"I had a life," Sasuke began with a sigh. "I had a future on the horizon. I knew my place in the world and the role I would be stepping into. But none of that exists anymore."

He turned to Gaara and let his emotions show boldly. Pain and confusion and bitterness etched themselves into his features, burning in his eyes and pulling at his mouth. It was then that Gaara saw the boy in Sasuke, the child that was never able to grow up before the world got ahold of him. When Sasuke spoke again, though, the emotion vanished.

"I was still resisting when I first came here," he said, looking to Gaara with a wan smile. "I'm sure you could tell. I somehow thought none of this could be real. A bad dream perhaps or a mistake that the gods would quickly rectify. I hadn't quite come to terms with this life yet. And Nereus made everything so fantastic. He was assertive but kind, and he _wanted _me. His desire stirred things inside me until I wanted him too. But then..." Sasuke stopped, leaving the unspoken words to mold the tension in the air as it did in his chest.

"Then he left," Gaara finished for him. Sasuke's frown deepened and he nodded. Gaara contemplated this for a moment, trying to understand the meaning behind and underneath Sasuke's confession. "The fates are cruel bitches sometimes, Sasuke. They toy with us at their whim."

"Indeed," Sasuke answered. It seemed as if he might not continue and Gaara was just tensing to stand when he said, "So, I learned to cope. I retreated into myself until only a husk remained to do my service." He turned fully to Gaara and added sincerely, "I know you saw it and I know you wanted to help. You have my gratitude, even if I never accepted your aid."

Gaara had to check his emotions, lest they burst from him in a flood of blubbery tears as they were sometimes wont to do. Still, the glimmer in his eyes could not be blinked away. "We are not allowed much joy in this life, Sasuke," Gaara said once he was certain his voice wouldn't tremble. "I only wish to diminish the sadness."

"I know," Sasuke said again, turning away from Gaara once more. This time, he looked to his hands as he spoke. "That is the hardest part of this feeling for Nereus. The happiness I experience with him is countered by the anguish I feel when we are apart and made worse by the men I must service in between. I was so afraid when he returned. I feared what would come of my sanity if I was forced to feel such opposing emotions so intensely. But then he told me that he wanted me too and I no longer cared. I knew the danger. I believe he did too, but we couldn't help ourselves. And every time we're together, he fills me with his love. And every time he leaves, I feel myself being hollowed out." Sasuke looked to Gaara, who seemed intent on saying something, so he quickly continued. "But I don't care. I welcome the sadness if it means I can experience the joy. You are right. It is reckless, but it is the only thing I have left in this life to look forward to. If I don't have him, I have nothing."

Gaara swallowed his words, he recognized them for the fruitless endeavor they were. Sasuke had made up his mind. He would continue to ride the highs and lows of this affair, despite the precarious position it left his sanity in. Gaara offered an understanding smile, _so__be__it__._

"Well," Gaara finally said as he stood, "the fates have a challenge in breaking you. That much is certain."

Sasuke stood as well and gathered his tools from the basin. "The fates can suck my cock," he said brazenly, as if baiting them. "I will not exist purely for their enjoyment, not when I can find my own."

* * *

Naruto moved east toward the the Sun as it slowly crested over the buildings of Rome, climbing above the basilicas and spreading its rays across the sprawling villas. Life began to stir in the buildings that lined the streets he wove through. He found the large, open forum teeming with workers as stalls were erected and merchant wears were hauled between the growing aisles.

After observing the activity for a moment, Naruto's attention was drawn to a single man. He was a wiry fellow draped in a fine linen toga. The wooden codex he clutched with one hand and the manner in which he barked orders at the bustling workers defined him as a person of authority. Naruto approached him without hesitation, flanking him on his right and moving to stand just inside the man's periphery. The merchant didn't acknowledge him. His attention was focused, instead, on the goods that came streaming in through the back entrance to the market, no doubt the payload from Ostia that Kiba had mentioned.

"No!" he hollered, waving down an ox of a man with a bushel of grain thrown over either shoulder. "Baro, the grain goes to Marcus Cordus."

"Cordus?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said the grain went to Florus."

"Which is precisely why I do not pay you to think!" the man spat. "The grain goes to Cordus, the baker. Tell me what you expect Florus, the furrier, to do with four modii of grain?"

The behemoth shrugged his shoulders—a feat considering the weight they bore—and changed direction. Sighing, the merchant shook his head and opened his codex, carving a quick note into the wax tablet with the sharp point of a bronze stylus. He paused for a moment before closing the wooden case and slotting the stylus into the binding.

Finally, the man looked up to acknowledge the blond standing near him. His eyes ran up and down Naruto's frame, assessing the strong physique and simple tunic, and judging him to be an underemployed laborer. "You are looking for work, I presume?"

"I am," Naruto answered with a nod.

The man's head tilted slightly in consideration. "Are you smarter than that man?" He lifted his chin in gesture to the brute lumbering away.

Naruto followed the man's gaze. "I cannot say for certain, as I don't know him," he replied. "But if I had to wager... I'd say I am."

The man's critical gaze softened with amusement. "Well, your tongue is certainly quicker." He gave a short nod. "Fine. What is your name? I'll add you to my roster."

"Flavus," Naruto said simply.

"Well, Flavus, my name is Quintus Albinus. Now that we have been properly introduced... I believe a caravan of fruits has just arrived. Relieve it of its wares."

Naruto worked dutifully, carrying sacks of stone fruit, grapes, and apples into the marketplace. Once the wagon was emptied, he moved on to the next one, filled with spices and dried goods. The sun was nearly halfway to its zenith when Naruto finished delivering the last bag of cloves. The market was beginning to bustle with customers and the workers returned to their employers to collect their wages. Most would continue on to some other manual labor—firing bricks or tending to city sanitation—but Naruto had only a few hours before his shift patrolling the imperial courtyard.

He found Quintus tabulating the payroll and distributing his coin accordingly. Naruto frowned at the four denarii he received. It was just as Kiba had promised, but disheartening nonetheless. He was already longing to visit the thermae, and he knew his patience wasn't going to last long.

"Is there something else I could do for you?" Naruto asked, lifting his eyes from the coins in his hand to the man etching away into his tablet. "Something that pays better?"

Quintus slowly lifted his gaze from his codex and eyed him speculatively. It wasn't often that a laborer was so bold. He lifted his chin to look down his thin nose at Naruto. To his credit, the blond didn't flinch under the scrutiny. And why would he, really? He stood an entire head over Quintus, blocking the rising sun with his hulking shoulders. Quintus could see a potential use for the man, a way to put that muscular frame to work for something other than labor.

"How is your arithmetic?" Quintus asked, his tone dubious.

"Fair."

Narrowing his eyes, Quintus quickly quizzed him. "If a libra of lamb costs twelve denarii, how much would you charge for five libra?"

"Sixty denarii," Naruto answered without hesitation.

"And if a cask of spiced wine costs twenty-four denarii, how many would you receive for that sixty?"

Naruto looked up as he performed the calculation in his head. "Two," he answered, then added, "...and a few beers."

Quintus was pleased, and he hummed in contemplation. "And I assume you can use your bulk for more than hauling goods."

Naruto arched a blond brow at that. "I can," he said warily. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have a few debts owed me and my warnings have fallen on deaf ears," Quintus answered. He once again raked his eyes over Naruto's sinuous muscles. "I could use some assistance in collecting."

Naruto's expression cleared with understanding. "You would have me rough up your debtors?"

"If it comes to that," Quintus answered unblinkingly. "But I think intimidation could go far."

Naruto took a moment to consider the offer. It was a risky proposition, one that could see him more than flogged if he were caught. He'd only consent if the price was right.

"And what of payment?" Naruto queried.

Quintus' lips pursed in thought and Naruto could see the calculations spinning behind his eyes. "Five denarii per debt."

Naruto almost laughed. As it was, his chest heaved with a disbelieving huff and he shook his head. "Ten," he countered.

Now it was Quintus' turn to express shock and disgust. "Are you mad? Ten denarii?"

This wasn't Naruto's first time negotiating a fee, but he didn't have time to perform the normal back and forth. He issued his final offer. "Fine. Five denarii per debt, plus a commission on what I collect."

Quintus narrowed his eyes while his head bobbed back and forth in thought. His voice was tight as he replied, "You are far more shrewd than your appearance would let on." Naruto smirked at that. "Two percent," Quintus offered.

"Eight."

Quintus sucked his teeth in irritation. "Five."

Naruto paused, furrowing his brow in a display of consideration. Truthfully, he was quite happy with the deal. "Five and Five," he agreed.

"See me tomorrow at first light," Quintus said. "I'll send you with a bill before the market opens."

* * *

Naruto trudged back to his apartment long after the moon had risen. This last month had been taxing, offering him only a few hours of sleep between his patrol shift and the break of dawn that saw him meeting with Quintus.

Each day was the same. He'd wake just as the sun bled its orange glow in the predawn lavender and make his way to the market. His first task of the day would be seeing to Quintus' debt collection, which usually consisted of cracking his knuckles in the face of some weak-kneed shop owner before receiving his requested payment. He'd then see to unpacking goods until the late morning. After collecting his wages, Naruto would return to his apartment, dress in his standard gear, and grab a quick lunch of olives and bread before starting his eight hour patrol.

It was exhausting, but fruitful. Naruto reached behind his mattress and pulled out his coin purse, which had grown fat and heavy since his return from Nisibis. He dropped in another 12 denarii and smiled at the coins that glinted back at him in the moonlight.

He'd had to adjust to a very basic lifestyle, tending only to his necessities and little more, but the sacrifice was well worth it. He saved over half his daily earnings. Add to that the average 10 denarii a day that he earned from Quintus and Naruto felt he was well on his way to collecting the necessary funds. It was only a matter of time... and knowing this left him anxious and frustrated.

The anticipation was becoming a distraction, one that Naruto had to forcefully tamp down during the day, but always came roaring back was he was shut away in the confines of his room. His fantasies were becoming harder and harder to ignore in the quiet dark of his room.

Naruto removed his gear and laid down on his bed with a long, drawn out sigh. He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes tracing the faint lines of cracked plaster. His features were drawn into a tight scowl as he tried to ignore the ever present phantom of his desire. He struggled to breathe as his chest constricted under the familiar pressure of his longing. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, he released an aching, frustrated growl. He reached blindly for the table by his bed and ran his fingers over the surface until he found his prize. Retrieving the familiar ostrich feather, he sighed despondently. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath as he stroked the soft plumage across his face. The delicate filaments caressed the skin along his cheeks and over his lips. He tilted his head back to allow the gentle glide of the feather to move down his jaw and throat.

Behind his eyelids, a scene unfolded. It was filled with visions of pale, slender fingers and smoldering, onyx eyes. Sasuke's phantom fingers followed the path of the feather—ghosting over Naruto's pulse, flitting over his clavicle, and gently circling one pebbled nipple. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as the imagined fingers abused the nub with a persistent, teasing touch.

In this fantasy, it was Sasuke's hand, and not Naruto's, that slid down his shuddering torso to grab his erection. He imagined Sasuke taking his throbbing length up in a grip so strong that he almost lost control before the stroking even began. His shaft pulsed and swelled as the hand remained still, applying such pressure to the base of his cock that his crisis was averted. The next moment found the hand pumping up and down firmly while the gentle whisper of a touch continued to run up and down his chest.

Naruto nearly had to bite his tongue bloody, but he held back his cries of pleasure. Bringing a hand to himself was shameful enough. He refused to chance anybody outside his room hearing him succumb to his weakness.

But succumb he did.

He writhed under the fist that passed over his leaking tip in quick succession. A series of explicit images flashed in his mind. Some memory and some fantasy, but all revealing alabaster skin glowing with sweat. He saw Sasuke roll his hips, bow his back, and cry out to the heavens as he begged to be pounded. And Naruto's hand pumped powerfully, harder and faster. His hips arched off the mattress, jerking and trembling as he brought himself to climax. A solitary grunt, ground out through a clenched jaw, was the only sound emitted as milky streams splashed down on his stomach and chest.

Naruto collapsed then, gasping for air as his pulse calmed and his muscles seemed to liquify. The post-orgasmic tingle that washed through him left him utterly spent and unable to move. Sleep took him quickly afterward, leaving his seed to dry in the air. And the feather fell, unsoiled, to the floor.

* * *

The next morning saw Naruto in a fair mood. Having finally given into his urges and satisfied himself, he felt unburdened. He even went as far as to allow a small smile to tilt his lips as the rays of the rising sun kissed his face. The walk to the market was made at a leisurely pace.

Quintus caught a shock of golden hair in his periphery and turned to greet the approaching blond. "Flavus," he said in a hearty greeting, taking the man by the arm.

Each morning Naruto approached him, Quintus seemed happier than the last—a fact that could likely be attributed to the constant coin the man brought him. As he did every morning for the last few weeks, Quintus reached into his codex and withdrew the day's bill.

"What vendor has earned my patronage today?" Naruto mused as he received the piece of paper.

"Not a shop owner today," Quintus answered.

Naruto quirked his brow and looked down at the bill. His breath caught in his throat as he read the name. His brow furrowed in disbelief. _What __have __I __done __to __earn __the __gods__' __favor__?_

"I've yet to be paid for several litres of oil."

Naruto blinked, read the name again, and blinked once more. But the name remained the same. _Claudius __Paetus_.

"Paetus is a slick one. Don't let him give you hassle," Quintus advised.

Naruto nodded, still dumbfounded by his luck. The fates had put him on this path, he was certain of it. He couldn't have wished for a more perfect opportunity to purchase Sasuke's freedom. A few coins, a bit of blackmail, and a small threat of violence was all he needed.

"Flavus?" Quintus called, his questioning eyes moving over the man's pensive expression.

Naruto snapped his eyes back up and his expression cleared. His mouth curved into a smile that Quintus interpreted as jocular, but would be better described as impish. "No, of course. I'm sure we will find a mutually satisfying arrangement."

* * *

Claudius was leisurely pacing the atrium, nodding politely to the patrons and ensuring that the activities of the thermae were running smoothly. He turned to the entrance and stopped mid-stride at the sight of a man he hadn't seen in several months.

"Nereus Flavus!" Claudius called with an odd hint of apprehension. "It's been ages."

"It has," Naruto agreed. "I wish I could say this is a social call, but I'm actually here on business," he continued, not wishing to drag things out with pleasantries.

Claudius hesitated. "Is that so? How can I be of service?"

"I'm here on the behest of Quintus Albinus, to collect on a debt," Naruto said, producing the bill he had been given and offering it to Claudius.

"I see," Claudius replied, looking contemptuously at the slip of paper. After a moment of stubborn refusal, he finally took the bill—snatching it out of Naruto's hand in irritation. Claudius studied the charges before answering. "I'm sorry to say I don't have the funds on me at the moment."

Naruto smiled politely. "I would be happy to wait while you collect the coin."

Claudius nearly sneered, obviously not amused. "I don't _have _the coin, Nereus."

At this, Naruto lowered his brow, having lost his patience for the man's conniving. "Now that I find hard to believe," Naruto said and blatantly moved his eyes down to Claudius' purse. "I'm sure you could find a few spare coins."

"Perhaps I could pay a portion today and make arrangements for the remainder?" Claudius conceded, his eyes pleading.

The display of contrived disgrace sickened Naruto, but he hid that behind his own artificial expression. He appeared to ponder the suggestion. "I suppose I could convince Quintus to grant you an extension—"

"Thank you," Claudius replied wearily, sensing an impending stipulation.

"—But there is something I would ask in return," Naruto finished.

Claudius felt his lips purse involuntarily, tightening his mouth into a thin line. He inclined his head as he spoke. " Of course. If there is anything I could do to earn your favor in this matter..."

Naruto licked his lips to hide his smirk. "I'd like to discuss a purchase."

"A purchase?" Claudius asked, clearly surprised by the request.

Naruto could feel his pulse quickening. Every word they shared brought him one step closer to Sasuke. He nodded and swallowed the excited lump in his throat. "I'd be willing to discuss an arrangement with Quintus, on your behalf, if you would relinquish the ownership of one of your puers to me."

Claudius continued to stare dubiously. "You wish to buy one of my slaves?"

"I do," Naruto answered with an assertive tone.

"Even in exchange for your assistance in this matter," Claudius began with an air of regret, "the cost for one of my slaves wouldn't be cheap."

"I understand that," Naruto replied evenly, "and I believe I could make you a fair offer."

Claudius raised a speculative brow. "If that is the case, I believe an arrangement could be made."

Outwardly Naruto smiled in response—it was a small, controlled quirk of his lips. Inside, though, his heart hammered in his chest and his gut twisted with such wild anxiety that he had to take a breath to quell a wave of nausea.

"Excellent," Naruto said. The calm in his voice surprised even him. "I am interested in purchasing Seraphinus specifically."

Claudius' expression turned somber as he nodded in understanding. "I thought that might be the case."

The nervous flutter in Naruto's stomach morphed into a dense pit. "Is that a problem?" he asked, searching Claudius' face for a clue to the cryptic statement.

The man seemed to struggle to find the words. When he did speak, Naruto intently watched as his thin lips. "I'm afraid Seraphinus no longer serves this establishment."

Naruto felt something dangerous coil in his stomach. It had the sting of possessiveness and the wild unpredictability of fear. His nostrils flared as he checked the mounting tension. "And what does that mean?"

Claudius' mouth twitched. He felt the animosity rolling off Naruto as those icy blue eyes narrowed to pierce him with a sharp glare. "Seraphinus proved himself unfit. I have already relinquished him to the quaestor."

Fists clenched by his sides, Naruto struggled not to grip the rotundus man by the throat and squeeze until something popped. Claudius could sense the impending wrath and stammered to find a way to appease the brawny soldier looming over him.

"I'm sure there is somebody else..." Claudius suggested, then took a step back as Naruto advanced. "I've acquired several new puers in these last months. Tight boys. I'm sure you'll find one to your likin—Ack!"

Claudius squawked in surprise when Naruto's hand suddenly shot out to fist his toga. He was yanked against a hard chest and found himself engulfed in an aura of rage. Eyes wide with fear, Claudius gaped and mouthed some sort of silent plea.

"I want no other," Naruto growled into the man's face. "If you do not have him, then I'm afraid we are at an impasse."

Claudius flinched as Naruto's other hand flew to his gut. He braced himself for impact, only to receive none. Naruto gripped his coin purse and yanked it forcefully from Claudius' belt.

"I'll be taking this to Quintus as a deposit," he said with a sneer.

He pushed Claudius back and turned before he was tempted to violence. Claudius had the sense about himself to hold his tongue and anxiously watch as Naruto thundered away. He steadied himself against a wall and straightened his toga out. A quick glance about the atrium proved the patrons to be unaware of what had just transpired, for which Claudius was thankful. He didn't need gossip spreading over how he was so easily accosted in his own place of business. Still shaky from the encounter, he found the closest exit and retreated.

Naruto's furious strides carried him quickly through the atrium. His fists were clenched so tight that he could feel his blunt nails burrowing into the flesh of his palm. He welcomed the pain. He'd bury his hand into the plaster wall if it wouldn't draw too much attention. He needed to leave, needed to find this quaestor, needed to beat the man into submission and take back what was his.

He'd never been prone to such wild thoughts or intense emotions. But when the hope and giddy anticipation he'd been feeling had been suddenly ripped from him, his mind quickly worked to fill the void with a dense, writhing rage. It clouded his mind until all he could think about was tearing his way through the bodies that stood between him and Sasuke.

A gentle sound drifted into these violent thoughts. It was a soft whisper that slowed his frenzied gait. The sound turned more insistent, into a sharp hiss.

"_Nereus__!_"

It was a voice, Naruto realized. He stopped and turned to his right. In the shadows of an alcove, the voice called to him again. Naruto moved slowly, wary of who could be addressing him so surreptitiously. A form in the shadow cautiously stepped forward, not much, but enough to reveal light, emerald eyes and dark, auburn hair.

"Gaius?" Naruto questioned as he approached. "Gaius!" he exclaimed, then paused as he searched his memory. "No... Guh... Guh... Gaara! Gaara, what has happened? Where is Sasuke?"

Gaara shushed him harshly then pulled him into the tiny nook of the alcove. "It was horrible, Nereus. Sasuke attacked a patron." Gaara looked down as he recalled the event. "I don't know what happened. I just saw the man come staggering out of the caldarium bleeding from the nose. Afterward, another customer, a city guard, dragged Sasuke out by the hair." Gaara looked back up, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. "He was a bloody mess, Nereus. Screaming about how he'd been brutalized. I-I don't know..."

Watching Gaara tremble with such fright and uncertainty, Naruto realized that he too was shaking—though his tremors were the result of the mounting anger coursing through him. He managed a few deep breaths before reaching out for Gaara's quaking shoulders and holding him tight.

"Who did it, Gaara?" Naruto asked, fighting to keep his voice steady.

Gaara shook his head, causing a few tears to fall and streak down his cheeks. He tensed his jaw against the welled up emotion, trying to maintain some semblance of masculinity in front of this strong man. "I don't want to cause any more trouble," he finally said in a tremulous voice.

"Gaara," Naruto said sternly, tightening his grip on the man's slim shoulders.

Gaara's face crumpled under the harsh tone. He quickly averted his gaze, trying to hide the fresh tears that threatened to fall. His breaths shortened to hiccups.

"He was like... a-a brother... to me, Nereus," Gaara said between sharp gasps. "I just stood there and watched as they hauled him away..." he said, voice desperate and pained. And then it morphed into something resentful and angry. "He's like a brother and I did nothing!"

Naruto sighed wearily, realizing how sensitive Gaara was and how his terse actions would prove quite fruitless. He pulled the tearful man close and wrapped an arm around him. After a moment, when Gaara's breathing steadied and his tears dried up, Naruto pulled back.

"Who did this?" he asked again, his voice softer.

"It doesn't matter... You can't do anything about it," Gaara said with a sad resolution.

Naruto's features hardened, set in a brutally cold expression. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

Gaara huffed something between a laugh and a snort. "Oh, I'm sure you are capable of much. What I mean, is that he is untouchable."

"Who was it?"

Gaara sighed and lowered his eyes as the name fell from his lips. "Caelius Rufus."

"Caelius Rufus?" Naruto asked, incredulous. It _would_ be such a man. Gaara was right; he was beyond the kind of vigilante justice Naruto would like to enforce.

He didn't know the man personally, though he had seen him on a few occasions and knew the office Caelius held. He was one of two plebian aediles, charged with maintaining order amongst the brothels and bath houses. If ever there was a man that no whore wanted to cross, it was Caelius Rufus. Naruto hung his head.

"Perhaps if it had been somebody else, Claudius wouldn't have been so quick to dispose of Sasuke," Gaara said. His voice was so despondent, as if he believed nothing could be done.

But Naruto refused to accept this. "How long ago was this?"

Gaara shook his head. "Over a week. Twelve days, I believe. He should be in the auction at the end of the month."

"It is not too late, Gaara," Naruto said, his tone hard, yet hopeful.

"But it is, Nereus," Gaara said with a hurt and slightly bitter tone. He looked up at Naruto, into his unwavering cerulean eyes, and slowly his expression cleared of its deeply anguished lines. "You mean to buy him?" Gaara asked dubiously. Naruto nodded once, emphatically. "Oh, Nereus!" Gaara threw his arms around the man's solid frame. "Sasuke is a proud man. A good man. He doesn't deserve this life."

"I know," Naruto agreed as he pried Gaara's lean body off his own. "And I will do whatever I can to save him. Save him and free him and make him mine."


	5. Amor Redimereet

**A/N: Thank you readers, as always, for your support of this story. Your reviews, alerts and faves have all been greatly appreciated and encourage me to do my very best. Afterall, you are the reason I write. So please, let me know what you think, as I cannot improve without your suggestions.**

**Warnings: Nothing particularly sexy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Beta'd by: Itabitaboo. The most amazing beta I've ever had (okay, so I've only had 2... but still.) Her dedication to this fic continues to astound me. It woudn't be the same without her.**

* * *

Naruto had to forcibly set aside his rage, for he knew it would render him no aid in determining his next step. Besides which, even if he could exact his vengeance on Caelius, it wouldn't get Sasuke back. There was too much at stake and too much to consider to allow his anger to distract him. So he took deep, cleansing breaths with each ground swallowing stride, until he felt the tension finally subside.

Quintus saw Naruto approaching and opened his mouth to berate him for taking so long, but thought better of it. He'd never seen the man look so serious or move with such purpose. "Was Claudius difficult?" he asked, feigning concern.

Naruto tossed the small leather pouch to Quintus. "He refused to pay, so I took what he had on him."

Quintus opened the purse and sifted through the coins. "This is only half of what he owed. Perhaps a few days will give him enough time to acquire what is left."

Naruto frowned. It wasn't in his nature to quit—he never backed down from a challenge and never stopped until his goals were met—but he could no longer render his services to Quintus, not when more pressing matters were at hand. He looked at the merchant squarely and said, "Perhaps, but I won't be available."

Quintus pocketed the coins and looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Personal business demands my immediate attention," Naruto answered vaguely. "I'm sorry I cannot be of any more assistance."

Quintus' brow furrowed in consternation. Admittedly, the man had no obligation to him and, therefore, he had no right to deny him release of service. But it saddened Quintus to lose such an asset. His mouth pursed into a thin line as he looked up at the solemn and stern face. He decided to accept this sudden resignation amiably. "I understand," he said, his voice only slightly tinted with disappointment. "You've been invaluable these last weeks. If your business resolves, see me again."

"Thank you," Naruto said with respectful a nod.

Quintus inclined his head in response, then proceeded to open his codex and jot quick notes in the wax. Naruto stood by and watched awkwardly until he grew impatient and cleared his throat. Quintus looked up as if unsure why the man was still there now that their business had concluded.

After a moment of silence, Naruto prodded, "I still need my pay for today."

"Right... yes, of course," Quintus said, slightly flustered as he tallied a few coins. "Here."

Naruto took his payment and turned to leave. Immediately, his concerns resurfaced and he paused. _I wonder..._ he thought, then held a short debate with himself. He turned back, having decided there would be no harm in asking. "Quintus," he said curiously, "do you know the quaestor?"

Quintus, who had turned his attention to the goods coming into the forum, looked back at him. "The quaestor?" he asked. "No, I'm afraid we do not run in the same social circles."

Naruto suppressed the urge to frown. "Thank you," he said with a final, curt nod before turning to exit.

* * *

Returning to the imperial complex earlier than normal, Naruto walked through the sprawling garden. It was no stroll, for he didn't pause to appreciate the cypress trees that reached for the sky or the delicate scent of lilies on the air. Instead, he paced the manicured paths, listening to the crunch of the gravel under his feet as he thought. He felt directionless. He had no experience with the slave auction. He'd never even attended one. He didn't know who to talk to, or even where to start. It seemed that, like with all things involving Sasuke, Naruto was in need of advice. But who? Who could have either the nefarious or aristocratic ties necessary to guide him?

He came upon a fountain and pondered this question as his eyes followed the gentle trickle of water over scalloped marble. He was so deep in his contemplation that he didn't even hear the approaching footsteps.

"It's dangerous to be so preoccupied."

Naruto nearly jumped in surprise, but recovered smoothly and schooled his expression to one of boredom. He was actually quite happy to hear this particular voice, though he wouldn't want to make that known. Kakashi could very well be the man he needed to speak with. He certainly had varied and questionable associations with all manner of society.

"Indeed," Naruto replied blandly. He darted his eyes, briefly catching Kakashi's profile as the man stared ahead. "It is a good thing, then, that I seem to have you as a shadow."

"You should be so lucky, to have such a handsome shadow," Kakashi replied smoothly, the hint of a wolfish smile curving his lips. Naruto rolled his eyes in a show of exasperation. Kakashi waited for him to either comment or leave, as was his custom when he was looking to avoid conversation. When neither happened, he prodded further. "So, what has you so deep in thought?"

Naruto took his time in answering. While he normally avoided divulging personal information to Kakashi, he knew this situation was different. Nevertheless, he attempted to craft his reply in a way that would keep Kakashi's curious prodding to a minimum.

"Can I speak to you in confidence?" Naruto asked, keeping his gaze forward and watching the ripples sparkle under the light of the sun, now near its zenith.

"Of course," Kakashi answered smoothly. "Have I ever given you cause to distrust me, Naruto?"

"No," Naruto answered honestly, then turned his head to look at the man. "It isn't a matter of trust, Kakashi. I just happen to know you get some kind of perverse satisfaction from meddling in my personal affairs."

Looking askance at Naruto, Kakashi narrowed his eye. "That sounded suspiciously like an insult."

"Good," Naruto retorted with a small quirk to his lips. "I spoke correctly, then."

Kakashi huffed a silent laugh. The moment of banter passed and he turned to face Naruto, whose attention was once again redirected to the fountain. Kakashi noted the tense muscles and steady frown. He prodded gently, "Please, Naruto. Speak freely."

Naruto pursed his lips and Kakashi could see the man's thoughts being forged. After a moment, Naruto spoke. "I am looking for a contact... perhaps somebody that aids the quaestor."

Though he had no particular expectations, Kakashi was nonetheless surprised by this response. He couldn't stop himself from asking, "The quaestor? What business could you have with him?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi, his expression revealing him to be thoroughly unimpressed by Kakashi's questions. "I thought you said you would not pry."

"Do not confuse prying with caring," Kakashi replied. His tone was almost admonishing, as if scolding a petulant child. Ignoring the hardened look he received from Naruto in response, he went on, "What possible business could you have with the man who governs the forum? Does this have to do with the side job you've taken up?"

Naruto's face twisted in aggravation. "Damn that Kiba!" he spat. He turned away with a huff. "No, it doesn't," he said, now _sounding_ like a petulant child. Finally, he conceded. "At least... not directly."

"What manner of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" Kakashi asked in a manner that was neither reprimanding nor insulting, but rather concerned.

These fleeting moments of paternal province continued to disarm Naruto. His agitation dissolved under the unwavering gaze of that slate-gray eye. His frown melted away as his expression softened. Shaking his head, Naruto answered, "It's nothing like that. There is no cause for worry. I'm simply looking to make a very specific purchase and I need assistance."

Kakashi took a moment to assess Naruto, searching for a hint of the truth under the vague answer. Finding nothing, he narrowed his eye. "I find your ambiguity in this matter alarming."

"Can you help me or not, Kakashi?"

"I can," the man answered simply. The following moment was filled with a long, challenging stare. At last, Kakashi rolled his eye skyward. He knew he could never match Naruto's stubborn nature. "Fine," he said with an exaggerated sigh. "At least tell me what it is you are trying to buy, so I can give you the right name."

Naruto responded with an utterly blank expression. Then, quietly, as if confessing a mortal sin, he answered, "A man."

* * *

The foyer to the quaestor's office smelled of musty papyrus. Naruto saw stacks upon stacks of rolled scrolls that filled the shelves of the far wall, gathering dust. A man stood before one such shelf with his back to the doorway as he filed away yet more documents. This had to be the man Naruto sought, if Kakashi's description of him was correct. Kabuto, as Kakashi had known him to be many years ago, was a wiry man with gray hair that belied his true age.

"Cassius Artorius," Naruto said, greeting the man formally by his Roman name.

Slotting away the last of his scrolls, Kabuto turned around. He assessed Naruto quickly, identifying him as a stranger but noting the uniform of the Scholae Palatinae.

"Yes," he said, almost cautiously. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here upon recommendation from a mutual friend," Naruto answered. He felt it unnecessary to name Kakashi directly. Certainly Kabuto couldn't know too many members of the Imperial Guard. He took a step forward and tried to keep his voice calm and nonchalant, despite the dense pit twisting in his gut. "He suggested you may be able to assist me."

"What kind of assistance do you require?" Kabuto asked in response.

Naruto had the distinct impression that Kabuto was suspicious by nature. Perhaps he shouldn't have come in uniform. He'd thought it would lend him influence, but it may prove too intimidating. With much effort, he managed to relax his stance and soften his expression.

"There is an auction coming up," Naruto said simply, unobtrusively.

Kabuto confirmed this with a nod. "Three days from now," he answered.

Naruto licked his lips. It was the only sign of nervousness he let slip. "There is a slave I wish to purchase." He was careful to keep his voice even and neutral. "I'd intended to buy him privately, but he was relinquished to the quaestor prematurely."

Kabuto appeared unmoved as he regarded Naruto. With a hint of boredom, he replied, "That is unfortunate."

Undeterred by the man's obvious disinterest in his plea, Naruto continued, "I'd like to purchase him directly. Now. Instead of waiting for the auction."

"I see," Kabuto said as he sat down at a crowded desk and began to sort through thick sheets of paper. He didn't look up as he spoke. "I'm sorry to inform you that such arrangements aren't permitted. Once a slave has been brought in for auction, he will be publicly sold."

More urgently than he would have liked, Naruto stalked up to the desk. "What if I can pay more than he is expected to fetch? Would the quaestor entertain such an offer?"

Kabuto leaned back in his chair and ran his eyes up and down Naruto's frame. He could see the tension in his posture and the fiery intent in his azure eyes. "Unfortunately," he said impassively, "such a generous offer must be declined."

Naruto's lips pursed to a thin line. "I see," he said, clearly disheartened.

Kabuto turned his attention back to his desk and took a moment to busy himself with his stacks of correspondence before finally looking up again. He studied the soldier before him, noting the downcast eyes and brows knit in consternation, and sighed.

"Who are you interested in purchasing?" Kabuto asked as he pulled a large, bound volume out from under a pile of parchment.

Naruto blinked out of his desperate reverie. "Excuse me?"

Kabuto opened the book, mindful of the binding. "The name of the man you wish to purchase."

"S-Serpahinus," Naruto answered, his voice nearly trembling in anticipation.

Kabuto ran a finger down the page, scanning the document before him. He stopped and followed the line across many columns. With a pensive expression, he tapped his finger on the page. He looked up, then back down before leaning back in his chair once more.

"The man you are interested in was relinquished due to insubordination and violence," he said, though there was an obvious question that lingered in the pause that followed. When Naruto failed to respond, Kabuto leaned forward once more and closed the record. "With his history, I don't expect he shall be desirable as a house servant. I'd expect the only interest he will receive would be either as a laborer for the quarry or as fodder for the next gladiatorial games."

Naruto's brow furrowed deeper. "What are you saying?"

Kabuto's fingers crawled over the surface of his desk to adjust a stack of paper. "I'm saying you are very lucky," he answered as he looked back up and steepled his hands. "Normally, candidates for such purchase are sold in large lots, but this auction is too small. All slaves are to be sold individually. I doubt he will receive much attention. He should go cheaply."

Naruto felt his heart clench, then sputter into a rapid beat. Would it not have been a disgraceful display, Naruto would have launched himself across the desk and hugged Kabuto. As it was, he struggled to keep himself from smiling broadly. _I shall have him._ The thought rang loudly in Naruto's mind, blocking out Kabuto's voice as the man continued to speak. _In three days, Sasuke will be mine._

"-other less desirable slaves. So you will have to be patient. After the purchase, you may take him immediately."

Naruto blinked. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Looking mildly irritated, Kabuto obliged. "You must register before the auction starts at noon, but he won't come up until the end. As I said, it is a small auction. I don't expect it should last too long but you will have to be patient."

"I understand," Naruto said. His eyes shone brightly. "Much gratitude Artorius."

Kabuto inclined his head. "Good luck."

* * *

The days leading up to the auction crawled by painfully. Nothing could distract Naruto from the nervous anticipation growing inside him, gnawing at his gut and weighing down his chest. It occurred to him the night before the auction that he had no idea what he was going to do once he purchased Sasuke. His mind had been so focused on getting him that he hadn't considered what he would do once he actually had him.

Give him his freedom, of course. And fuck him until his body could sustain no more. But that wasn't really a plan. What job would Sasuke take? Where would he live? He couldn't stay in the guards' quarters and Naruto couldn't afford his own apartment.

Suddenly, in the darkness of his room, Naruto sat bolt upright in his bed. What if Sasuke wished to leave Rome? As a freed man, he'd have the right. And Naruto suspected he would have no desire to stay in the city that enslaved and abused him. _I certainly wouldn't_.

His tumultuous emotions morphed from apprehension to outright fear. He couldn't bear the thought of Sasuke leaving him. Not after everything he'd come to accept. Not after everything he'd done to get him back.

Naruto rolled over fitfully on his cot and tried to fend off the newly aroused doubt. But it teased him relentlessly, producing all manner of unsettling thoughts. Sleep was hard fought and troubled.

Too tired and too on edge to attempt to socialize, Naruto sat alone at breakfast. He managed to eat a small serving of porridge, but even that seemed to churn in his stomach. Kakashi sat across from him briefly, staying just long enough to inform Naruto that his shift was covered and he wouldn't be on patrol again until the following evening. He made mention of guests arriving in the coming days and festivities to be held, but Naruto didn't retain any of the details.

After breakfast, Naruto visited the small bath house shared by the servants and guards alike. It was nothing like the thermae. A small basin, fed by cold well water, was positioned in the corner of the room, opposite the long trough latrine. Lacking any of the tools necessary to properly clean himself, Naruto settled for scrubbing himself with a small pumice stone.

When he finished with his rudimentary bath, he moved to a small mirror made of polished brass. He examined his reflection, combed his fingers through his short hair and ran his hand over the coarse stubble at his jaw—he hadn't shaved in several days. He found he scarcely recognized the man that stared back at him. Worry had etched itself into frown lines around his mouth and formed dark circles around his eyes. He slapped his cheeks a few times, trying to bring color back to his gaunt complexion.

From his pile of belongings, which sat on a nearby shelf, Naruto found his razor and a small vessel of oil. He'd learned to be very frugal with his shaving oil, only using the smallest amount necessary to get the job done without cutting himself too badly. Today, he was more generous. He wanted to make sure he had a smooth, clean shave, and he thought Sasuke might appreciate the woody fragrance of the oil.

Setting down his razor, Naruto appraised himself once more. A little more light shone back at him in his azure eyes and he managed a weak smile. It wasn't much, but it was an improvement. On his way out, he plucked a laurel leaf from the fresh stem that had been placed on the shelf a few days ago.

Naruto chewed on the leaf as he walked back to his quarters. His mouth filled with the familiar and crisp, if not bitter, flavor and he felt himself relax by degrees. Not much, but enough to take his first proper breath in at least a day. Upon reaching his door, he spat the used leaf on the ground and entered.

He dressed in his newest tunic and fastened his cloak about his shoulders. He knew he'd never be able to pass for more than a commoner, but he wanted to appear as refined as his station would allow. Having dug his coin purse out from behind his mattress, Naruto turned to leave when his attention was drawn to his bedside table. He looked down at the black feather that had become a source of comfort to him during his many sleepless nights. The wispy filaments seemed to reach up to him, imploring. He plucked it off the table and gently caressed the soft tendrils. With a small quirk of his lips, he slotted it way in his pocket and left the room.

* * *

The sun climbed ever higher as Naruto made his way toward the marketplace. He traversed the bustling maze of stalls and found his way to a hall that ran parallel to the large forum. The corridor opened into a sizeable room filled with all manner of people.

Naruto's eyes skimmed over the occupants. He noted the many plebeians and patricians with their embroidered togas and superior posturing. There were men in unfamiliar clothing, some in strange robes and others dressed in exotic furs. They were foreigners no doubt, likely visiting Rome and wishing to take part in all her hedonistic splendor. Along the far wall, venalitti—the lowly slave traders—fussed about their wares, rattling the pens and shouting obscenities. There were many guards, Naruto saw, lining the walls or milling through the crowd. One such man approached Naruto and inspected him for any weapons. Satisfied, the guard nodded and allowed him entry deeper into the room.

There wasn't much that made Naruto uncomfortable. He'd seen many things in his life and little affected him these days—but being in this room, he felt horrifically distressed. He didn't belong here, that much he knew for certain. He didn't fit in. He wasn't rich enough or depraved enough to be here. Nonetheless, he found his way through the assembly and took his place in line to register.

It was none other than Kabuto who took his name and gave him his instructions. His voice was monotonous as he recited his speech. "Each lot is to be sold individually. You will be given time before each auction for inspection. Each slave will have a placard displaying their origin, age and any notable qualities. Furthermore, all slaves originating from outside the Roman provinces can be identified by the white chalk mark at their ankle. All slaves come with a six month guarantee. Should they prove incompetent or deficient in either attitude or ability, you may return them for a full refund. Slaves presented without guarantees can be identified by a white skullcap. Any questions you ask of the venalitti will be answered to the best of their ability. You may also request closer inspection of the slave should you chose. Payment must be made immediately after the sale. Do you have any questions?"

Naruto's mind was reeling with the inundation of information. He understood slaves to be property, but he never considered them to be merchandise. Kabuto spoke of these men, women and children as if they were cattle. He stood there, brow furrowed, as he processed the concept anew.

"Nereus," Kabuto said, somewhat impatiently. "Do you understand the terms of the auction?"

Naruto snapped his attention to the man and gave a short nod.

Kabuto offered him a small, knowing smile. "Happy bidding."

Still dazed, Naruto moved through the crowd. He grazed past a few plebs, who sneered in contempt and promptly pulled away from him, as if he were diseased. As he neared the platform, the quaestor called the auction to order. Conversation ceased as all attention turned to the man mounting the platform. He moved fluidly up the steps, the fabric of his toga flowing around him and making him appear to almost glide. His skin was almost the same shade as the linen that draped his frame—a pristine white. Naruto could scarcely recall ever seeing a living man so pale. The questor smiled out to the crowd. It was a cold and predatory grin that made his eyes sharpen and glint like the edge of a blade.

"Good day," he said in a raspy voice that sent an unpleasant shiver down Naruto's spine. "I am Orosius Sennius, quaestor, and operator of today's auction. We have a small group today, but I believe you will find the quality quite acceptable. I believe we are ready..." He looked over his shoulder to the edge of the platform, where Kabuto now stood poised with a codex tucked under one arm. He nodded in confirmation, prompting Orosius to turn back to the crowd. "Then we shall begin."

The first several lots were women. Most were from northern provinces, though a couple bore the white chalk marking that indicated a foreign origin. They were all presented in the nude, as was standard, Naruto quickly learned. They were pretty, although a little malnourished. Naruto guessed that a thorough bath and a few decent meals would do them all well. The more plain women sold for just over 500 denarii, though one particularly attractive girl garnered 1,200.

Next came the children. There were only two, which Naruto was relieved to see. The first was a boy, whose dull, mahogany hair hung in matted clumps from his scalp. He bared his teeth when asked and displayed his meager musculature to the crowd. He went for 400 denarii. A girl took his place afterward. She stood on the platform, weakly holding back her tears as she was ordered to turn around and lift the hands she used to hide her nude form. Naruto lowered his eyes as the men hungrily bid for her. He didn't want to think about what a girl that young could offer for 850 denarii.

Finally, it was the men's turn. There was quite an assortment among the lots. Most were well built, likely soldiers captured during border skirmishes. A Kushite, whose placard identified him as an import from south of Egypt, fetched a steep 2,100 denarii. He was young and strong, no doubt promising many years of labor. The less desirable—scrawny or elderly men—sold for the same price as the women.

The last of the men were those without guarantees. Naruto watched anxiously as the first man mounted the platform. His impairment was obvious, as he hobbled to the center leaning heavily on a gnarled crutch. He didn't receive much attention and sold quickly for less than 100 denarii.

The next man to take the platform did so with a bowed head that displayed his small, white skullcap resting atop a mop of messy, black hair. Naruto looked up and down the bruised, filthy body. Underneath the blood and grime was ivory skin. Naruto's eyes dropped to the man's ankle and saw the ring of white.

Sasuke looked through lowered lashes to the sea of men and saw only the faces of devils—greedy, licentious, cruel devils. He knew this was the final phase in his punishment for taunting the Fates.

It had started when they brought _that man_ to the thermae. _That man,_ who had pinned Sasuke to the caldarium floor and fiercely drove into him without any preparation. _That man_, who ignored Sasuke's sobs as he thrust into his torn and bleeding hole. _That man,_ who answered Sasuke's begging screams with a firm backhand. Somehow, as Sasuke had been flipped for yet another penetration, he had managed to gain enough leverage to headbutt _that man_ and scramble into the main room. And where Sasuke thought he'd find aid, he received only more violence.

His punishment continued as he was literally dragged from the thermae and jailed with brutes. Once again, he'd found himself the object of carnal assault, but this time he was prepared to defend himself. He'd finally been separated from the rest of the prisoners after the third failed attempt to take him. Yes, he'd suffered some bruises, but it was nothing compared to the broken bones and gouging bites that his assailants received. It was a shallow victory, though. The Fates had still beaten him. He longed to kill himself but had no means, shackled to the wall as he was.

He didn't know what other tortures those bitch Fates had in store for him his time, but he knew to expect the worst. Out of the throng of men grew a chorus of demands. They wanted to see him, to examine him, to put their hands on him. They made him sick.

Naruto tried to push his way through the crowd, but the patricians seemed inclined to block his path. He called out, but his voice was drowned out by the cries of the mob. They called for the slave to raise his head, turn around and lift his arms. Sasuke did as ordered. He looked up to the crowd with empty onyx eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted once more, lifting his voice above the din.

There was a flash of awareness in the dark eyes and they slowly began to shift over the crowd. He scanned the faces as he turned in a slow circle, but recognized nobody. More demands for him to raise his arms left him completely exposed when he finally completed his circle.

Naruto frowned deeply at the large yellowing bruises that spread across Sasuke's thighs and wrapped around his wrists. They were telltale signs of the sort of abuse he'd sustained while incarcerated. An impotent rage roiled inside him at the very thought.

Behind him, Naruto heard a short chuff of a laugh. He whipped his head around to glare venomously at the man responsible. His anger bloomed into a consuming wrath that took every ounce of self control to reign in. It was Rufus. Caelius Rufus. The very man responsible for Sasuke's arrest. Naruto fought the demands of his straining muscles, which wished to pounce on the man and beat him savagely. Somehow, he managed to tamp down his rage and turn back to the platform.

Anger withered, replaced by a cold, gnawing fear. _If he bids..._ Naruto thought, with despair now coloring his eyes. _If Rufus bids, I may lose him._

From the side of the platform, Kabuto called out to the crowd, "This man comes with no guarantees. The bidding will start at fifty."

Naruto lifted his hand, but the bid quickly passed on. The price leapt by ten, then another, then another. It was only a few seconds before the bid hit 100 denarii.

"One hundred twenty-five," Kabuto said, scanning the crowd for bids. Naruto's hand shot up. "One hundred fifty?"

From his periphery, Naruto saw Caelius Rufus accept the bid. He grit his teeth and signalled another bid.

"The bid is now two hundred," Kabuto said, settling his gaze on Caelius.

Naruto turned and leveled the man with a challenging gaze that was returned with a sly look of interest.

Caelius' eyes slid from Naruto's glare, completely unfazed. He nodded to Kabuto. "Two hundred."

"Two hundred fifty!" Naruto snarled, eyes still burning into Caelius' placid visage.

Caelius looked to him once more, judging Naruto with his sharp, brown eyes. But Naruto did not relent. His determined gaze never wavered. If anything, it grew stronger under the scrutiny.

"I have two hundred fifty," Kabuto stated. "Are there any more bids?"

Caelius pursed his lips. He looked ready to offer another bid when a voice called out from across the room.

"Three hundred!"

They turned in unison, searching for the source of this new bid. Naruto saw nothing but the back of heads as others looked to the bidder. He turned back to Kabuto and raised his hand. "Three hundred twenty!" he shouted.

He was dangerously close to his limit. He heart thumped wildly in his chest, clenching tightly when he heard another bid.

"Three hundred forty," called the unknown man.

Sasuke watched the bidding war through shocked eyes. He'd recognized Naruto's voice and located his flaxen head through the sea of people. The sight of those azure eyes, set into a look of bold determination, had his heart racing. Moments later, his blood had frozen in his veins when _that man _joined in. But now, somebody else was calling out bids and raising the price steeply. Sasuke didn't recognize the man who had just bid, but the two behind him were familiar. His eyes grew wide, his breath quickened. Gaara was right, Sasuke realized. The Fates are truly sadistic.

Naruto couldn't even hear his own bid over the sound of his pulse rushing in his ears. "Three hundred fifty-seven."

That was it, every coin that he had scrimped and saved. He'd bid it all. The seconds dragged out as he waited. His eyes moved from Kabuto to Sasuke, and widened at finding him staring right back. There was a desperate sadness in Sasuke's gaze, as if even hope seemed unattainable.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, his voice choked with pain.

"Three hundred sixty!"

Naruto's gasp caught in his throat, strangled on shock. Slowly, Sasuke closed his eyes. He looked utterly resolved to his fate, not frightened or angry or any of the emotions currently warring inside Naruto. He appeared oddly at peace.

"Three hundred sixty," Kabuto confirmed. "Do I have any more bids?"

"No," Naruto croaked quietly. It wasn't intended to be an answer. Rather, it was a refusal to accept this outcome.

"Final call..." Kabuto said, lifting his chin and scanning the crowd. "Sold!"

"No!" Naruto cried out.

He began to shove his way through the men. He neared the platform just as Sasuke was stepping down. Pushing the last plebeian aside, he reached out and shouted, "Sasuke!"

He was immediately snagged by a guard, who grabbed him by his outstretched arm and twisted it until Naruto kneeled in submission. "Cease," the man said firmly.

Struggling in the guard's grip, Naruto watched as three men approached Sasuke. One was a Roman, dressed in a simple tunic and belt that labeled him lower class. The other two were clearly foreigners. Naruto recognized their dark robes from his first, cursory glance of the room. They threw a cloak over Sasuke's naked frame and guided him away.

Naruto quickly ducked and twisted until he freed himself. "Sasuke!" he called out again, even more desperate than before. One of the men turned back briefly to throw a sneer over his shoulder before continuing to usher Sasuke away. Sasuke seemed to resist them, Naruto could see him turn and speak to the robed men.

Another guard stepped into his path, but Naruto easily dodged him. It was when two more moved to block him that Naruto simply barreled forward, trying to evade with brute force.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto was nearly screaming now, overcome with emotion. "_Sasuke!_"

Each guard took an arm and started to drag Naruto back. He thrashed and kicked, his face turning red with his effort and he hollered, "Let go of me!_ Sasuke!_"

A third guard approached and cocked his fist, ready to punish Naruto for his resistance. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from throwing the punch though.

"You can let him go." It was the man accompanying the foreigners. "I'll take him."

The guard looked at the man questioningly, hesitated, then slammed his fist into Naruto's jaw anyway. "That's for being difficult," he said by way of explanation. "Release him."

The guards dropped Naruto, who stumbled to regain his footing. They stepped away and moved on, as if nothing had happened. Naruto cradled his jaw and ran his eyes dubiously up and down his liberator. The man didn't say anything else, he simply turned and walked away. Naruto quickly followed. In the background, he heard the auction called to a close.

"Who are those men?" Naruto demanded as they approached Sasuke and his new owners.

"I don't know," the man answered.

"What is your business with them?" Naruto asked, casting a sidelong, suspicious glance at him.

"Guide," he replied simply, then added, "and translator."

Naruto focused his eyes back on the men. He took in their attire with new scrutiny, looking over their strange vestments. They wore dark, long-sleeved, knee-length robes that crossed over their chests and fastened with a wide sash. He noted the loose pants, dyed the same deep indigo. In all his travels across the empire, he couldn't recall ever seeing such clothing.

"Where are they from?" he asked curiously as they approached.

The Roman shook his head. "I don't know."

Naruto's brow furrowed. He couldn't tell if the man was being purposefully evasive or if he was simply that ignorant. "What language do they speak?"

"Mantri," the man answered, "but it is no more their native tongue than it is mine."

_Mantri?_ Naruto thought. He'd heard the word before, during his travels to the East. Scouring his memory, he recalled a Scythian man using the word to describe the language of Serica—the land of temples and silk.

Still unsatisfied with the answers he'd received, Naruto began to ask, "So how is it that you-"

"If you want an opportunity to speak to that slave," the man interrupted, "then you will need to do as I do. These men are easily offended. What is your name?"

Naruto looked over in irritation to find the man's brow lifted in an impatient and expecting manor. "Nereus Flavus," Naruto answered simply, not wishing to display his own annoyance at being cut off.

Stopping a few paces behind the foreigners the man bowed about halfway to his waist and addressed them in a strange, tonal tongue. Naruto heard his name mingled in with the lilting words. The man flicked a sharp glance up to Naruto, who immediately understood the unspoken instruction. He too bowed.

It unsettled him to do so. He didn't wish to offer such respect to these men, for they were surely the same despicable characters that made Naruto's skin crawl. But, if their Roman guide was to be believed, this show of deference to their status would grant him a moment with Sasuke. And so, Naruto bowed and would remain as such until he was told otherwise.

He did peer up, beyond his brow, as the men turned and regarded their bent forms. One of them replied and despite Naruto's lack of fluency, he still understood the curt tone that was used. The guide dipped his head lower and offered a short response before righting himself.

Tapping Naruto on the shoulder, the man said, "You may speak with him briefly."

Naruto stood and immediately shouldered his way past the robed men. His first few steps towards Sasuke were uncertain but as the distance shrunk his strides grew more resolved. The war between Naruto's sense of propriety and his urges was brief and honestly quite one-sided. He stepped up to the man draped in a cloak, face bruised and hair matted with dirt and blood, and threw his arms around him.

He buried his face in the filthy neck and whispered harshly, "Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke... what have they done to you?"

Clutching his meager covering to his chest, Sasuke raised himself up on the balls of his feet and hooked his chin over Naruto's shoulder. He closed his eyes and answered, "I don't wish to speak of it."

"Of course," Naruto said and tightened his grip around Sasuke. He buried his face deeper into that pale column and risked a few chaste kisses. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Sasuke questioned. "What is there to be sorry for?" He pulled back some, just enough to look into Naruto's face. "Why are you even here?"

"I came to buy your freedom," Naruto answered, then pulled Sasuke flush to him again. "I'm sorry I have failed."

Sasuke stood still for a moment, processing Naruto's words. After a moment, he pulled back again and looked to Naruto with a baffled expression. "You came to... buy? Me?"

"Are you surprised?" Naruto asked, running his hand up and down Sasuke's arms and searching his bewildered expression.

"Yes."

"How can that be?" Naruto asked, bemused by Sasuke's quiet response. He brought one hand up to gently cup Sasuke's jaw and stroke his thumb over one gaunt cheek. "You can't have expected I would let you go without a fight."

Sasuke flinched when Naruto's hand came to rest upon his cheek, having not experienced such a tender caress in a long time. He felt the warmth seep into his skin and the gentle brush of Naruto's thumb communicating his sincerity wordlessly. He closed his eyes to hide the glittering of tears.

"But... you never came," Sasuke finally said. He found the strength to reopen his eyes, though they still held a sharp glint—a mask for the pain. "After you returned from abroad. You never came back to me."

"Oh," Naruto said the word like a soft apology. He hugged Sasuke close once more in a tight embrace of reassurance. "But I couldn't," he said into Sasuke's hair. "I wanted to see you. Gods know, thoughts of you haunted me day and night." Naruto pulled back and peered into those obsidian eyes. "But it wouldn't have been prudent to spend the money to visit you, not when I was working so hard to save."

Incomprehension tweaked Sasuke's brow. "Save? Save for what?"

"To purchase you," Naruto answered plainly, as if the answer should have been obvious. He reached up and carded his fingers as best he could through the tangled mess of Sasuke's ebony hair. When he spoke again, his voice was the soft tone it often took on after long, passionate rounds of lovemaking. "I was saving every coin I could to buy your title from Claudius." Naruto dropped his hand to Sasuke's cheek and cupped it gently once more. He fought to keep the tremor out of his voice as he continued, "But the opportunity didn't arise until it was too late."

The sound of that voice, the rich timbre steeped in honey, had Sasuke's core warming—a sensation he was certain he'd never feel again. He reached up and laid his hand over Naruto's, pressing his cheek into the touch. "You were going to buy me from Claudius?" he questioned, his eyes searching Naruto's deeply for understanding. "Why?" Sasuke asked. Though he was quite confident he knew the answer, he still wanted to hear it.

Naruto felt it would be too cruel to speak the truth, for now it was too late. Instead, he offered a wan smile and let the words he would not voice shimmer in his eyes. That would have to be enough.

Dropping his gaze, Naruto apologized once more. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I failed to purchase you from Claudius and I've failed again today. And now you must go with these... _men_." He turned his head slightly to spit that final word.

"Naruto," Sasuke prompted. Then, tilting his head, he asked, "Have you seen the men that purchased my title?"

"No," Naruto answered sourly. "I would not deign to look upon them for a moment longer than necessary."

"You should look upon them now," Sasuke replied. Naruto obliged, turning briefly to send an abhorred glare to the men. When he turned back, Sasuke asked, "What do you see?"

Naruto grimaced. "Swine."

While he had expected such vehemence from Naruto, Sasuke was still surprised by the primitive, almost possessive, tone. "Set aside your anger and truly look at them."

Naruto huffed in irritation but turned around to regard the men again. He moved his gaze beyond their foreign garb and examined them more closely. They both had ivory skin and dark, glossy hair that they wore in an odd, flat bun at the top of their heads. But looking past even that, Naruto saw what Sasuke had intended him to see. It was their expression—the stern lines of concern carved into their features. These weren't the lecherous sneers he'd imagined. The revelation was sudden and sharp. He ran his eyes over each of them one last time before confirming his suspicion.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, his face blanched in shock. "They are your family," he whispered.

Sasuke's expression twisted with the pain of his conflict. He nodded and replied, "My brother and cousin. They traveled across the continent in search of me." Sasuke couldn't bare the look of grief in Naruto's eyes. He lowered his gaze and said, "Naruto, they have come to take me home."

Naruto stood dumbfounded. The world around him grew dark and fuzzy as Sasuke's words echoed in his mind. He was utterly lost for a response. Squeezing Sasuke's arms, Naruto began to shake. He'd never trembled like this—not when his parents died, not after he'd killed his first man, not even after he'd learned of Sasuke's arrest. It wasn't anger or fear that caused his body to quake. It was a profound sense of relief and loss twining together and pulling him apart from the inside out. Sasuke was free. He would be safe. But that security came with a steep price—distance. An empire—a _world_—would separate them now. Naruto didn't know whether to be happy or furious.

Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto's chest and allowed himself to be consumed by the powerful embrace that followed. Naruto's strong arms nearly squeezed the air from his lungs, but Sasuke didn't protest. Instead, he focused on his own efforts to maintain his facade. He couldn't allow the bitter, broken sobs building in his chest to escape.

"Can I be selfish, Sasuke?" Naruto finally asked, his voice raspy with emotion. "Can I tell you not to go?"

Sasuke felt the sting of tears down his cheeks. "No. I must."

Naruto squeezed him ever tighter and whispered harshly, "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto knew the heavy truth of the words, but he couldn't release Sasuke until they had been said.

Another stream of tears fell from Sasuke's clenched eyes. The words were a branding iron to his heart. He felt them burn through his chest and sear the pounding muscle,and he knew that no amount of time or distance would ever erase Naruto's claim. Sasuke's heart would forever belong to this Roman.


End file.
